My fairytale, My colorful life
by goodnightdreamers
Summary: Mikan, the non popular/non geek girl, got the popular & secretly evil Luna to be her enemy, and she just give in at Luna's bad doings. But will she give in her love and friendship life? Will she make her fairytale & dreams come true? RxR :D
1. Stupid Group Project With The 'Witch'

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonnymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

...

"Do what you think is right and to hell with your popularity"

...

**`Alice Academy High, afterschool`**

"Mikan ! Hurry up or we'll go without you, you slowpoke !" Sumire aka Permy yelled from the school gates, probably praying so this daily routine can stop. Her hands rested on her hips while her green perm hair perfectly fall beneath her shoulders.

"Nooo, wait for me guys ! It's not my fault that I can't find _her _!" Mikan both tried to scream and whisper at the word _her._

Unlike Permy who still looks good in the end of the school day, she looked like a mess.

Her long brunette hair was tangled a bit, her glasses and braces that hide her face were still on the right places, and she's sweating from running.

To be honest, she's not as pretty and slim as a model, since she eats pretty lot, but still, she has the normal height and weight, and she always look so cheerful and natural, but maybe not always cheerful around a certain _girl_.

Then, she ran as fast as she could towards their school building, hoping she'll find the one she always search everyday after school, and leaving Permy, Anna, Nonoko dumbfounded, while Hotaru's silently wishing to leave Mikan and go with the girls, since the school bell already rang ages ago.

All five of them are not childhood friends, they just met on the first day of school, but as what they say as fate, they collided and unseperatable ever since.

xx

Classes after classes she had searched, and now she's running towards the canteen with full speed, and finally, spotted _her_, with _her_ so-called friends or bitches, sitting relaxly at the corner while giggling and playing _her_ role as the Alice Student Body President.

Guess who's the _her_? Luna Koizumi. Yup, her biggest enemy but not rival, yet, since the very first day of highschool.

"Luna ! There..you..are.." Mikan that already ran out of breath, can only shot a small glaring towards Luna because _her_ followers are also glaring at her, triple scarier.

"Oh, if it isn't Mi-kan, what now?" Luna said with a mocking tone after making sure that there are no normal students besides _her_ friends and Mikan around, that can hear _her_.

_Her_ tight school shirt totally showed _her_ curve, especially with a few top buttons undone, that meant to show _her_ cleavage, and also her school's skirt that _she_ just fold up to show more legs, but again, _she_ won't let any other student, except boys that she had eyes on, to see _her _like this, a total biatch.

"You already know 'why' I'm here." said Mikan with emphasizing the word why.

"I won't be searching for you everyday after school if it wasn't because of this stupid task. "

"Well, I also don't want to be in a group project with any uncool, stupid, and ugly people, or should I say, the nobodies, or do you prefer me to call them..freaks?" Luna said with a sweet smile on her face, emphasizing the word 'freaks'.

Then she added before Mikan opened her mouth, "I didn't say that you're the nobodies or freaks. Just so you know."

Hearing this, mikan could only shut her mouth and cursing inside. This really piss her off, she knows that she's not in the popular category whatsoever, she's not a genius like Hotaru and Nonoko, she's not fashionable like Permy or even great at cooking like Anna, but that doesn't mean she could be mocked like this.

But as always, silent is gold, at situations when she's alone, versus the Student Body President plus _her _followers.

"Okay whatever, but now, just sign your name here and I can leave you alone." she shoved an absency column paper full of Luna's signature with dates beside each signs, and a pen so she could sign the empty column besides today's date.

"It's a pleasure to know that you realized that you always bug me after school," _she_ said while signing _her_ name on the column. "And do you know what happen to those freaks ? They always lose."

"I don't care." Mikan coldly reply and walk away towards the school gate. Great, school's over and she doesn't feel happy at all, not after this conversation.

xx

"Hey girls, it's Mikan, finally, *sigh*" Anna, the pinkette with soft blue eyes said, as if her prayers have been answered, when she saw Mikan ran a little towards them.

"I feel bad for her, really, she has to stuck with that Koizumi bitch until graduation," Nonoko replied, her long and smooth blue hair compliments her blue eyes well, her face looks the same like her twin, Anna. "Because of that Reo sensei, we have to gather our chosen partner's signature everyday, for three freaking years ! Luckily the partner he chose for me isn't bad at all."

"Haha, you like your partner, Nonoko ! Who's that guy called again? Yuu? He's also a smart one, right?" Permy said while smirking at the poor Nonoko who blushed right away.

"You are lucky, I have to stuck with this annoying perm girl, but see the good things, we made a deal to sign the absence paper for three years beforehand, so we don't have to see each other, every morning and afternoon, every single day, just to get a stupid signature." said Hotaru with a glint on her purple eyes.

Permy who heard this immediately turned her head towards the genius and said, "What did you say Hotaru? You short haired mania-"

"Hey guys ! Thanks for waiting for me ! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, hehe." Mikan suddenly jumped in to the conversation.

"Oh it's alright Mikan, NOT !" Permy said loudly, forgetting that she also have unfinished business with Hotaru.

"You can't do this everyday Mikan, just because _she_ bribe the school, and become the Student Body President at the freshman year, doesn't mean _she_ can make you do this everyday." add Anna with concern in her voice.

"_She_ can't decide on _her_ own to take the morning turn to get your signature. You know it's easy to get signatures at morning since the teachers are keeping their eyes open to make sure we do this project well. But at afternoon, in your case, where your partner is the Queen Bee, she will go away to make you search for her everywhere just to get _her_ sign since the teachers are no longer looking. "

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****

**/P.S./ /** To make it clear, the group project is like this. Each group contains two people. They have to collect each other's signature, both in the morning and after school. So, each day, there will be 4 signatures on the absence paper. 2 of them are their own signature. The other 2 are their partner's signature. They will split the work, who will collect the signature at morning and who will collect the signature after school. This project lasted for 3 years, until they graduate. Hope this clears out the confusions

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Sorry again guys, but I don't wanna make my relationship with _her _worse. I'm way too..uncomfortable to snap at her." Mikan cheerly said, "Come on, it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, Mikan." said Hotaru with a cold glare, "Just say that you're scared of her." she added with a mocking tone.

Mikan just stayed silent because she felt a little scared too, _come on Mikan, what to reply since it's true? _she silently thought.

"Oh well, come on girls, this will take forever. So now, let's go and have fun at the mall ! We've lasted two weeks in this school without a scratch, so let's celebrate it !" Nonoko tried to melt the tension.

"Hell yes, you go girl ! I need more shoppings to go ~ " said Permy with the full shopping-mode on.

"Alright, let's go, but since Mikan made us wait, she gotta pay our expenses today. That way I'll forgive you." Hotaru said with a sweet smile one her face and dollar signs on her eyes.

"Know what Mikan? I kinda agree with Hotaru, right girls?" Anna smirked really wide and sent shivers to Mikan's spine.

"Aha..ha..ha..No heart feelings ?" Mikan's praying so there can be a miracle to make her friends unforce her to pay the bills, but she knows that nothing can change her friends' demand right now, especially from Hotaru.

"Yes, no heart feelings. " replied Nonoko. "Really?" Mikan shot her head up. _Maybe miracle does exist, eh?_

"After you pay for our expenses." Hotaru snapped. _Or not. _ "Aww, come on guys…"

They started to argument all the way to the mall on Hotaru's car.

Well, who knows that going to the mall in that normal day would make these best friends' days turn upside down.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Soo. how was it ? Good, bad ? Since it's my first fanfic, i really need some advices and supports, cause i'm 100% clueless here T.T

i think i'm gonna add the boys in the next chapter XD

please please review so i'll know wether to continue this story or stop it. sorry for the grammar errors :(

well, i guess if i get lots of supports, i'll continue this story :)

thanks for reading this story and my blabbering, *bows down* :D

~ best regards, stars-dream18 ~


	2. Five Girls, Meet The Five Boys

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonnymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"Control your fate or somebody else will"

- Heinrich Von Pierer -

...

**`Mikan's flashback`**

Destiny, fate, I've always tried to believe them. Always dream that the small me can be a successful person and have a good soul mate.

Well, in the comics, novels, fairytales, anything, the story usually ended with the popular girl being together with the popular guy, or the geek girls will end up with the lady killer, vice versa. But I'm not both.

I hope my life's like a fairytale too, I can end up with someone that likes me just the way I am, just like what Bruno Mars sings. But these days, guys here in my city probably always look at me from the outside, do I have beautiful face, nice body, rich, smart, and it keeps going on and on and on.

Maybe I should give up being a nice girl from the inside and just being great from the outside?

Or should I control my fate to have that happy ending?

xx

**`At the mall. Normal POV`**

"Alright everyone, where will we go first?" Nonoko asked the moment all five of the girls stepped inside the Central Town, one of the best malls in Tokyo, where the shops are trying to lure more customers with discounts and sales, and all good looking products.

"Definitely shopping. Can't you see all these sales and, oh my gosh ! Let's go inside that store !" Permy just got all excited about shopping and pointed at Zara with 50% discount sign on the window.

"Alright alright, whatever you say Permy." said Anna flatly.

"Hmm..guys? I think I don't wanna come in…" Mikan sweat dropped, remembering the deal her friends forced her to make.

"Well, you can give us the money beforehand, then you are free to go." replied Hotaru, with demanding tone.

"Uhm, then I'll….i'll go to the toilet now, bye !" Within seconds, Mikan already left, or should I say running, tried to keep herself out of the 'broke zone'.

"Mikan ! We had a deal !" Permy shouted out loud, hoping Mikan will come back and generously pay for her . "Great, there goes our deal, see what I'm going to do to her for leaving us behind."

"Come on Permy, it's just a stupid deal." said Anna, trying to chill her down.

"It is, but the problem is, she just ran off and leave us behind, i'm gonna make her pay triple." Hotaru flatly said, while quietly put on her baka gun.

"Ahahaha….anything you say, Hotaru." Anna and Nonoko chorused while Permy shot a 'good-job' look to Hotaru.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

"Woah, what's that chilly feeling I just felt?" Mikan confusedly talk to herself, and suddenly remembered. "Shit, whenever I felt that chill, it means Hotaru's up to something really bad, what the hell, I shouldn't ran off, she's mad, and with the Ice Queen mad, even hell will freeze, oh dear."

Mikan kept talking to herself and aimlessly walk around the huge mall, and ended up standing in front of Starbucks.

"Hey, it's Starbucks ! Great, I'm going inside!" she flashed a huge grin on her face and started to queue and ordered for a glass of Frappucino. After getting her order, she sat on an empty table and sipping her coffee, enjoying the taste of sweet chocolate and caffeine in her mouth.

She suddenly realized that a few people were looking at her. She wondered maybe because she's wearing her school uniform and looked pretty messy while other people were trying to look their best all the time. She let out a sigh, kind of regretted why she left her friends because her confident was turning down.

xx

**`Somewhere inside the mall. Normal POV`**

While one of the five teenage girls were sepperated from her friends, five teenage boys were wandering around the mall, still on their uniforms too.

"Koko, what are you doing?" Ruka, the blond guy with piercing topaz eyes, asked his friend, Koko, with dirty sandy coloured hair and matching eyes, who was staring at a Porsche display, with both of his eyes bulging out, and his jaw dropped.

"He really had to stop doing that," said Yuu aka Inchou, the owner of sandy hair and a pair of glasses was set on his brown eyes.

"Hahaha, he's just being stupid, like always." replied Kitsuneme, the Koko look-a-like, but has fox-like eyes.

"Always." stated Natsume, who has dark raven hair and deep crimson eyes.

"Come on, that car was cool !" Koko protested and tried to convince his friends that he didn't look _that_ stupid.

"Remind me again why did we go here in the first place?" Natsume asked. A few girls were starting to stare and drool at them, especially at him, and it was kind of annoying to see them _drooling_.

"We just wanna have some fun Natsume, come on man, cheer up a little. Let's go to Starbucks alright? We can drink some coffee and stay out of the crowd." Ruka tried to make his childhood friend lighten up the mood a bit.

"Yeah, I could use some coffee right now, I'm getting bored here," replied Natsume.

"Then Starbucks it is !" Koko proclaiamed and they started heading towards the coffee shop.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

This is bad. My phone is off because I forgot to charge the battery, and I'm separated from the girls. I look like a mess and a few people are starting to look. Really hate when people started to look at me like I'm a weirdo. Reminds me when I'm in the junior high school, ughh. That stupid past..

Alright, back to reality, I took my time drinking my coffee because I just love Starbucks', don't know why, but I'm kind of addicted to it, and I don't regret it, well, only regret when I remember my wallet's getting thinner and thinner each day.

"Excuse me, do you use this chair?" a deep masculine voice said. What? I shot my face up and see….a really handsome guy about my age, with raven locks and deep crimson eyes looking at me with a stoic face. Woah, he's so handsome and tall too, and wait a second, he said something about chair?

"Huh? Wha.." I suddenly said, damn, this is why I hate myself. Always got tongue tied whenever I tried to speak with good looking guys. Oh right, the chair ! "Uhm, sure." Shit shit shit, why can't I come up with better answer? Oh God….just talking like this even make me so nervous, shoot me.

"Thanks," he muttered under his breath. And there he goes, taking the chair away from my table and he walked towards his friends who were looking at me now, i immediately shot my gaze towards my Frappucino and tried to focus.

Wait..he and his friends are wearing the Alice Academy High uniform. I slowly crept my gaze up and tried to look at him and his friends without getting caught.

One of them is Inchou! Or should I say, Yuu, the one Nonoko got a crush on. That means I should be in the same class as them, right? Since each year, the school only has one class for each grade.

I really want to call Hotaru and the others now, but my stupid phone just won't work, oh great.

"Mikan." I shot my gaze up again, and I see Hotaru, right in front of me, sitting, and pointing her baka gun to me. Crap. This is so creepy.

"Woahh ! How did you get-" before I could finish my sentence, she already looked at me with a poker face. "H-h-hi, Hotaru?" I squirmed a bit, she looks so stoic, just like that guy from before, wait, did I do something wrong to that guy that he looked that stoic just like Hotaru?

"You left us." Suddenly Permy showed up besides her, and Anna and Nonoko too. Oh God, please save me.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to left you guys, ermm, i…" Tongue tied again, but this time, it's because of I can't think of any reason at all.

"It's alright Mikan, don't worry, it's nothing, come on, relax," Nonoko said, trying to convince me that Hotaru won't shoot her baka gun to me.

"Alright, alright, sorry again girls." I answered, knowing that they also don't take the deal seriously.

"So Mikan..we saw that raven haired guy walking towards you.." Anna suddenly and drastically changed the topic with glitter on her eyes. This is bad.

"Ohh, yeahh,, about that.." I really don't wanna talk about it, please change the topic, pleas-

"Tell us about it and I won't shoot you." Hotaru demanded, and I can just nod my head down and tell them what happened.

How I was mesmerized by his looks, and I was so nervous, and how I think I made him mad?

"You go girl ! He's hot !" Permy said and whistle towards me.

"H-hey, stop teasing, you know I've never had a boyfriend and hoping to have a boyfriend like him is just too impossible, just look at how..bad-looking I am." I let out a deep sigh. Who doesn't want to have a good-looking boyfriend? But _that_ handsome is way too impossible for me.

"And he seemed to kinda hate me." I added, just great.

"We'll never know, and who said anything about you having him as boyfriend?" teased Anna, and I'm pretty sure my face is as red as tomato now.

"Ohooho, she's blushing ! She is ! " Nonoko stated that oh-so-obvious fact.

"Hmm, I think I might forget about your debt for a while, since you seem to be in a deep shame right now." Hotaru said evilly with a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"N-n-no, I didn't mean that, i-i mean, i-i…." damn, I don't know what to say, so I just keep my mouth shut and keep looking at my Frappucino that seems so interesting right now.

"Hahaha, revenge is sure sweet, girl. And you're not bad-looking, you're very beautiful, but you hide it behind that glasses and braces," stated Permy. Hah, revenge is sweet, but not for the victim, and the victim here is _me _! And about the bad-looking thing.. "Come on, don't let your past haunt you forever." Yeah, I've told them about my terrible horrible _past_, and they actually help me to get over it, oh I really am lucky to have them as my best friends.

"Alright alright, you got me there, and thanks for finding me here ! My confidence was just rolling down the hill." I cheerfully thanked them for literally saving me from lack of self-confidence.

"It's alright Mikan, and is it just me or that guy's friends are starting to look over here?" Anna asked us, and the bad thing is, all of us suddenly looked at those five guys' table at the same time.

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

When we reached Starbucks, it was hell of a crowd, and there was only a table left with four chairs after we got our orders.

And yes, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, and even Yuu quickly took those seats and left me standing. Just great.

"Haha, sorry Nat, you're lack of luck today." stated Koko, and I really want to pour my Cappuccino on top of him.

"You can just borrow another chair from the other table, they sure won't mind if they don't use it." suggest Kitsuneme. Right, but I'm not in the mood to politely ask for a freaking chair from another table right now.

"Just great." I sarcasticly said.

"Hey, why don't you ask that girl with the brunette hair ? She's wearing our school uniform." said Ruka.

"If I'm not wrong, she's in the same class as us." added Inchou.

With that, I turned my head towards the girl they're talking about and started to walk towards her. She has a waist long brunette hair, and she's wearing a pair of glasses and braces. Nothing too special, but maybe a little strange because she doesn't seem to be trying to look her best, like those girls that like to drool around guys. Just hope she's not _that_ type of girl.

Suddenly, she took a sip of her coffee and had a huge grin on her face after she drank it. To be honest, the first time I saw her smile, I think she doesn't look bad, not bad at all, although that glasses and braces add minus points.

When I finally reached her table, I _tried_ to be a little polite and plainly asked, "Excuse me, do you use this chair?" Her face shot up, and my guess was right. She's not ugly at all, quite pretty I guess. I can see her surprised, and even had that surprised, mesmerized, and nervous look at the same time.

Wait, mesmerized? Please don't let her be the _drooling_ type of girl. My day's been bad already.

She quickly opened her mouth and mumbling something about 'huh' and 'what', but she suddenly realized that she's not answering my question. In return, she finally said, "Uhm, sure."

Great, she is not that _drooling _type of girl. Hmm, she doesn't try to look good, she doesn't _drool _on guys, and she's not the bitchy or the geeks type, well, anyone can see that she doesn't seem nerdy at all, even though she's wearing glasses and braces. And she doesn't wear anything revealing like bitches do. Interesting.

Then I grabbed the chair and muttered 'Thanks' to her and go away. She's interesting alright, but I won't say it out loud or show it, because I can see my friends' gaze from the corner of my eyes, and for them to find that out, is going to be the last thing to happen inside this Starbucks.

I put the chair in the empty spot besides the table and sat down.

"Hey Nat, that girl's not bad, eh?" asked Kitsuneme. "I can see the way you see her when you walked towards her table, hah, but that poker face suddenly showed up when you talk to her."

"What? Really? " Koko exclaimed and immediately stare at that girl, just like what the rest of us did.

I can see that girls shrugs, and lifted her face a little to take a glance at us and immediately shot her gaze to her coffee again.

"Shy type, I guess, she doesn't look slutty or freaky, not bad for a keeper, eh Nat?" asked Ruka with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." I said, trying to look like I don't care. But actually, I _do _care, but of course, my pride won't come down right now.

After a few moments, a few girls, exactly four girls, started to come inside the coffee shop and surround that girl.

All of us of course noticed this and started to watch. That girl seems surprised, but also glad to see her friends again, because she had that stupid grin plastered on her face. Suddenly, the pinkette whispered something to the rest of them.

O-oh, I got a bad feeling. And it was damn right. All of the girls turned their heads towards us, at the same time. Can you imagine? _At the very same time_. Damn it was like getting caught off guard. Without any delay, all of us suddenly being interested in our coffee orders and started to look casual.

The bad thing is, I'm still curious about that girl, and fighting the urge to look at her, damn it.

The good thing is, I saw Koko couldn't take his eyes off off the girl with green permed hair.

"Hey Koko, it seems you like that green haired over there a lot," I said with a smirk on my face. Hell, revenge is sweet.

"Wh-what? N-n-no, of-of course n-not !" Koko bursted out and stammered _really _bad. Hah! Take that! My smirk just got wider, and a blush was slowly creeping out on his face.

After that, the rest of us just continued to tease him all day long, but admit it, I want to see that girl again.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

That was unexpected, those guys were really looking, no, _staring_ at us. Oh God, and they were all good-looking too. But I think I'm still attached to that crimson eyed guy, and it really bothers me a lot, because I keep on stealing glances at him.

"Wow Mikan, you have a great taste in boys. He and his friends are hot!" Permy exclaimed excitedly.

"Haha, you should see you face when you stare at that sandy-coloured-hair guy, Permy! You were like, gagging at him, haha," said Nonoko with laughter in her words.

"Well, I can see you're looking at Inchou too!" teased Permy back.

"Hey, I was not!" Nonoko seemed so embarrassed right now.

"You were, Nonoko! Hahaha!" I added, and laughed together with Permy.

Anna just smiled and Hotaru looked like she won a lottery. "Eh, Hotaru? What are you happy about?" I asked her curiously.

"Did you see the blond guy? He's gonna be a great fortune for my business." Said Hotaru with dollar signs on her eyes.

"Haha, al-alright then," that's the only thing I can said, I feel pity on the blond guy, and what will Hotaru do to him.

Then we started to tease Anna paired up with the fox-eyes guy and then it was my turn to get teased with the raven haired guy. And of course i kept on blushing again and again.

After that, our day was over, it feels so quick, time flies away when you're having fun, right?

By the way, will I see that raven haired guy again? Wait, of course I will, he's in the same school with me. Hmm, what will happen when I saw him? Will he recognized me?

Well, I can figure that out tomorrow, and I'm pretty nervous too. *sigh*. I hope I won't get tongue tied or stare at him al the time. This is really bad, i don't really believe love at first sight. But, maybe, is this what people call love at first sight? Maybe there is a hint of fairytale in my life, eh? Wonder what will happen tomorrow...

xx

Tomorrow will always come, and the lady luck is still playing on their lives.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

That's the 2nd chapter ! Yeah i did it ! XD although i will keep changing the summary ;)

And thankyou so so much for **xfayex bbzx**, **miramisa90212**, **Ellixx**, **love it so much update** !

My very first four reviewers, thanks a lot guys, for the comments and opinion, and sorry if the group project with Luna was a little strange, because i really stucked at ideas there ^^

You really help me to write this chapter, and knowing that there are people to support me is really great :D

Please review so i can fix the minus things and see your opinion :) thanks for reading, *bows down* XD

~ best regards, stars-dream18 ~


	3. Girl :Talk With Him, Boy :Talk With Her

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonnymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"There is no such thing as chance; and what seems to us mere accident springs form the deepest source of destiny."  
>- Friedrich Schiller -<p>

...

**`The Next Day. Tuesday. Mikan's house. Normal POV`**

It's early in the morning and Mikan's still inside her comfy bed, refusing to shove her blanket and wake up, even though her alarm already rang non stop.

Suddenly her mother, Yuka Azumi, opened her bedroom with a loud noise, turned off the noisy alarm and forcefully shoved her blanket.

"MIKAN ! Hurry up and wake up ! Your alarm is so noisy, I can even hear it from the kitchen downstairs !" Yuka yelled and shook Mikan, trying to wake her up.

Suddenly, Mikan shot up from her slumber and sat up. "What? I'm late !" she screamed, and added, "And you don't have to be so cruel, mom, there's a lot of ways to wake me up gently." she grumbled. Her mother is actually nice, but often being a loud mouth and has a short-temper.

"You're lucky I woke you up, Mikan, how can you be such a child, you're in high school already, and a prestigious one too, and you can't even wake up on time? Grow up, will you?" said Yuka angrily as she got out of Mikan's bedroom and went downstairs.

Yeah, and her mother just _loves_ to demand things and expect her to be more like this and more like that and it won't stop.

"Great, I just woke up and already got lectured, " Mikan sighed loudly, she's feeling dizzy for getting up so suddenly.

"Wait, today I will meet that guy from yesterday…" she whispered really softly. Her mind's suddenly traveled to yesterday's events, and she just sat there on her bed, remembering her encounter with the guy with raven hair and mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"I wonder if the other girls are excited to see those guys again...hmm...Wait. I'm late ! Shit !" Mikan quickly ran to her bathroom and took a 3-minutes shower, put on her uniform and glasses, comb her hair neatly, and went downstairs.

"Alright, I'll leave !" she bid goodbye to her mom and also her dad, Izumi Yukihara.

"Wait, you're not eating breakfast?" her dad asked. "I'm late, gotta run !" Mikan put on her shoes and ready to dash out when her dad called again, "Hey, you should eat your breakfast, Mikan. I'll drive you to school so you won't be late. How's that?" Izumi asked with a smile on his face, knowing that Mikan will 100% accept his offer.

"Really? Of course I will ! Thanks dad !" exclaimed Mikan happily.

"You're too kind Izumi," said Yuka flatly. "She should be left hungry, so we could see how much will Hotaru sell the food for our daughter." her mother winked with a smirk on her face.

"Heyy, no fair ! You're on Team Hotaru !" complained Mikan while she's eating some toast and a glass of milk.

After she's done with the breakfast, her father started the car engine, while she bid her mother goodbye. Then, she's off to school.

xx

**`Alice Academy High. Mikan's POV`**

Yeah ! Dad rocks ! I'm definitely not late today. Glad he didn't have to go to the office early today. Both of my parents are working, but in the different places. Usually dad will leave to work together with mom, and dropped her off at her office. But sometimes, they will leave by themselves if dad has to go early.

I continued to walk to my class, 3A, and reached the door. This is it. I can probably see him.

I nervously open the door and walk inside. A lot of people have came, I can see that all of my girls have arrived and chat. I scanned the room and only found Inchou, the dirty sandy colored hair-guy, and the fox-eyes guy. *sigh*.

No signs of him.

I walked to my seat, which is in the same row with Permy, Anna, and Nonoko who sit together, while I share the same seat with Hotaru.

"Hey girls," I greeted them. "Hi Mikan, glad you finally come. These three have been ogling those guys that we met yesterday for ever, and that's stupid." replied Hotaru flatly, with mocking tone.

Really? I turned my head towards Permy, and yes, she's stealing glances to that dirty sandy colored hair guy. And so as Nonoko to Inchou and Anna to the fox-eyes guy.

"Hello? Earth to Permy, Anna, and Nonoko !" I raised my voice so they can hear me.

"Huh? Mikan ! You're here !" Anna and Nonoko chorused.

'When did you came?" asked Permy. Wow, all of them really love-sick huh? Haha, maybe they're just like me anyway.

"Just now, soo, since you've been locking your eyes on those guys, have you find out their names? Except Inchou of course, because I'm tired of saying what-hair-colored-guy. " I finally said.

"Unfortunately no ! We're too far from them and we can't hear what they're talking about," pouted Anna.

"Woahh, all of you really hooked to those guys !" I'm surprised, they're even more…_eager_ than me.

"Well duhh, it's rare to find good looking guys that don't act snobbish and picky, these days." replied Permy.

"See what I mean? They're totally sickly love-struck." said Hotaru coldly again.

"Haha, they really are. Because of that Naru sensei skipped the students' introduction, we have a hard time finding out their names, huh?" I asked, I'm really tired to describe the guys' hair everytime we mention them, well… And part of me also want to know the raven haired guy's name.

"You bet." said Nonoko. Suddenly the door's opened. And I can't believe what I'm seeing. Oh God.

The next thing I know, our eyes widen at the same time, and we can't utter a single word.

xx

**`Normal POV`**

"What ? Are they going out together ?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm really jealous with those guys."

"Luna-sama, why did you leave meee?"

"Hey, who's that other girl? Is she Luna-sama's friend?"

"Woah, those guys are hot!"

Just like that, when the door's opened, the 3A class suddenly hit by chaos. All of the students talk at the same time, with the very same topic.

Guess what just happened? Luna, the Alice Student Body President, just walked in together with a certain guy with raven hair and deep crimson eyes, and her best friend, Wakako, walked in with a certain blond guy with piercing topaz eyes.

But it seems they ignored the crowd and walk to their separated seats.

When a group of students are starting to surround their tables, suddenly the door bursted out open again, but this time, Narumi sensei waltzed in with frilly clothes and his wavy blond hair is neatly combed.

The students, being freshmans of course, immediately quite down and seat on their own seats.

"Good morning everyone ! How's it like for surviving two weeks here in Alice Academy High?" Narumi sensei cheerfully asked, seems like he didn't realize that the class was in a chaos just before he arrived.

Mumbles of 'fine' and 'good' replies come out as a reply, and it seems that he's satisfied.

"Great ! So, is there anything you want to ask before we start the English Literature lesson?" Narumi asked once again.

Then, Koko shot his hand up in the air, and said plainly, "Sensei, we missed the students' introduction."

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

It had only been two weeks in this stupid school and I already attracted lots of attention. Damn.

Why did that strawberry blondie girl suddenly talked to me anyway? I didn't even know her, and we've never met.

But she suddenly talked to me, _real_ close, and a few times, I can see her trying to impress me. Well, she doesn't seem to have problems at impressing people. It feels like she's used to impress a _lot_ of people already.

She's slim, has the perfect curve, and beautiful, just like a model. And she seems popular too, because a lot of people greet her on the way to the class as 'Luna-sama'. What the heck with the '-sama'? Maybe she's rich?

She's the type that guys would die for, but of course I won't go with _any_ girl I just met.

From what I see, she seems trying to attract my attention, well, this is not my first, but luckily she doesn't _drool_ over me. She doesn't look bitchy, because she doesn't wear revealing clothes, but still, why does something feels weird, but I don't know whether if it's good or bad.

On the other side, her friend seems to be trying to impress Ruka who can handle it perfectly well. We sure are not childhood best friends for nothing.

When the class' door is opened, suddenly all of them look at us, and start to talk and making gossips about me with the 'Luna' girl, and Ruka with the other girl. But we immediately separate to our own tables. I can see Koko, Kitsuneme, and Inchou, who sit in the same table, grinning at me and Ruka from the back rows already.

Just after me and Ruka sat in our seat, a bunch of our classmates suddenly surround us, but again, the door's opened and our so-called teacher, that really looks gay, waltzed in.

This is going to be boring, so I ignore that gay teacher and look at my surroundings. Then it hit me. I saw that brunette girl, sitting in the middle row with one of her friends. Well, this might not be a boring day after all.

Suddenly, I saw Koko put his hand up. What is he up to?

"Sensei, we missed the students' introduction." he said while took a quick glance at the green permed hair girl from yesterday. Oh, I see, seems like he wants to know that girl's name. Not bad Koko, since I silently curious with the brunette girl too.

After a few 'of course, I forgot' chat from the gay teacher, we started the introduction.

xx

**`Normal POV`**

"Who wants to introduce yourself first? Or do anyone has any idea who should introduce themselves first?" asked Narumi sensei.

"How about our Alice Student Body President, sensei?" asked a few boys who are attracted to Luna.

Narumi sensei twitched his eyebrows a bit and slightly shrugged, only a few students aka Mikan, Hotaru, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Inchou, Kitsuneme, Luna, and Wakako, who realized this.

"Well, alright then. Luna-chan please come forward." said Narumi sensei with hesitation in his voice.

Luna came forward, and flick her waist long strawberry blonde hair before saying, "Hey all ! My name's Luna Koizumi, and I'm your Alice Student Body President. Please don't be _hard_ on me." Then she winked and lift her skirt a bit to take the boys' attention. Unfortunately, only the boys in the front rows can see this, and their eyes are starting to widen.

"Is it true that you're the daughter of Lucy Koizumi, the top Japan model and owner of 'Koizumi Fashion Line Company', the biggest world wide fashion company in Japan? And that you're the winner of the Science International Competition for 3 years in a row?" asked a guy with hearts on his eyes.

"Well, yes. I'm flattered that you know that much about me," Luna giggled a bit.

The whole class seems really surprised by this fact, and started to stare in awe at her.

"Ehrm, so, let's continue, shall we? From the back of the row, introduce yourself one by one, and anyone can ask any questions.

The introduction keep on going, and the only girls that got asked some questions are only Luna and Wakako.

"Hello everyone ! My name's Wakako Usami, and I'm the Alice Student Body Vice President. Nice to meet you _guys_." she shot a sweet seducing smile.

"No way, you're the daughter of the prime minister in Japan ! The great Hiroki Usami himself !"

"Glad you know my daddy," replied Wakako with a giggle.

And again the whole class awed once again. But the introduction still continues.

"Hey everybody ! I'm Kokoro Yome, just call me Koko, and I like anything funny !" exclaimed Koko, the dirty sandy colored hair guy.

"Hi, my name is Yuu Tobita, and as you already know, I'm your class' representative." said Inchou with a small smile.

"Hi everybody ! I'm Kitsuneme. Just Kitsuneme, and I've always wanted to try to fly !" said Kitsuneme, the fox-eyes guy while laughing.

"Hi everyone, my name's Ruka Nogi." said Ruka, the blond guy with topaz eyes, with a smile.

"Natsume Hyuuga." stated Natsume, the raven haired guy with crimson eyes, plainly.

Well, of course Ruka and Natsume got a lot of attention, but they immediately went back to their chair, as if saying they won't answer anything. Now, it's the girls' turn.

"Hello everyone, my name is Anna Umenomiya, and I love to cook." Said Anna, the pinkette with a smile.

"Hello everyone, my name is Nonoko Ogasawara, even though we have different last names, me and Anna are actually a twin. And I love chemistry." explained Nonoko, with an identical smile with Anna.

"Hello, my name's Sumire Shouda, and I love shopping." said Permy, the green permed hair girl proudly.

"I'm Hotaru Imai. Don't mess with me." said Hotaru, the short haired girl, with stoic face.

"Hello everybody ! My name's Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you all." said Mikan, the brunette haired girl with a huge smile plastered on her face.

After everyone got their turn at introducing themselves, Narumi continued the studying session until the lunch break.

One thing for sure, those five girls and five guys are no longer curious about each other's names.

xx

**`Lunch break. Mikan's POV`**

This day can't get any worse, just plain awesome. The guy that I'm interested in, is the guy that I just met yesterday. Imagine, yesterday, and I don't even _know_ him.

And that guy _looked _like he's going out, or probably interested, in my number one enemy.

Also guess what? My enemy is the oh-so-called-perfect girl, popular, slim, beautiful, rich, and smart Student Body President.

And who am i? A normal girl, that being called a _nobody _or _freak_ by my enemy.

Welcome to reality, Mikan. Blame that Natsume Hyuuga and Luna Koizumi.

I unconsciously put my hands on the canteen table, put my head on top of them and let out a sigh.

"Hey Mikan, don't be depressed," said Nonoko, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, come on, you haven't even meet him properly, don't give up now," said Anna.

"Well, that's my point. I only know his name and his face. And I like him. I feel like I'm insane, how can I got interested in someone that I don't even _know_." I let out a sigh again, maybe I'm just dreaming too much, since I've never had a boyfriend before.

I feel like a stupid fan girl, and I hate fan girls because they're too exaggerating everything.

"Hey, this is not an ending. It's a beginning. So, we can't decide the outcome now because we're still at the beginning." stated Permy. "And don't forget, Hotaru won't let her...business plan, got ruined because of a few bitches."

I laughed at her statement, and looked at Hotaru who's eating some crab brain and quietly nod, agreeing at Permy's statement.

"Hahaha, alright then, we won't know till we try, right?" I smiled at them and my mood's turning up again. "I'm grabbing some food now, you girls want to take some too?" I asked.

"No thanks, Mikan, we actually took it already when you're banging your head to the table, haha." laughed Anna.

"Hey, I didn't bang my head," I protested while sitting up and turning my body around towards the food corner, "I wasn't that depr-" My words suddenly stopped because I saw him. Right there, at the back of the line at food corner. "-essed.." I continued, still keeping my gaze on him.

"Uhh..for the second thought, I'm not hungry," I finally decided. No way I'm getting near him again. No. I will do something stupid for sure.

"What? Since when does Mikan Sakura skipped lunch?" asked Anna confusedly.

Permy who noticed my gaze, smirked and said, "Oohh, I see.. You're waay, too shy, girl."

"I'm going to do something stupid if I'm near him. No way." I replied, and no way I'm going to be embarrassed right now, and my heart's not ready to get near that guy again. Arrghh, what's wrong with me? Why can't I just gather my confidence at times like this?

"Get there, or you'll forever having debt with me." said Hotaru suddenly, with a small smirk. Dang it. She knew I won't get there no matter what, and she wants me to have debt with her. Oh great, what should I choose?

"I'll go there." I finally said, gathering my confidence and pray that I made the right decision to not having debts with the Ice Queen for the rest of my life, and walked towards the food corner.

"Yeah! Don't be too shy, Mikan, your shy level is sooo high." said Nonoko softly.

She's right, but the problem is, I've never been mesmerized like this before, because...

Wait, the food corner's queue is suddenly only 1 meter ahead, did I walk that much? Nooo, I walked too fast !

I saw the Hyuuga guy, still at the back of the queue. Great, now I have to queue _behind_ him, and it's stressing me out, just because I'm at close distance with him. I'm soo having troubles with guys.

Then I queue behind him, and thank God he wasn't looking.

Well, it's a bit of a lie.

I actually half hoped that he would recognize me or anything, but he didn't. He just stare blankly at his half full food tray.

Suddenly I felt soo hungry, so I immediately took the food I wanted and unconsciously forgot about the smokin' hot guy in front of me. After a few minutes, it's the end of the line, and he suddenly looked back and his eyes widen a bit.

O-oh, did he caught me looking?

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

It's lunch break. Me and my buds went to the school canteen and grab a table. And they started talking about the girls' names that they just figured out.

Koko's keep mentioning the word 'Sumire Shouda', while Inchou and Kitsuneme keep mentioning about 'twins'. While Ruka? He just smiled, and said nothing.

"Ruka, so, did any girl caught your attention? Is it the Wakako Usami girl?" teased Kitsuneme with a silly grin on his face.

"N-no, well, I don't know, I-I mean, I don't care." replied Ruka, he's stammering, bad move, Ruka.

"Really? Or is it the Hotaru Imai?" asked Inchou this time with curiousity.

Ruka suddenly blushed a bit. He didn't answer, but I guess he's interested in both girls.

"What about you, Nat? You're awesome man ! To make the Luna Koizumi attracted to you," Koko said while whistling.

I just shrugged. "Hey, come on, she's hot, popular, smart, rich, what else can you ask?" asked Koko again while smirking. Shit. I know where he's up to. "Or maybe you're also interested in that Mikan Sakura, eh?" he continued.

"Shut up, Koko." I said and shot him a glare. He's a mind reader, he is, he must be.

"Haha, you're in the same stake with Ruka, no wonder you're childhood best friends." stated Inchou.

"Don't know." I said while standing up. "I'm grabbing some food."

Then I walked to the food corner after taking a glance at the specific bunch of girls that we met yesterday. There's the brunette, and she's…burying her head on the table? What the hell is with her? Damn, why am i interested anyway?

I started to queue and just focused on my food tray. But Koko's words keep ringing in my ear. Who am I interested more, Luna, or Mikan? Well, I don't know both of them much,so I guess I'll just see.

It's the end of the queue, but I got a feeling someone's staring at me. So without thinking much, I shot my head to the person behind me, and my eyes widen in surprise.

It's that brunette girl. Looking at me with unsure look on her face. Her hair doesn't look as messy as when she's at the mall, but there are no changes in her features, still the natural girl I'm interested with.

"You're Mikan, right?" I plainly asked, trying to make her unsure look disappear.

She's surprised. "Y-yeah, and you're...Natsume?" she asked, nervously. What ? Did I do anything wrong? So why the hell is she nervous?

"Yup. We've met, at Starbucks, yesterday?" I continued asking. Now she looked...relieved? And happy too. Good.

"That's right ! Nice seeing you again." she replied with a smile on her face. Damn, it feels weird. She's not the most beautiful girl I've ever met, but I felt…stunned by her.

"Umm, Natsume? Anything wrong?" she called me. Wait, did I space out? Shit.

"It's nothing." I replied, trying to look usual.

"Ehm, alright then, see you later !" she flashed another smile and left to her table.

Damn, she's stunning alright, but how?

Mikan Sakura, you better watch out, cause I'm damn interested in you.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

".God. Did you girls see that ?" I jumped a little when i finally reached our table.

"We did ! And it was smooth Mikan, really great ! I don't know you can talk normally to guys like that, after seeing you shy and all." Permy winked at me.

"See, I told you." said Nonoko with the 'told-you' look.

"Hahaha, thanks girls ! I can't believe I actually talked to him !" I squealed in low voice.

"What did he say?" asked Hotaru with curious in her eyes.

"Well, he called me,and said that we've met at Starbucks." I said, "Oh right, then he spaced out?" I added.

"Haha, not bad Mikan," continued Anna, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Well, maybe I've changed from the old me, that's good.

And now I feel like I want to talk with him again, it feels…great. Dang it, I hope I'll get to know him better. Maybe my life can be filled with more colors, just like I've always dreamed of after all, even though everytime we met was kind of a mere coincidence.

xx

**`Normal POV`**

The canteen's of course crowded at times like lunch breaks, and everyone's enjoying their time.

Unfortunately, not everyone, because a certain strawberry blonde girl is glaring daggers at a brunette girl and a raven haired boy that just talked together.

xx

It is a beginning, but beginnings don't always start with good things.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

here's the 3rd chapter everyone ! hope you enjoyed this one :)

and thankyou very very very much for my reviewers **xfayex bbzx**, **sapphireangel09**, **miramisa90212** !

and everyone else that add my story/author to favourites and alerts ! thankyou :D

you guys don't know how much it meant for me ;3 , and it keeps me smiling a lot too, haha

but sorry i can't reply you guys one by one :(

thankyou for all your supports and for reading this story, and sorry for the grammar errors ;)

please leave a review so i can see your opinions and suggestions XD

~ best regards, stars-dream18 ~


	4. Jealousy And Dreams

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonnymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."

- Walt Disney -

...

**`The Next Day. Wednesday. Alice Academy High`**

"Mikan! Are you here yet?" asked Anna on her cell phone, and she's standing in the front of the school gate.

"In a minute, just wait. Why the hell do you want to see me _now_ ? I mean, we can talk at class," said Mikan, stating the oh-so-obviously.

"I have a big news. _Big_ one, because I know you'll like it, so hurry up, see you !" Anna hanged up and stared at the school gate, waiting for Mikan.

A minute later, Mikan really arrived, and immediately spotted Anna.

"Oh my gosh Mikan, you won't believe this ! You know about that stupid useless group project where we have to collect signatures and all," Anna paused, "The teachers _canceled _it. Can you imagine? _Canceled_ it ! Isn't it great?" exclaimed Anna as soon as Mikan approached her.

"What ? Really ? Oh my God ! I don't have to search for that hypocrite girl every single day again ! Yes ! Yes !" jumped Mikan excitedly.

"Told ya' ! Haha," said Anna with a laugh. "I know you'd like-" *THUD* She abruptly stop and realized that she hit a guy by her arm, for being too carried away with Mikan.

"Sorry," Anna said, and met a pair of crimson eyes looking at her, or she should say, mostly looking at her friend next to her.

"Hn, it's fine." replied the guy, still looking at both girls.

"Eh? Natume right? Hi !" greeted Mikan cheerfully.

Instead finding Natsume to reply, his friend, Kitsuneme, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped in the conversation.

"Hey Nat, made new friends?" asked Kitsuneme, and interestedly looking at both girls.

"Erm..hi ! My name's Mikan, and this is Anna," replied Mikan, plus introducing her friend who looked shocked, to see the guy she's been staring at for days, suddenly appeared.

"Nice to meet cha' ! I'm Kitsuneme, call me Kitsu, we're in the same class right? So, you girls came from Alice Academy Junior High?" asked Kitsu.

"Nope, all five of us are newbies from other schools, how about you?" asked Anna, joining the conversation as well.

"Me and Nat are also newbies, so as our other three buds. Maybe five of you can meet our friends up later as well," Kitsu replied, "Right, Nat?"

"Sure." Said Natsume shortly, compared to what his friend just said, he looked like he doesn't talk much.

"Well, that's great ! See you guys later then," said Mikan, then waved with Anna, to continue their walk to the class.

Little do the two boys know that the other two girls were smiling _a lot_ after that conversation.

"Woah dude,I know you don't talk much with girls, but in front of that brunette, you seemed more opened up, am I not right?" teased Kitsu. "It's rare to see you make the first introduction like yesterday at canteen, haha."

"And you talk too much in front of that pinkette, being attention seeker much?" replied Natsume with a smirk.

"Hah, then we're kind of in the same boat, right?" replied Kitsu with a grin.

"Whatever," replied Natsume, then they continue to walk to their class as well.

xx

**`Class 3A . Hotaru's POV`**

I finally reach this 3rd floor class, after climbing those long stairs. This school's so not efficient. Why don't they build any elevators? And they call it prestigious.

Maybe I should sell my company's technologies here..hmm..it would make a lot of money, and surely mom and dad will give me some fortune of this great sell, not bad…

"Hotaruu ! You won't believe this !" I heard Mikan called me. That one of a kind childish girl will never stop yelling in the morning, will she?

"Right." I said with monotone voice, and point my baka gun. Guess what? I invented it, cool huh? That's for being a daughter of genius parents, don't call us Imai if we're not high-tech.

"Eeeeeggh ! Hotaru ! Come on, this is a breaking news !" she said jumpily.

"Haha, it's true, Hotaru." added Anna with a small smile.

"Alright, seems you're normal, Anna. Mind to explain?" I asked Anna instead of that baka who's grinning around like crazy.

"So cruel.." I heard Mikan mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" I asked her and shot some glares.

"Ehe..hehe..nothing.." she replied, and I said, "Good."

"Come on, I'm dying with curiousity here..what's the news?" asked Permy, well, she's the gossip girl after all.

"Me and Mikan just met Natsume and Kitsuneme on the way to class ! Oh my gosh…can you imagine?" sequeled Anna with delight.

"Awww, both of you are soo lucky !" said Nonoko.

"And guess what? They said they'll introduce their other buds with all of us, haha," added Mikan.

"Really? Woah, holy mama ! Meeting five hot guys are never bad idea, good job girls!" said Permy, seems to get excited too.

Wait…I'll get to see that Ruka-blond guy, hmm, if I blackmail him, money will be coming soon, nice…

"Yeah, good job." I said to Mikan and Anna, with a smirk.

"O-oh..Hotaru's up to something bad.." said Nonoko. And my smirk just get wider.

I guess the lady luck's on my side today.

The bell rang, and we went to our own seats, starting the lessons of the day with Jin-Jin.

Call me a genius, but who _likes_ Jin-Jin? That one hell of a math teacher always give homework everyday.

"We're having a test next week, and I expect good scores. Those who have low scores for this first test will go to detention for a whole week, so study, or else." Jinno sensei said while sending stares at those who have possibilities at having bad scores, including Mikan.

I can see her gulping from here, and so are the other students.

This is the advantage of being a genius, no worries at all.

"Also, since the collecting-signature project has been canceled, we, teachers, will give all of you more projects, both personal and group. So be prepared for a lot of projects to make." Said Jin-Jin again, and I swear I can see a glint on his eyes. Tch.

xx

**`Lunch break. Canteen. Ruka's POV`**

"Finally ! Lunch ! God, I'm so hating Jin-Jin now, what the hell is with him and the test and the homework, and everything !" scowl Koko with a frown.

We're sitting on an empty table and starting to see the lunch menu.

"Well, who doesn't hate him?" I added.

"Inchou doesn't." said Kitsu. "And Natsume too. They're geniuses !"

"Not true !" replied Inchou while seeing the queue at the food corner.

"Say that again, you're dead." said Natsume boredly.

"Wait, it reminds me ! Me and Nat met the Mikan girl ! You know, the girl that Nat really- alright alright don't look at me like that Nat." paused Kitsu with a scared look since Natsume is starting to send some death galres to him . "Shortly, we met her and her friend, Anna, and we, actually I, told them that I'll meet you guys up to their friends !" continued Kitsu again.

"Really ? Nicee, let's go now !" replied Koko, he seems excited to meet that Sumire girl after all.

Me and Inchou just nod our head, then we went to those girls' table.

"Hi again Mikan, Anna !" said Kitsu cheerfully when we reached their table.

All of those five girls shot their heads up to our direction with surprise.

"Oh hi Kitsu ! And Natsume too," said Mikan and Anna.

Natsume just nod his head, while watching the conversation.

"So let's just start over. This is Ruka, Koko, and as you already know, Inchou." Said Kitsu again, while pointing at the three of us.

Me and Inchou flashed a smile while Koko is grinning like crazy, for God's sake.

"Alright, our turn, so this is Nonoko, my twin, Hotaru, and Permy," said Anna.

Then suddenly the green permed girl twitched and said, "Stop calling me that ! It's so not cool."

The girls just laughed, then Koko said while laughing, "Permy? Haha, that's funny !"

"It's not, so don't call me that !" Permy snapped and she's sending galres to Koko while he just stuck his tongue out.

Haha, they're funny to watch and I unconsciously grin.

Suddenly I saw a camera blitz, and I see that the Hotaru girl holding a camera and took a picture of me? What the hell?

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I just took a few pictures of you, I'm going to sell them and make a lot of money." She said plainly, like it's a normal thing to do.

"What ?" I shockedly asked again.

Then the guys laughed, and even Natsume is laughing a bit at her statement.

"Erm, sorry Ruka-pyon, Hotaru's kind of obsessed with money, so blackmailing is one of her hobbies," said Mikan with a grin.

"P-pyon ?" I asked again, oh God, what could be more embarrassing.

Now all of them are laughing, while I felt like sinking deeper to the ground, and Hotaru just took the chance to shot more pictures of me.

"Come on, stop it, Hotaru," I said while grumbling.

"Try to stop me," said Hotaru with a winning smirk on her face.

Before I get to answer, suddenly someone fell down towards Natsume, and even if he's the type that doesn't care much, he caught that person right on time.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

This is so funny, I feel like calling Ruka with pyon, and he seems so embarrassed about it.

Hotaru's got a new target, and she seems like she's having a great time, haha. These guys are nice and funny too, I can see that the girls like them too.

Suddenly, I heard a few gasp, and there, I see someone, or should I say, a girl, inside Natsume's grip.

Luna Koizumi.

Hell.

"Oh my goodness, thankyou very much Natsume ! I was just accompanying her to the infirmary, but she suddenly collapsed, thank God you caught her in time," said Wakako with a worried face, but I can see her smiling in a flash. Shit with their act.

"Hn." replied Natsume, while looking at that pretending Luna in his arms.

The shit is, she looked damn pretty and fragile right now. And Natsume's looking at her with concern. Damn. Obviously her act is way better than Wakako's.

"Uhm, could you help me taking her to the infirmary?" Wakako asked Natsume with a sweet sickening voice in my ears.

"Maybe Ruka will help too?" she asked Ruka now.

Is one guy not enough to bring a girl to the infirmary? What the hell is with her ?

I just looked at her with a weird look and I turned my gaze to my girls.

They are staring at Wakako and Luna, while Hotaru twitched at Wakako's doing.

"Please guys ?" asked Wakako again. "Luna really doesn't feel good today."

And the crowd's starting to surround us, waiting for Natsume and Ruka's reply.

Ruka looked at the guys, as if saying 'we'll go for a while'.While Natsume stared at me for a moment, then sighed, "Alright then. See you guys later." He said to his guys and us girls, while signaling Ruka to help him.

Wakako flashed a huge wicked smile and said, "Thanks guys !"

Then they're off to the infirmary.

Me? I kept on staring at that biatch who's in Natsume's arms. Well, maybe I'm just a friend of him, but still, it makes me jealous. Real jealous. Especially to know the fact that her façade is so perfect. Anyone would've been fooled if only they haven't seen the real Luna, and how she acts towards me and my girls. And the fact is, no one has seen the real Luna except me and my girls. Kill me.

xx

**`Koko's POV`**

That was unexpected.

Suddenly the most popular girl in school fainted in front of Natsume.

And at the end, Natsume and Ruka left to take her to the infirmary.

I can see that Wakako looked like she's..over reacting?

"That was unexpected, but Nat sure's lucky to have the most popular girl in his arms," I said what's on my mind, and grinned at what I said, trying to melt the tension I saw on the girls' eyes, as soon as the crowd was gone.

"Really unexpected indeed," hissed Permy. Wait, she looks really serious. She knew I was joking right?

"Chill down, Permy." said Nonoko, trying to prevent Permy from talking.

Now I'm curious. What's with these girls and the Student Body Pres and Vice Pres?

"Do you girls have problem with that Luna?" asked Inchou curiously.

Woah, and I thought I am the mind reader.

"Nothing, hehe," replied Anna with a small nervous smile.

"Well, since lunch break won't go forever, why don't we grab some food now? My stomach growled thousands of times already." suggested Kitsu. Seems that he also realized the girls don't like this topic much.

"Alright." said Hotaru. Then I looked at the brunette again, and she's still spacing out after seeing Natsume took Luna to the infirmary.

"Mikan ? Did you hear us?" I asked with concern.

"Eh? Wha-? O-of course, yeah ! Let's take some food," replied her with a small smile.

And then, the rest of the lunch break continued with us talking about anything on our minds, but unfortunately, Natsume and Ruka just showed up after we're back in class and seat in our own seats.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" asked Kitsu with a hint of curiousity. "Wait..You guys didn't do anything to our school's Student Body Pres and Vice Pres right?" he continued while grinning widely.

"What the hell, seriously Kitsu?" asked Ruka, with a shocked face.

"Hahaha, anything can happen right?" I added.

"So, what took you so long?" asked Inchou this time.

"We just accompany them for a while." Natsume shrugged.

"Did Luna wake up already?" I asked this time.

"Nope." Natsume replied.

Then Reo sensei came in, he's like the school counselor, and it was the end of our conversation.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

Ughh, my mind's keep thinking of Natsume holding Luna in his arms.

Shit, I can't concentrate this way.

How he looked at her with concern, how she looked damn pretty in his arms, how there's a new gossip about they're really going out together as in _together..._

"Hello again class !" greeted Reo sensei. "So, do any of you have any questions? Since it's the counselor's job to help you answer it." He added with a smile.

"Sensei, I have a question." said a boy, if I'm not wrong, he's called Hiro or something like that, and he holds a lot of information and newest school issues.

"Is it true that the 'collecting-signature' project that you gave to us has been canceled because the principal considered it as pointless?" asked Hiro innocently.

I laughed and so are the rest of the class members.

Reo sensei's face as pale as paper sheet, "It's off of the topic." He answered coldly.

Woah, this means the answer is yes, haha, I guess the principal rocks.

"Ahem. As you can see, there will be more projects from now on. And I already think of a new group project for you." He said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm going to choose your partners of course, and both of you will discuss about your dream or your dream job, and tell me about it tomorrow, since the school have responsibilities to help all of you to be successful people in the future." he explained.

Shit. I've never have a serious dream job. A ballerina, vet, and actress are so not included in dream jobs, since those are my childhood fantasies. Every kids would think of impossible jobs, duh.

"I already chose your partners, so hurry up and find them." continued Reo sensei.

"...Luna and Wakako….Hotaru and Nonoko…Yuu and Ruka…Koko and Sumire…Kitsu and Anna…Natsume and Mikan…"

Triple damn it. Why of all people, it has to be him? I wasn't completely ready after that jealousy moment. Damn you Reo sensei, all of the partners you chose for me are bad.

First I'm with Luna. And now, I'm with _him_, the one I'm being jealous for. How can my day got worse?

"So now, students, go ahead and find your partner !" said Reo sensei with a grin, God, he's grinning ! He really loves to torture me in group projects.

"Hey baka." I heard Natsume called me. Wait..baka? What the heck.

I shot my gaze towards him, and found him smirking for the God's sake !

"Did you just call me.." I trailed off, still shocked.

"Stupid. Yup. You look like you're going to kill that teacher, and it's stupid." He replied, still with a smirk.

"Urghh, none of your business. Hmph. Just shoo now! I'm soo in a bad mood," I said while burying my head on the table.

"You're stupid alright. I'm your partner, ba-ka." He replied then sat besides me, at the chair where Hotaru already left. Wait again…besides me…oh no…now I'm blushing like tomato and luckily my face's buried on the table. Great. He won't see me blushing like idiot now, will he?

"Come on, let's start already with this stupid discussion." He said again, and I can't answer. My mind's in the 'hiding-my-blush' mission. Great.

"Hey, everything alright, Mikan?" he asked again, now with concern in his voice.

I took a peek at him, and I found his crimson eyes looking at me with curiousity and concern.

Oh not again, now he looked at me like that and he called me by my name, oh no no no, my mission will be failed for sure. Damn, if I don't lift my head up, he'll feel that something's wrong.

"Erm..yeah, nothing's wrong." I said while slowly getting my head up again, tried to hold my blush away.

"Right," he said sarcasticly.

"It's true ! So, let's start this discussion. What's your dream job?" I asked, avoiding whatever question he might ask about the 'blushing' thing.

"Don't have one." He said plainly. Now he looked really serious and stoic.

"Well, me too. I've always envy those people who has dreams, or having special ability to do something for their future. While me? I've always believe that dreams could come true if we keep on believing and try to make it happen. But I never interested in particular jobs, and I'm totally plain. I do everything too normally." then I sighed. It's the truth, "People need passion in life, but I don't feel like I have one."

Did I just say those things? Great, why did I even said that to him? Blame my stupid mouth that always blabbering about things like this.

A few seconds pass, he didn't say anything. Guess I said too much, this is bad.

I glanced towards him, but he just looked at me a bit, then looked straight, avoiding my gaze.

"Uhm..sorry, guess I talked too much….erm, just forgot what I said, it was nothing." I averted my gaze to my desk.

But I feel..disappointed. I don't talk about things like this much even with my best friends or family, since this topic doesn't come up much. Unfortunately my mouth suddenly spilled everything in front of this guy, and he didn't respond anything.

What I said, was not 'nothing'. It was very important, since it's what I feel for my whole life, but what can you say in this situation?

Say 'Please say something?', I don't want him to say something just because I asked for it.

"S-so, how abou-" I abruptly stopped because he suddenly shot his head to my direction.

"What you said, it was wrong." He simply said.

"W-what?" I'm surprised, that's for sure. I thought he would say that it is true.

"Everyone's special, you just haven't noticed it yet. And for passion, do what you want to do, and there you'll have your passion and your dream." He said again, looking deeply at me.

I feel his words are sinking through my head, it feels...right.

To find someone who actually said to me that I'm just like everybody else, that I'm special, and I can do what I always believe.

I feel really content at his words, "Thanks a lot, Natsume, it means a lot to me," I said while flashing a smile to him.

This is probably the first time i got a great advice from a guy-friend.

"Hn." He shortly replied and continued, "So, what do you like to do?"

I grinned and said plainly, "Eat."

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

When I took Luna to the infirmary, I can feel this baka is looking at me, when i'm holding Luna in my arms, with unreadable expression.

I don't know what she's thinking, but after I got back to class, I can see her in a bad mood.

She keeps spacing out, was she...jealous?

As if on cue, I'm her partner and I started to tease her, and yes, she's so great to be teased, and I feel like smirking a lot.

But then it happens. She talks about the dream thing, and I don't know what to say. The whole thing that she said was not right, but I don't know how to say it.

So I just stared at her, then avoid her gaze.

She said to forget what she said, and when I looked at her again, she's looking at the desk, with a sad and disappointed face, and she looks like she's spacing out.

This is no good, I don't know what to say, so I finally shot my gaze to her and said the words that crossed my mind.

Finally she smiled and thanked, and it makes me really happy. Don't know why, but it makes me really glad that I can make her smile like that.

Then I asked, "So, what do you like to do?"

And she answered the most impossible thing I could think of right now, "Eat." with a grin on her face.

I suddenly bursted out laughing a bit, and keep on smirking at her like crazy, while she's looking at me with disbelieve.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth here ! Don't you dare laugh !" Mikan pouted at me.

"Pfft...Right, so you're going to eat for the rest of your life? Pig." I said with a smirk on my face, again.

"O-of course not ! And don't call me pig ! I'm just saying what's on my mind, that's it, hmph." She said again with a frown, and looking at me, pissed off.

"Eating's always on your mind, right?" I asked her, trying to hold my laughter.

"Well, not always...wh-wh-what? N-n-no-no-no, that's-that's-" she shuttered, her face as red as tomato, and she couldn't utter a single word.

That's it, I laughed, and ruffled her hair, then whispered in her ear while smirking, "Relax, I won't tell anyone."

"Damn you Natsume !" she blushed even more, then yelled but not loudly at me, and started to hit me like crazy.

"Now you hit me? I promised to not tell anyone, right?" I asked her again, and she stopped hitting.

She's still blushing, and let out a sigh, "This is so embarrassing…" Then she covered her face with her hands, and I just let out a chuckle, and said, "Great to know you realized. So, let's continue this discussion."

xx

**`Luna's POV`**

Mikan Sakura. She's so dead.

My plan was going really smooth and perfect, well, who can deny my acting after all ? The only people who know about my façade are those bunch of freak show girls.

Everybody saw how Natsume looked at me when I 'fainted', and it was perfect. Wakako said that Mikan was totally shocked and depressed . Great.

But now, from how I see it, Mikan doesn't look depressed at all. _At all_.

She's freaking laughing with Natsume ! With _my_ Natsume !

No, no, bad move Mikan. Because I always get what I want, I never ever failed, and I won't fail this time. Don't call me Luna Koizumi if I ever failed.

Just you see. Tomorrow's going to be your biggest nightmare, because you're facing a Koizumi.

xx

It seems that Luna will bring her Koizumi power to get what she wants, will she succeed?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

this is the slowest update ever, since i'm out of ideas

i hope this chapter's good enough to make you guys write some reviews ;D

what do you think ? i deleted the signature project, since i want Mikan to get away from Luna a bit, haha

thanks so so much for **miramisa90212**, **akira**, **xfayex bbzx **for the reviews ! :D

and for those who added this story as favourites, alerts, and all, thank you so much :D

thanks again for reading this chappie, for all of the supports, and sorry for the grammar errors XD

~ best regards, stars-dream18 ~


	5. The Start Of The Event

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonnymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"There are no mistakes. The events we bring upon ourselves, no matter how unpleasant, are necessary in order to learn what we need to learn; whatever steps we take, they're necessary to reach the places we've chosen to go."

- Richard Bach -

...

**`After School. Still Wednesday. Permy's House. Mikan's POV`**

This time, we decided to come over to Permy's house, since her house is the nearest to school, while my house is the farthest. Yeah, I hate the distance too. That's why I have to take a public bus to go to school, because sadly, the school doesn't have any school bus, haha, really awesome *I'm being sarcastic now, that so not prestigious school*

Permy's house is a two storey and pretty big. She also has this swimming pool that I could die for ! I just love swimming ! She doesn't have any siblings, like me, and both of her parents work till late.

"So…welcome to my house !" exclaimed Permy, and her look says 'home-sweet-home'.

"Woww, your house's great !" said Anna. Damn right. Her house is big, and spacious too, with a living room and a huge kitchen besides the backyard with the swimming pool. The stairs went up to her and her parents' bedroom.

We all sit on the couch at the living room, starting to chat and forgetting our main purposes here, which are 'Begging Hotaru to teach me Math' and do our homeworks.

"Love your swimming pool ! I don't know you like to swim, Permy?" I said, while looking at the swimming pool with sparkling eyes.

"Well, me and mom love sunbathing, my dad uses the swimming pool, haha, let's swim the next time you girls come over," replied Permy, obviously happy for the compliments. "Anyone's hungry? I'll grab some food," she said again, then left to the kitchen.

"Great, i can use some eating before begging you, Hotaru." I said to Hotaru, who seems to be enjoying the comfy feeling of Permy's house.

"Won't work." said Hotaru.

"Come on, your house is the nearest to mine, and you know how far we are from school," I said again, trying to convince her, even though I haven't been to her house.

"It's not working Mikan," laughed Anna.

"Yeah, bet she won't budge,"added Nonoko with a smirk.

"Well, you're lucky ! Nonoko's a genius and Anna's her twin, means they live together and Nonoko can help Anna. Permy's totally smarter than me, so my only option is getting tutored by Hotaru." I pouted, life is not fair.

"So, I'm the last option. The leftover, huh," said Hotaru coldly. Wrong move. Now Hotaru won't help me at all.

"Eehh, that's not what I mean !" I tried to protest.

"Whatever. Don't think I'll help you at all." said Hotaru again.

Anna and Nonoko laughed at her statement, and I can just curse myself.

"I'm back ! Here ! Brought you some potato chips, cokes, chocolate, whatever I can find in the kitchen." suddenly Permy came and shoved a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of food.

I grinned widely, and said, "Thanks Permy !" I think I've been gaining more weight this week, but I don't care, for now, life is sour without eating ;p

"No prob. Oh yeah, and I found these crab brains, want some Hotaru?" asked Permy.

Hotaru's eyes twinkled, _twinkled _for the love of God, and accepted the jars of crab brains.

"I'll teach you, Permy, instead of that baka." said Hotaru while starting to dig in the jars.

"Not. Fair." I said again. Maybe next time I should bring seafood and crab brains? Hmm..

"Life is not fair Mikan, and oh right. Tell me about your discussion with your prince charming ! Saw you got all laughing with him ! Speak up !" cheered Permy, with her gossiping mode : on.

I immediately blushed, remembered how that stupid Natsume made me sooo embarrassed, urggh.

"I wasn't ! He teased me until I die ! God, it was just plain embarrassing !" I said, "And he's kinda weird, being nice at first, then cold, then cheered me up, then teased me again, and it goes on ! It's frustrating !"

"Well, it seems our Mikan really got a serious major crush over here…" said Nonoko with a smirk on her face, while Hotaru looked interested.

"No way ! He might be really really good looking, but he just only love to see me flushed all the time !" I said again, of course I won't say 'Yes ! I like him a lot !' Duh..

"Right…Nice try Mikan," said Permy sarcasticly.

I just flustered and stated what's been bothering me all the time, "He seems to like Luna. I mean, he doesn't bother if she's around, and….She's attractive, you know."

They silenced, as if remembering what happened with Luna and Wakako's act.

"I hope he isn't, because it will shows how he only looks girls from the outside." said Anna.

"Yeah, that's right ! But damn that biatch acts real good," replied Permy.

"But her friend acts like a cow." said Hotaru, with murderous aura.

"Oww, someone's jealous…So you like Ruka now?" teased Nonoko, a grin's plastered on her face.

"Not." said Hotaru. "But she's dead if she take my money source away."

Hmm, Hotaru's jealous alright, but I won't say it out loud. Haha.

"Soo, what about your discussion with Koko, eh?" I asked Permy this time, and her eyes widen.

"Don't you ever mention that guy again ! Urgh, I'm so regretting I got a crush on him !" exclaimed Permy with anger.

"What? Why?" Nonoko asked.

"Damn that guy, all he does is making fun of me and teasing me like crazy !" said Permy again.

"Hey, we're kind of the same, Perm, being the teasing victim !" I gave her high five, and she does too.

"Ooohh, so the luckiest girl here is Anna, huh?" asked Nonoko again, with a smirk on her twin.

"Wh-what? N-no, nothing happened." replied the blushing Anna.

She failed hiding it. Completely failed. That means she got to have a _great_ time with Kitsu.

"Well, I guess I gathered enough information." stated Hotaru, then starting to open her laptop and type something.

"What ? Are you writing what we just said?" I suddenly asked her, with my eyes bulging out.

"Of course not, idiot. I'm just checking the school website. Maybe there's something interesting happening." she replied. "But I guess not," she added and closed her laptop.

"Alright girls, finish the chit chat, let's do our homework now ! The sun almost set and we did nothing so far." said Permy, then we hurrily did our homeworks. Really hate that cruel Jin-Jin, hmph.

xx

**`The Next Day. Thursday. School Gate. Normal POV`**

Finally today has come, and a certain strawberry blonde girl has been smiling with her best friend since morning.

Their amazing plan will be done soon, and they just can't wait to start.

Mikan just arrived at Alice Academy High, and started walking towards her class when two oh-so-most-popular girls approached her.

"Hiya Mikan," greeted Wakako with a sweet-fake smile.

"Eh? Erm…..hi…" replied Mikan indifferently, she twitched her eyebrows as if something weird and extraordinary had happened. Well, something weird and extraordinary actually just happened.

"Well we're just here to tell..… No, _warn_, you and your little girls, that the game is on." whispered Luna in Mikan's ears.

"What game?" asked Mikan with confusion on her face.

"If you don't want to get hurt, then you better play the game well, or stay away from Natsume and Ruka." added Wakako. "Well, although you have no chance of playing the game well."

"That's all. Bye !" said Luna and winked at her.

Mikan just stood there, dumbfounded, realizing that her rival in love is the 'Seductive Queen' herself. And her chance of winning is really small.

xx

**`Class 3A. Mikan's POV`**

A normal girl, with normal brain, normal face, normal family, normal economic condition, and a little bit overweight, is going against the school's beautiful, smart, slim, rich, and popular Student Body President.

Will the normal girl win? Well, in stories and movies, the normal one can win.

But this is reality, not a fiction ! Anyone, help me?

I put my school bag down, then seat on my chair. Of course, as usual, Hotaru already came.

"Hi Hotaru ! What're you doing?" I asked Hotaru, who's busy typing in her laptop, looking pretty serious.

"Hi Mikan. This is so weird." she said then close her laptop.

"What's weird?" Permy asked, then Anna, and Nonoko continued to show up too.

Well, what happened with me and Luna, that's weird.

"I heard from a reliable source, that this week, there will be something different with our 'teaching and learning' system, but I can't find anything at the school's computer data." Hotaru replied.

"Wait, you hacked our school's computer data ?" asked Nonoko with surprise.

"I just looked into it." Hotaru replied again innocently.

"That's the same !" said Permy.

"But if that's the matter, it means, either your source is wrong, or this change of 'teaching and learning' system hasn't been planned before, so the school just made it so suddenly." stated Anna.

"She got a point, I guess that's right." I said.

Then the bell rang and Narumi sensei walked into the classroom. It's strange, he's not supposed to teach us now. But he is our homeroom teacher.

"Go to your seats everyone. I have an announcement." Naru sensei said to the point. "For a whole week, there will be no studying in the academy, since an…_event_ suddenly comes up."

For real ? This is totally awesome ! The whole class cheered, and so do i. Wait a second, but that means the homework we've done are useless ! Argh, why didn't they tell us earlier?

"Quiet, quiet. Without delay, I'll just explain this…_event_." Naru-sensei continued with a dissatisfied look. "As you can see, the Koizumi Fashion Line Company has a lot of new collections this month, and they'd like to share those collections to us. The school thinks it is a good idea, to make relationship with this company. So now, everyone, move to the school hall since the principal will explain more."

Ughh, I got a bad feeling. I guess this is the _game_ Luna's blabbering about, since she literally owns the Koizumi Company, and she's probably the one planning this…._event_.

All of us went to the school hall, and see the other senior classes, 3B and 3C.

Then, the principal Kuonji appeared, and spoke in the microphone. A beautiful lady that look a lot like Luna is standing next to him, and smile that very 'spine-chilling' smile Luna usually uses.

"Hello students. As you can see, there will be a change of 'teaching and studying' system for this whole week. This woman standing next to me, is Lucy Koizumi, the owner of the company that will organize the upcoming event." He paused, then smile…or smirk, to the woman next to him, and she replied with a giggle. Eugh, the same 'Luna-giggle'.

Then Kuonji principal continued, "She thinks it would be great to introduce their newest summer fashion collections in Alice Academy High, since it's so popular for teenagers." he paused, smiled with satisfy at the students' cheering.

"So, for a whole week, there will be fashion shows everyday, and also big sales, both for teenage girls and boys' outfits, from head to toe. This event will be held at the Alice East Building. Also, there will be a lot of class competitions, food bazaar, and at the end of the week, there will be a surprise for all of you." he finally ended his speech.

Lucy Koizumi cleared her throat, then said, "It's a pleasure to be having this company-school relationship, I hope all of you enjoy your week. And also, don't be surprised if a few of my employee will ask a few of you, to help us in this event." she smiled again, and I can even see a few boys are sending whistles to her ! What the hell ?

"Oh right, also, if you want to ask anything, you can ask my daughter, Luna, from class 3A. She'll help you of course." Lucy added and winked to Luna. I know she's promoting her daughter, tsk, and I get a feeling that Luna's really the one who's planning this.

xx

**`Normal POV`**

"Can you believe it? No studying for a week ! Woohoo !" Kitsu yelled at the obvious, only to be followed by Koko.

"Yeah, it's almost impossible." said Ruka.

"Don't forget, the Koizumi is the biggest fashion line in…the world, I guess." replied Inchou.

"Maybe." Natsume replied, looked like he doesn't care at all.

All of them went out of the school main building and started to go to the Alice East Building.

"Know what? I just knew that there are a lot of other buildings here ! And they even have this forest ! What was it called again?" asked Koko.

"It really shows that you never pay attention at any kind of formal announcement." said Inchou.

"Hey, don't say that ! I also never did, haha," laughed Kitsu then high fived with Koko.

"It's called Northern Forest. Natsume often go there, right Nat?" asked Ruka.

"Sometimes." replied Natsume, still doesn't care.

"Woahh, really? What's it like?" asked Koko.

"Like a forest. Usual." said Natsume again. "The view's great though."

"Cool !" said Kitsu.

"Hey guys, we're…..here?" said Inchou unsurely, since the building in front of them doesn't look like a building at all.

There is no roof. _No freaking roof_. And the walls are gone too. So all left are poles in each corner, that was already decorated so there are a lot of ribbons and lanterns all over the place. The poles are the only evidence that there was a building there.

Crowded is just the perfect word to describe the surroundings.

There are a lot of 'Koizumi Fashion Line' banners and signs on the sides of the path towards the 'building', and a lot of stands had been set up on the left and right sides of the 'building'.

The stands are meant for the food bazaar that provides all kind of 'ready' food.

While inside the 'building' is the place for the competitions, fashion collections booth, and fashion show. The competition and fashion show will be held on certain hours only.

"Dude, I'm not a big fond of clothes, but this is _huge._" said Koko. They are currently seeing the place from afar.

"Wanna check out what's inside the...' building'?" asked Ruka.

"Sure," replied Inchou. Then all of them went inside.

There's a huge stage inside, meant for the open roof fashion show. Well, since it's summer, they predict it won't rain. Even though the fashion shows haven't started yet, all of the lights are on, showing the perfect view of the grand catwalk. The newest fashion collections booth will be opened after the fashion show. A few crews are preparing the booths, stands, and decorations.

"I'm out." said Natsume. He doesn't see anything great around, and so the other guys, since the show hasn't started yet.

"Let's go to the food station then ! I want to eat," said Kitsu plainly.

And so, they stepped inside the crowded food bazaar. Well, it doesn't look like a bazaar though.

The stands are decorated beautifully, and there are lanterns, again, that being set over and across the stands, that can also light up at night.

"Woah, they sell a lot of food here ! It feels like in some kind of festival or something." exclaimed Koko.

"Oh my gosh ! They sell a lot of food here ! Come on hurry up Hotaru !" a certain brunette yelled excitedly.

And so these five guys turned their look towards the brunette and her friends.

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

She is loud, for sure. After we met with the girls, they, I repeat, _they_ aka idiot Koko and Kitsu decided to split the boys and girls up, and so, here I am, stuck with this childish girl, just the two of us.

"Come on…Natsume…Please? Please?" Mikan pleaded again for the fourth time.

"It's your fault you didn't bring any money with you." I said again, staring coldly at her.

"B-but, I don't know that this event is coming…So please please please ? These howalon looked really tempting, and I'm hungry too. Come on, you gotta help your troubled friend here," that childish girl begged me again, while looking at those howalon with sparkling eyes.

Then I quietly shoved a few bucks to the howalon seller, and he gave me a box of howalon in return.

"Oh my God ! Thankyou thankyou thankyou Natsume !" Mikan looked at me with a happy face and started jumping around.

I smirked and said, "Who says it's for you? Hmm? It's for me," Then I plopped a small bite of howalon to my mouth. Hmm, it's sweet, light, and tasty.

She looked at me with her jaw dropped, then started to mumbling around. "Well, do you mind to share?" she asked me with pleading tone, again.

"Nope." I said plainly, then started to walk.

"Heyy, that's not fair ! At least give me a bite !" she protested and started running to catch up with me.

"Nope." I said again, while looking at her from the corner of my eyes.

"But, Nat-" She suddenly stopped talking, so I immediately looked at her, and what luck, she tripped and ready to meet the ground, but I quickly grabbed her waist, preventing her from falling, then pulled her closer to me.

She looked surprised, and started to avert her gaze from the ground to me, and just staring at me like that.

"Na-nats-I-I mean….I-I…erm, thanks. For… that. Erm..yeah, that." She started to stammering her words, and glanced at me nervously, and scared?

Wait, scared, why? I only helped her, why scared? Something's not right, I twitched my eyebrows, only to find her looking normal again. Well, I'm going to find out what the hell is wrong with her.

I released my hand, and said, "Watch your steps, baka. Here's your Howalon." I gave her the box of Howalon, and she unsurely accepted it.

Then slowly, her face lighten up, and she grinned a lot. "Thanks Natsume !" She laughed, and started to eat her howalon. After the first bite, her eyes widen, and she smiles.

"It's delicious !" she said again, then shove me the box. "Don't you want some?"

I took a handful, and plopped them in my mouth. It is delicious.

I looked at her to see her wide smile, showing her braces, and started eating again.

I really want to see her without her glasses and braces. Wonder what she'll look like.

Right now, she looks, normal. Not ugly though. But still, it makes me curious.

"I'm done ! Thanks again, Natsume." she flashed a smile and throw the box in the rubbish bin nearby. "You can actually be nice sometimes." She added then grinned.

"I'm always nice." I said with a smirk.

"Ewww…Noo ! Definitely not !" she shook her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Nice job, so this is how you repay someone who treats you, eh Polka?" I said again.

"Hey, that's not true ! And you don't have to treat me you know," she protested again then paused. I smirked, waiting her reaction. Does she realize?

"Why did you call me Polka?" she asked again, and staring confusedly at me. "My name's not Polka."

I chuckled at her reaction, she's really dense.

"Hey, it's not funny ! What the hell is Polka?" she asked me again, demanding an answer.

"Well, no girls wear that childish pattern on their undergarments, would they?" I asked her back while smirking.

"Wha-?" she abruptly paused, and seemed like thinking, then she looked at her chest, her eyes widen, then she shot glares at me. "You pervert ! You're peeking at…at….there !" she yelled, and her face is just as red as tomato, both embarrassed and pissed.

"It's your fault you tripped." I lifted my shoulders, then put my hands in the school pants' pocket, and continue walking.

"B-but,y-you, aarrggghhh, you don't have to look, urggghh !" she stomped her feet, and crossed her arms, then continue walking too. Her face still as red as tomato. She looks really funny, and cute, although I won't say it out loud.

I chuckled again, and pat her head, "Good girl." I said, then she started to send me glares.

I just chuckled again and smiled a bit.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

I can't believe that pervert bastard ! He peeked at my bra ! What the hell, urrrghhh…

Great, my shame list has added more and more because of that guy.

I'm not interested in seeing those mouth-watering food in the bazaar around me anymore, since that guy has definitely ruined my appetite.

I saw him smiled a bit, and I unconsciously starting to look at him.

He suddenly looked me back, and I immediately looked at the street again.

Then I heard him chuckled, ugh, this is soo embarrassing. "Stop it ! It's not funny." I pouted at his reaction.

"It is." he replied, and smiled again.

God, I really love to see him smile. It feels like I'm being pulled by those deep crimson eyes, and sinking through his warm presence.

It feels really comfortable being near him. I've...never, felt this way before.

Suddenly, I spotted her. The person I'm avoiding the most. Oh no no no...

Luna Koizumi. And her _followers_. She looked at me, then at Natsume, then shot a glare towards me and shook her head.

Oh great, what will she do now? She…_warned_ me about avoiding Natsume, but of course, I forgot, and I don't care too.

"Natsume ! There you are !" she smiled…real sweetly, but I guess I'm the only one here who got sicken of her smile. She waved her hand, then started to run a little towards us, leaving her…._followers_ behind, waiting for her.

I stole a glance at Natsume, he just looked at Luna while nodding. He looked pretty interested. And it just make me more annoyed.

I know that Luna realized his…'welcoming reaction', so she stood in front of us, then said, "Natsume, we need your help for some…things for the show, would you like to help us?" she flashed a smile. A normal smile. Not seductive smile like she usually use on boys. It's odd…..

"I don't do shows." answered Natsume, while twitching his eyebrows.

"Please Natsume, it's not hard, the problem is my mom really wanted you to do this, I don't know why, so please, would you help us ?" Luna begged with a soft voice, and put on her puppy eyes. Hah, I rolled my eyes, I think, _she_ want him to do this ! Not her mom !

The problem is, she doesn't look flirty at all ! Why? She even looked…nice….and cute….Darn it.

Wait a minute….Oh shit. I knew it, she knows that Natsume don't like the flirty type, and she covers her flirty type well. I looked at Natsume nervously, waiting for his reply.

"I'm accompanying Mikan right now." he said again. What? Does he really mean it?

I looked at him, surprised, I can't believe he'd say that. I feel so….happy. I can even feel my face became warmer.

Luna suddenly shot her head towards me, I can see her silent glare, then she said, "Oh ! You're here, Mikan ! Well, since that's the problem, do you mind if Natsume go help us with the event a bit?" she asked me sweetly. Heck, unfortunately I don't see that as sweet at all. She looked at me with winning smile. I can just gulped.

Natsume looked at me in the eyes, as if waiting for my answer. Oh bother, I really wanna screamed out a no ! But of course, I have to say yes, since Luna's excuse is asking for Natsume's help for the sake of the event !

I took a deep breath, then finally said, "It's up to you Natsume, I'm fine with anything." I forced a smile to him.

Natsume's still looking at me with a troubled face. He's not sure, I know it.

"Alright then, since it's settled, let's go Natsume !" exclaimed Luna happily.

Since Natsume didn't move, I sighed, and forced myself to say this right, "Really Natsume, it's alright. I'll call Hotaru or the others so I can go with them. It's fine." Then I flashed a small smile. A forced smile indeed.

What a lie, I don't bring my phone today.

He shrugged, then finally said, "Alright, I'll go."

Luna jumped a little with joy, hell right, with _joy_ indeed, then take Natsume's hand. His freaking _hand_. She's damn cunning. But what I really feel bad is, he _took_ her hand back and starting to walk away, with their hands linking.

While I'm left behind. And can only look at them with disappointed look.

Well, what can you wish for ? What kind of guy doesn't like Luna Koizumi ? She's perfect, from the outside though, but still.

In my entire life, all the guys I've got a crush on, only looked girls from the outside. Only looked _me _from the outside. They damn played my feelings alright. They damn made me bad memories, horrible horrible ones. Not too horrible, but still, it hurts. It felt like trauma, and I hope I can forget it soon. That's why…..I'm kind of….different. Is being different that bad ?

I hope Natsume doesn't get caught with Luna's fake charm, it's for his sake too.

I changed my direction, so I can avert my gaze away, then start walking aimlessly on the way.

xx

**`Hotaru's POV`**

Fantastic. I'm with my money source for a whole day, and I managed to take a lot, and I mean, _a lot_ of his photos.

I sold his last photos, and yes, it was a great fortune...This is just great.

"H-hotaru ! Stop taking pictures already !" Ruka groaned while starting to blush.

"Not yet." I said, then continue taking his pictures.

He just flushed and looked away. Suddenly, something white and fluffy ran towards him.

A pure white rabbit.

"Woah, Usagi !" he's surprised by the rabbit's arrival, then lift it up and rest it on his arms.

What. The. Heck.

"So you love animal." I stated. He just nod and start patting his rabbit.

"Good pose, bunny boy." I smirked then start taking a lot more pictures of him and his beloved Usagi-rabbit.

"Wh-what the heck ? Hotaru !" he yelled, trying to snatch my camera, but I immediately dodge, and put the camera inside my backpack.

"I'm done." I said, and it made him stop trying to snatch my camera.

"Urgh, whatever." he grumbled.

"What did you say?" I glared at him, while opening my backpack.

"N-nothing. So just close that backpack and don't even think to take _anything_ from inside," replied Ruka nervously.

"Good. Alright then." I said, then close my backpack.

Suddenly, I saw someone familiar, so I shot my head towards that person, only to find Mikan, wandering around alone. _Wandering around alone_.

Where the hell is that Natsume Hyuuga ? Did he abandon her ? Did he _dare_ abandon her ?

"Mikan." I said a loudly so she can hear me.

I saw her slowly lift her head up from the ground, and she looked…bad. Her eyes seems so heavy and no smile was on her face. Then she suddenly realized that I'm here, and gave me a huge smile. A huge fake smile.

"Hi Hotaru, and Ruka-pyon." Mikan said softly.

"Where's Natsume?" asked Ruka. It seems he's curious too.

"Umm…he went with Luna…I guess he need to help something with some kind of show." she replied, still with that fake smile.

I gritted my teeth, and stare at this idiot brunette. Why the hell did she let that Luna bitch do that?

"Mikan…" I started, trying to signal her what I'm thinking.

"I know, I know, it just happened. I can't say no, since it's for the show." Mikan replied again.

"It's odd, Natsume usually won't just help anyone, especially girls, hmm, I think he got his eyes on Luna Koizumi, heh," said Ruka with a grin.

Urgh, another idiot ! I see Mikan's face changed, she looked…worse, since this stupid blond boy looked like he's saying that Natsume likes that fake and bitchy girl. Nice job Ruka. Not.

I put on my baka gun, and shoot at Ruka's head. Bull's eye.

"Ouch..What's that for ?" asked bunny boy while rubbing his head.

"You just did something wrong, so you're paying for it." I said again coldly.

"Hey, come on. Stop fighting, why don't we continue looking at this bazaar, eh?" asked Mikan, trying to melt the tension and avoid this topic.

"Sure Mikan, but I really felt that I didn't do anything wro-" before he finished, I shot him again, since it seems he keeps on blabbering things that shouldn't be heard right now.

"Let's go. Wanna check the schedule of this week's event?" I asked.

"You have the schedule ? Wow that's great ! Now's 10:30 a.m. Wonder when will the fashion show and things start, can I see it ?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"It's 1000 yen each." I replied. Of course I won't give free things away.

"What? Are you serious Hotaru ? I don't even bring any money…so cruel…" she mumbled, and I just smirk. "…and I got to eat those Howalon because Nat-" she continued then abruptly stopped. As if she's saying something she shouldn't say. She looked at the sky, spaced out.

Ruka tilted his head, waiting for Mikan to continue.

I know that she remembered about that damn 'blinded by bitch' Hyuuga, *sigh*.

"For now, I'll give it for free. This time only." I said, trying to cover her sudden stop.

Mikan looked at me, with thank you on her honey hazel eyes, then grabbed the paper I shoved her.

xx

Alice Academy High and Koizumi Fashion Line Company Event Schedule

**Day 1, Thursday**

11 : 30 p.m. - Fashion Show

02 : 00 p.m. - Collections Booth

**Day 2, Friday**

08 : 00 a.m. - Fashion Show

10 : 30 p.m. - Collections Booth

01 : 00 p.m. - Class Competition 1

**Saturday & Sunday**

- No School -

**Day 3, Monday**

08 : 00 a.m. - Fashion Show

10 : 30 p.m. - Class Competition 2

01 : 30 p.m. - Collections Booth

**Day 4, Tuesday**

08 : 00 a.m. - Fashion Show

10 : 30 p.m. - Collections Booth

01 : 00 p.m. - Class Competition 3

**Day 5, Wednesday**

08 : 00 a.m. - Class Competition 4

10 : 30 p.m. - Fashion Show

01 : 30 p.m. - Collections Booth

**Day 6, Thursday**

08 : 00 a.m. - Fashion Show

10 : 30 p.m. - Class Competition 5

01 : 30 p.m. - Fashion Show

04 : 00 p.m. - Collections Booth

07 : 00 - Summer Night

# Fashion Show duration : 2 hours

# Collections Booth duration : 1 hour 30 minutes

# Class Competition duration : 2 hours

# Students come at 07 : 00 a.m. like usual, and go home at 03 : 00 p.m., except for the last day, which is 11 : 00 p.m.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

I read the schedule, and my eyes bulged out on their own.

"Fashion Shows every single day ? These looks boring…" I unconsciously speak out what's on my mind.

Hotaru and Ruka just shrugged, I can see that they're also not sure of these….._things_ that will happen.

"We'll find out soon. So, we have 1 hour to eat lunch and find a good spot to watch the Fashion Show. Shall we go now ?" Ruka grinned, as if he knew my stomach's starting to growl.

"Good idea, bunny boy. Let's go." replied Hotaru, and we start walking

"Yeah ! Come on, Ruka-pyon," I added, as Ruka just looked frustrated because of the nicknames we're giving him.

I just grinned, and starting to eye the food around us.

xx

**`Luna's POV`**

This is sooo perfect. My plan's starting to go real smooth.

Yesterday, I asked mom to make this event thingy and made a deal with the principal, and hell yeah, the principal's on my side. Hah, take that Mikan Sakura. Mom also back me up in my ways of getting Natsume, this is totally great.

There is no way, Mikan's going to have Natsume now, well, as you can see, I'm holding hands with him right now, and he doesn't mind at all. Heh.

I cleared my throat then say as sweet as I could, "Ermm, Natsume, sorry to bother you like this, but suddenly my mom specifically mentioned your name to help us in one of the shows," I looked at him and shot my puppy eyes.

He looked me back, without a smile and said, "It's fine."

Well, he didn't smile..yet. I'm holding myself not to flirt this hot good looking guy. I want him so bad, and I get what I want. Always. No matter how many girls I have to….exterminate. No matter how pretendeous I have to be.

"So, what do you like to eat here?" I tried to make conversations with him, avoiding the….flirting topics. And it worked. We chatted _animatedly _on the way to the Alice East Building, as I secretly trying to impress this guy.

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

I felt bad for leaving Mikan like that, and she looked….hurt, when I left her.

She tried to cover it though, but I can see it. But before I can react much, Luna took my hand already, pretty aggressive I must say. But I just lost that thought and start following her.

Compared to Mikan, well, honestly, Luna's more beautiful, and she has the die-for body. I know that she's popular, smart, and rich. Who doesn't want to be around this type of girl ? She doesn't act bitchy around me, so I just go with the flow.

But some part of me says that there's something particular with these two. Both of them are keeping something away from me, but I don't know, whether it's good or bad.

"So, what do you like to eat here?" she asked me, trying to make conversation. I smirked, then start talking with her. And yeah, I won't admit it, but it also feels good talking with her. But still, not as good as talking with Mikan. There's something different with that brunette, that makes me feel more...honest.

Suddenly, we arrived in the Alice East Building, and Luna met a few crews there. Then she came to me with unsure and worried look.

"Uhm, Natsume, it seems my mom wants you to help with the fashion show, as the model…." she started.

What. The. Fuck ? Before I can say 'no', she continued, "I'm really sorry Natsume, I know you don't like this, but it seems the model that should be my partner, can't come for this whole week, but the Fashion Show must go on, so, we have to find the replacement, and my mom thinks you're perfect."

Still, I won't do it. I'm not worried of showing up there, since my body's built up, but not exaggerated. I won't do it since I don't like models much.

"Sorry Luna, but I don't think I'd do it." I said, trying to turn her offer down.

She looked really dissapointed, and bit her lip. Her face looks like she doesn't know what to do and helpless. I felt kind of guilty now.

She sighed then said again, "Well, if you're in, you'd be partnered with me all the time, so you don't have to show up on your own. Will this change your mind? Please Natsume, we'd come out together?" she asked me again with pleading tone.

This time, I sighed. Well, in this case, I won't walking around all by myself, and it does make different. But still, a model? Yuck.

She's looking at me with a hopeful face, I'm so going to regret this, but you gotta help right? I'm almost sure if i refused, the teachers will force me anyway.

"Just this time, once." I finally stated.

She jumped with joy and hugged me. _Hugged me for God's sake._ "Thank you, oh thank you Natsume ! My mom will be so happy !" she exclaimed with a huge smile.

Since it's a little bit awkward, because she suddenly jumped and hugged me like that, and a lot of people are looking, I just hugged her back, so she can _release_ me.

That's when I saw her. Mikan, from across the street, looking at me with a shocked expression, then she looked down to the ground, avoiding my gaze.

Somehow I felt like I've done something not right, really not right.

I released my _returning_ hug, then said to Luna, "Be back in a few." Then I immediately jog to Mikan's place, also just realizing, that Hotaru and Ruka are there too, looking at me with surprise as well.

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

finally an update ! XD

this chapter is so making me frustated because i can't stop writing, haha ;)

i really want to show what happened with Mikan, soon, i hope !

thanks a lot lot lot for **sapphireangel09**, **xfayex bbzx**, **XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX **for reviewing the last chapter !

thanks a lot lot lot too for you who added my stories as favourites and alerts ! also if there are silent readers out there ;)

really appreciate those reviews, favourites, and alerts since it really boost my mood :D

another final thanks (i said too many thanks, eh? haha) for reading this chappie, my blabberings, and sorry for the grammar errors XD

~best regards, stars-dream18~


	6. Day 1, Fashion 'Troubles' Show

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonnymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"It's not hard to make decisions when you know what your values are."

- Roy Disney -

...

**`Mikan's flashback`**

_Why? This question always pop out in my mind. Why?_

_People say it's the balance of life. Yin Yang. If there's a light, there must be a darkness._

_After good things happened, bad things will come. It always happen to me._

_But Why? Why do I always get the good things first, then I get the bad end?_

_Why me? Why can't I get the bad things first, then I can get the happy ending?_

_Can I ever find the happy ending this way?_

xx

**`Still Thursday. Mikan's POV`**

They just hugged. Natsume and Luna just hugged each other.

Will you get angry, sad, or disappointed if you see the one you got a crush on is hugging someone else?

I do. Maybe I'm not his girlfriend, or maybe this is just another stupid crush I have. But it still hurts.

It has been always hurts. Always. No matter how many times I've experienced this moment, the pain never lessen.

I guess I can't learn from experience if it's about love and crush thingy. Yeah, blame myself for this.

"Hey," a very familiar male voice said unsurely.

I took a deep breath, then rise my head, only to meet a pair of crimson eyes looking at me, but quickly avert his gaze to Hotaru and Ruka who are beside me.

"You owe us explanation, man," Ruka said with a small unsure quick grin.

I know Ruka also feels really awkward right now, since I looked really lost in thought and Hotaru just put on her poker face, and keep glaring at Natsume.

"Hn," Natsume replied, then looked at me, waiting for a reply.

"H-hi again Natsume !" I gathered all my strength just to shot a big smile right now, and trying to stop thinking about the hug.

_Come on Mikan, you've always been able to hide your feelings….. _

Hotaru glared at me, right after I said those words, seems unhappy because I looked like nothing happened, because I'm hiding my feelings, again.

Well, maybe I can't hide them from Hotaru.

"So, what did you do with Luna?" asked Ruka. Damn, I don't really want to know.

"Just walking." Natsume replied shortly, then continued stealing glances at me and Hotaru.

"You seem to like it." Ruka said again, now with a smirk. Oh no, I really don't want to hear this.

"She's good, and nice too." Natsume replied shortly again. But that short answer seemed to be the longest answer I've ever heard. And it feels so disappointing.

He suddenly looked at me, wondering what my expression is, so I immediately flashed a smile, hiding that feeling again.

Well, people have different opinions, do they? I don't feel like yelling my opinion about how bitch Luna is right now, since Natsume looked quite…..happy. And I don't want to ruin his mood, just to satisfy myself.

"What are you helping her?" Hotaru suddenly started to join the conversation, but her look still kills.

Natsume suddenly shrugged, and his expression darken. "A stupid Fashion Show."

Ruka's eyes bulged out, and so am I. I guess we both think of the same thing. Before both of us can utter a single word, Hotaru snapped, "I don't know you like modeling?"

My jaw almost dropped when I heard her stated to the point. I looked at Natsume and he twitched his eyebrows to Hotaru, he looks like he was about to swallow a bug, "I'm only helping."

So, Natsume _is _being a model, heh, I can tease him as much as I can, since he doesn't look like he enjoys it. I suddenly feel like I'm gonna laugh at his face at any moment now.

"Seriously Nat ? Hahaha, you'd do that just for a girl ?" Ruka laughed at Natsume's expression.

My thought of laughing suddenly stopped, and I unconsciously gulped. I didn't think of it this way before. I looked at Natsume, rather nervously, wondering if he'll answer, 'She's not just a girl.', since if he answers that, I don't think I can hide my feelings now.

I kept on looking at him, hoping he wouldn't say that, because if he is…well, I should bury my hopes away, as fast as I could, before it's too late, and I already hoped too much. God, I feel like lovesick now, this is bad.

I promised myself I won't 'love' anyone this fast, not this fast, ever since _that_ happened. _That worst experience ever_.

Natsume stared at Ruka with disbelieve and replied, "What the heck Ruka? I did that since I know the teacher will force me if I disagree. Seriously, you gotta fix your brain." Natsume shook his head, still with disbelieve in his eyes.

Ruka looked sooo embarrassed, then suddenly Hotaru's eyes twinkled and she grabbed her camera and took his pictures.

My eyes bulged out and I suddenly laughed, a real laugh, in the same time when Natsume chuckled.

I avert my gaze to him, only to find him looking at me, with one of his eyebrows lifted up.

I flashed a huge grin then said, "They're sooo gonna make one hell of a partner, don't you think?"

He smirked then said, "Yeah, Ruka's gonna be blackmailed forever."

I laughed again, unexpected he'd say that.

"You didn't talk much before now." He suddenly said again, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I was taken aback by this, and slowly lower my head down, I don't know what to say.

"Nahh, it's just your feeling." I said, looking up at him again.

He looked like he doesn't believe what I said, but just shrugged in reply.

I gulped down, don't know what to say.

"Are you scared of me?" he suddenly asked again, looking at me.

My eyes widen, and I can feel my face became paler.

_How can he know? Did he know about what happened to me? He-_

"I mean, you sometimes looked scared when you're with me, and you looked…..nervous." he said again, trying to explain his words. Then he looked at me again with concern.

I tried to think about any answers on my mind, but right now, all I can think of is he's really good at reading my expression and my body language, and this is not good.

I'm sure I've hidden my feelings perfectly, but how can he know that I often got nervous and even looked…._scared_, around him.

I just know him in a few days, and he can see me through, just like that? He's different… From any 'boy-friend' I've ever met.

But one thing I'm relieved is, and immediately let out a deep relieved breath, he doesn't know about my terrible experience at junior high, and how much I've changed from the inside ever since.

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

I'm right. All this time, she did often feel scared. I can see her eyes widen, as if her secret's leaked out, and her face even got paler. What's wrong with her?

I know that she can cover her expressions well, but still. I'm good at reading her expression, don't know why. She seems like an open book to me.

Somehow, I can feel that she's hiding something from the first time we met. And all those smiles I often see, seem like hiding that something.

What is she trying to hide anyways?

Now she seems to think of an answer, and apparently she couldn't think one.

I sighed, then said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but, did I do something wrong?"

I really hate to see her scared of me, especially when she looked like she's a lost puppy, nervous, and doesn't know what to do.

Her expression's back to normal, then she immediately answered, "N-no, I mean, you don't do anything wrong." Well, that's good.

She suddenly flashed a small reassuring smile, then said, "Maybe at those times, I….erm, just not feeling well?" she tried to convince me, but I already know from the start that she's definitely searching for a reason. But I won't force her.

"That's good then." I finally replied with a small smile.

"Natsume ! Come one, we have to prepare now..." a sing-a-song female tune was heard.

All four of us, even Hotaru who's busy taking pictures, shot our head towards this strawberry blonde girl.

I nodded my head towards Luna. Before I get to say anything, she's suddenly besides me, linking my arm to hers, and said, "Sorry guys, but we have to prepare for the show now." Luna said with a sweet smile to them.

But I can see her specifically looking at Mikan, so I looked at Luna strangely, but she keeps on staring at Mikan. This is weird.

"Yeah sure." Mikan replied, then smiled.

Ruka just flashed a knowing smile, while Hotaru's suddenly back to her poker face and nodded.

"See you guys later." I finally said to them, then following Luna towards the building.

xx

**`Permy's POV`**

Bad day. Really really bad day. Want to know why?

THAT ONE HELL OF A MONKEY'S WITH ME FOR A WHOLE FREAKING DAY !

"Come on, what did I do ? You've been silent for a long long time now," he said for the what millionth time. Urgggghhhh.

"Because you made me embarrassed in front of a whole crowd you moron !" I finally snapped back at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you hit the pole," he rolled his eyes while smirking widely.

God I hate him a lot !

"That's because you suddenly pulled me towards the different direction, which is to that stupid pole's direction !" I'm holding the urge to yell louder at him now.

"Well, it's your fault for being so dense of your surroundings." He said lightly and innocently. "I said sorry already, you know." He added.

"Wait, I'm not finished ! Then you laughed loudly ! _Loudly_ for the God's sake ! And you even said _loudly_ that I accused the pole for hitting me ! Which I didn't ! What the hell is with you !" That's it, I'm really pissed off now.

He laughed non-stop at my statement, so I added, "Stop it, Koko ! You're reaaally pissing me off now, urggh." I grumbled again. This is going to be a looong day.

"Well, the crowd loves it though," he grinned at me.

I just mumbled a few 'whatever' and 'go away', then we continued walking again, while he's teasing me all the way.

Suddenly, my cell phone beeped. Hotaru just texted me. She _texted _me ! How come that money lover want to spent her money for texting message ?

It seems that the Fashion Show is starting, so she gathered us all to the Alice East Building, with Ruka paying the expenses for sending the message.

Woah, it seems her business plan with Ruka really is working.

xx

'**Normal POV. Alice East Building`**

"It's starting ! The fashion show's starting ! And we're at the front lines too !" Permy squealed happily.

"Yup. Money's in the air." replied Hotaru with dollar signs on her eyes, and camera on her hand.

Ruka sweat dropped, it seems he has a silent grudge against Hotaru's camera.

"Ugh, girls and their fashion-obsession." Kitsuneme said while wrinkling his nose, looked a little bit disgusted.

"Hey, the only one here with fashion-obsession is Permy, you know !" Anna said, definitely opposing Kitsuneme's words.

"She's 100% correct !" Mikan added with a supporting face.

"Hmph, what's wrong with you girls? Fashion is important, you know." Permy replied, defending herself.

"Humiliation record is also important." Koko said with a huge grin.

Permy immediately send glares at him, with a 'don't-you-dare-tell-anyone' look, and Koko just grinned wider.

"I wonder what's the theme?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"Well, it seems it's for us to find out in the next one minute." Ruka answered.

"Wait everyone, where's Natsume?" Inchou asked this time, just realized that Natsume's nowhere to be seen.

Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka immediately exchanged glances with the same knowing smile.

Ruka replied with a smirk, "Don't worry, he'll definitely be here. You'll see him _soon_."

Before anyone can reply, suddenly the host of the Fashion Show showed up in the center of the catwalk, and the crowd, that contains a way larger number than it should be, cheered.

"Welcome everyone ! Alice Academy High students and teachers, also, all of the teenagers around the school's neighborhood !" the host started, and the crowd cheered again.

Yes, to make this event merrier, the school 'warmly' accept, and even invite, all of the teenagers in the school's neighborhood, which also includes Alice Academy Junior High, and also teenage students from other schools.

"Now, to open this long waited Fashion Show, I'll announce the theme of today's Fashion Show !" the host said again, and the crowd went even wilder.

"Well, today's Fashion Show is the grand opening of this one week school-company event, so today's theme is quite classic. It's the 'Summer In Paradise' !" said the host cheerfully, and the crowd's reaction is just as expected. Loud. There are even a few wolf whistle, thinking that there maybe some revealing clothes.

"Wait wait. Before more people think that this will be a swimming suit Fashion Show, then you're wrong ! This Fashion Show will show you the 'Summer' in our designer's eyes." The host said again, then added, "Let us give a huge applause for our talented, beautiful, and gorgeous designer, Lucy Koizumi !"

The crowd applaud, then Lucy Koizumi appeared on the catwalk, wearing a white knee length spaghetti dress, with little white diamonds covered most part of it, but her waist line is covered with shocking pink diamonds. She wears heavy makeup with pink as the main color, also with matching pink diamond earrings and necklace. Even a few part of her shocking pink stilettos are also covered in pink diamonds.

A part of the crowd just loves the way she looked and dressed, but another part of the crowd, like Mikan and the rest, totally do not love it.

"Thanks for coming everyone !" Lucy Koizumi started her short speech with a wink. "I hope all of you enjoy this Fashion Show. A few of the models are from my company, and the rest…are students, both from inside and outside this school. Of course, my daughter, Luna, also participate here !" she said with a really small wicked smile.

Mikan twitched at her statement, knowing that she's promoting her daughter, again.

"Also, the models will only appear once, each with a signature outfit, since these collections are limited. The models here will be judged by your reaction, if you love them to show up, then they will show up for the rest of the week. So, let's just end this chat and continue with the show ! Enjoy !" Lucy Koizumi finally finished her speech, and the show begins.

xx

**`Nonoko's POV`**

The show's finally begin, and the crowd just get wilder.

Well, to me, all fashion shows are the same, they are just models walking around with designer's clothes, and most of them are expensive for me.

Me and Anna's parents are not filthy rich, but also not poor. But we're not the type of family that loves to buy too expensive things.

The models that walk at the catwalk are beautiful and handsome. All of them have the 'die-for' body.

The girl or the female clothes are mostly knee length sundresses, with colorful colors that showed the perfect summer theme, with matching jewelries and high heels or stilettos.

And of course the make up, but a few of them are wearing waaaaay too much make up, although it needs a little bit thicker makeups for fashion shows, but it's kinda disturbing.

I'm impressed, I don't expect to see…normal clothes, after seeing how Luna's mom, aka the designer, dressed up, which is super eww.

Then Wakako showed up, as the model. I'm not surprised, duhh. But what makes my jaw dropped from the moment she appeared until she disappeared, were, she was wearing a shocking blue tube top, that was really revealing her cleavage, skin, and curves, also a super duper really short denim shorts with shocking blue stilettos. She also wears matching jewelries, a fedora hat, and….the heavy make up.

Well, she still looks pretty, but...as I said earlier, it's disturbing. And know what makes my jaw dropped the most? She threw her fedora hat towards a certain person. Guess who is it?

Ruka Nogi.

Ruka seems really shocked by this, not surprised, but shocked. He didn't try to catch it, but somehow, it landed on his grip around the Usagi-rabbit. And hell yeah, the crowd went wild, Koko, Kitsu and Inchou teased him right away. While us girls?

We immediately looked at Hotaru, who put off her poker face and replaced it with a grim face. Uh-oh. This is really bad. All of us just said nothing, stared at each other, and slowly avert our gaze to the catwalk. Praying that Hotaru won't do any plan any sooner.

"Hey, you girls are so quite," Koko said after teasing the now blushing Ruka.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Inchou added.

All of us just shrugged, and I answered with a nervous laugh, "Nothing, hehe."

The guys looked confused, while we girls just pretend that nothing happened.

Now, back to the keep-on-going Fashion Show.

The boy or the male clothes are mostly T-shirts or sleeveless shirts, with knee length shorts, caps or sunglasses, and a pair of running shoes or sandals. Luckily none of them looked like wearing heavy makeup or things like that so far, since it will be _more_ disturbing.

Suddenly, the lightning became more extravagant, and the host suddenly said while reading a piece of paper, that seems to be written by Lucy Koizumi.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, the last outfits are specially chosen by our designer, and guess who are the models? One of them is her own beautiful daughter, while the other, is just the perfect male model that just being chosen today to replace the former model ! Isn't this exciting ? Let us meet, Luna Koizumi and Natsume Hyuuga !" the host cheerfully said.

And guess what? All of us, expect the grinning Mikan, smirking Hotaru, and laughing Ruka, have our jaws dropped to the ground, eyes bulging out, and me, Anna, Permy, Inchou, Kitsu, and Koko yelled in the same time.

"WHAT ?"

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

After that too excited host ended his speech, I can only grin, Hotaru smirked, and Ruka bursted out laughing. While the others ? They screamed out a 'WHAT' and immediately looked at three of us suspiciously.

Then we heard the crowd screamed, shrieked, and yelled. They're at the wildest moment now. So, all nine of us immediately, as fast as we could, looked at the catwalk.

Oh God, I can feel my heart melt and ache at the same time.

Natsume's right there, on the stage, wearing an unbuttoned plain white collared shirt that complement his a little tanned skin perfectly, and showing his torso a bit. Although his torso's not being revealed much, I can presume he has a nice one, or he won't be wearing that unbuttoned shirt.

He also wears a black surfing shorts with a few red carvings, and a pair of simple black and white sandals.

He looked really handsome, although his face was just expressionless, or must I say, bored, as always, but I guess the fan-girls-soon-to-be, that have been shrieking non-stop, think it makes him look cool.

Suddenly I realized that there's a really beautiful girl with the perfect curves besides him, wearing a damn strawberry color bikini ! My jaw almost dropped, since, helloo ? She's wearing a bikini, and keep on putting a seductive smile on her face for God's sake ! Who wouldn't fall for that ? A lot of boys are drooling already at her, hah.

She wore a transparent mid thigh sarong, a pair of matching stilettos and jewelries. Really, she's exposing her creamy and smooth skin, and the strawberry colored that was put on her just perfectly compliment her hair and makeup. She's like everything any girls want to be, minus her attitude.

Yeah, to put it simply, both of them looked stunning. They both looked perfect for each other.

And it just made my heart ache more.

As if on cue, Natsume shot a small smile to Luna, the drop dead beautiful girl, that's far more perfect than me.

Oh great, I really don't want to watch this.

When I about to turn away my gaze from them, I saw Natsume staring at me, with shady look and suddenly shot a comforting smile, a warmer smile than what he gave to Luna.

And I couldn't help but smile back to him and wave my hand towards his direction.

He saw it, then nod, before getting to the backstage.

Now, I feel my heart melts more than ache.

xx

**`Luna's POV`**

Hahahah, I want to see her face again ! She looks miserable when she saw me and Natsume together to prepare the show. Well, I've warned you, right, Mikan Sakura?

But the problem is, ever since I put on this 'so not revealing my _real_ curve' bikini, I felt that Natsume doesn't impressed a bit ! Even a bit ! I mean, come on, I am probably the hottest model here, and he's not impressed ! He even flinched a bit.

Urrgh, is he really a guy? So why isn't he attracted to my exposed curve?

"Natsume, you look great !" I complimented him when I'm besides him.

"Hn." He just looked away.

"So, do you think the show will be fine?" I asked him again, now taking his arm, and lean as near as I could, pressing my body to his.

He suddenly shot a cold look at me. I was really taken aback. I never expect this coming.

"Urm, what's wrong, Natsume? You don't feel as nervous as I do?" Now I pulled back from him, trying to make up a reason why I leaned to him _that_ close, because I just made a huge mistake. I forgot that he doesn't like girls that do the flirt.

"Maybe." He answered randomly then continued. "You didn't tell me the crowd's reaction will be judging my part as a model here."

Oohh. So that's why he's pissed. Well, this is a piece of cake.

"What? Really? I just knew about it, who told you that?" I put on a surprised face and looked at him with puppy eyes. Hah, actually I'm the one who made this 'crowd judging' idea and pass it to my mom.

He looked at me unsurely, then finally said, "Your mom just announced it."

"Seriously ? Oh no, I didn't know this coming….. But… would you be a model for one week here if the crowd likes you?" I asked him again, still with the puppy eyes.

He shrugged and said shortly, "No."

I looked down, then said with a sad tone, "Well.… I really want you to accompany me, since I'm really nervous to do this alone…But, it's your decision. I can't force you."

Haha, who could beat _that_ acting ?

Natsume flinched again, then finally sighed, "It's up to the crowd then."

I looked at him happily then said, "Thanks for giving a chance !"

He nodded, and shot a small smile.

I secretly triumphed and shot back my sweetest smile to him.

xx

'**Natsume's POV`**

Before the show, I feel that Luna's suddenly became more flirty, especially with _that_ kind of clothes on. She looks just comfortable, and even looked proud, only wearing bikini, while everyone else wear more clothes than that. And she suddenly tried to get closer to me.

What the hell is with her? This is just weird, and i don't like it.

But suddenly, after I sent her my cold attitude, she changed, and she became…..normal. Was she just got over-excited about the Fashion Show?

"Thanks for giving a chance !" she said happily. Well, that's good, she's normal now.

I looked at her closely, and she looked pretty much the same, only plus the makeup. Honestly, she really looks….hot. Come on, who won't admit it ? But of course, I just keep on my senses, and try to forget that thought.

Suddenly she looked at me, noticing that I was looking at her. This is bad.

But she said nothing, just gave me a small wink and a bright smile, then talked to the other models.

Shit. Am I _actually_ falling for her?

Suddenly a few models start coming out to the stage, and my mind's back to the fashion show.

I guess I can only give up about quitting this model thingy, since I'm pretty sure the crowd's reaction will be positive, and the teacher will also force me to do this.

Now, it's time for me and Luna to come out and…

Yup, my prediction's right. The crowd went really wild, this is so boring.

Suddenly I saw a familiar silhouette of a brunette with honey hazel eyes. Mikan.

She just stared at me, then at Luna. I can't figure out what she's thinking right now, so when I see her looking back at me, I gave her a small comforting smile.

She saw it. And she immediately smiled back, and even waved at me.

I just nodded, somehow I felt happy looking at the cheerful Mikan, then get to the backstage.

Luckily, I don't have to go out to the stage again, so I quickly changed to my school uniform, and ran outside, to find the rest of the gang.

I decided to call Ruka, and he told me to meet them up at the farthest left side of the food bazaar.

Unfortunately, a lot of people already surround this backstage, ready to barge in and see their favorite model. Just great.

I can even hear a few hysteric girl noises calling my name. Tsk.

"Damn it." I hissed.

"Natsume Hyuuga, am I correct?" a female voice suddenly said.

I turned my head towards her direction, only to meet Luna's mom, Lucy Koizumi. The designer with…..exaggerating sense of fashion.

"That's right, Ma'am." I answered, trying to be polite, since if I'm not wrong, she's one of the clients in my company.

"Are you by any chance, the son of Kaoru Hyuuga, the famous American archeologist and former designer?" she asked again, with a smile on her face.

I silently sighed, then force a small smile and said, "Yes, that's me."

"Well, I'm so pleased to meet you, then. I also heard that your father's worldwide business companies in hotels, malls, and many more are going really well." she said again, looking me straight in the eye.

"Pleasure's mine." I replied again.

"So, about the Fashion Show, thankyou very much for being a model today, although I'm sorry for the short notice." She paused, then continued. "Would you mind to be a model for a whole week? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the 'crowd-judging', my daughter just told me that you haven't being noticed about this." Lucy Koizumi said again, with a small fake laugh.

I shot a small smile again, trying to keep being polite, while I actually want to run away from here, and said, "I don't mind."

She shot a wide smile, and replied, "That's a good news ! Since the crowd loves you and Luna's performance. Both of you will be the models for my special designs at every end of the shows then."

"No problem," I said. Wrong. It is a problem. And I really wanna get out of here, _now_.

"Well, what do you think of my daughter? Has she been nice to you? What do you think?" she asked me again, and shot a curious look.

Damn. Now she seems like the type of mother who _loves_ to hook their children up with another.

"She's nice. I think we can cooperate well in these shows." I finally stated.

"Mother ! You finally met Natsume !" Luna suddenly chirped in, already in her school uniform.

I silently had a heart attack, since she came so suddenly.

"Well yes, sweetie." Lucy said with a sweet voice.

I immediately took my chance and said, "I'm sorry, but my friends are waiting for me now, I have to go."

Both of the Koizumi looked at me, and nodded their head, seems unwillingly, but I don't care.

"Excuse me, and thankyou." I finally said with the last 'politeness' I have, then immediately ran through the crowd, with only one destination on my mind. Farthest left side of the food bazaar.

xx

**`Inchou's POV`**

Today, things went really strange.

At first, I spent the day with Nonoko, and well, honestly, I like her a lot.

She's pretty, smart, and kind. But she never showed off.

Her economical condition's just normal, probably the same as I am. My father's a doctor and my mom's a housewife, she takes care of my little sister.

We both have dreams. I want to be a doctor like my old man, and she wants to be a chemical expert.

The way she talks about her dream with such a high hope makes me feel spirited up too.

The Fashion Show event is the one that went really weird.

The Fashion Show begins, and ends, still without Natsume in the gang. Well, practically, he was on the stage, on the catwalk, and of course, all of us minus three secret keeper, was shocked.

"So, Luna only asked him, and he agrees?" Permy almost yelled, luckily Koko nudge her in the ribs, only to be glared by her. Well, they both are funny together, haha.

"You got my point right." Hotaru coldly said, then looked at Mikan who smiled nervously.

"Haha, he's definitely attracted to _the_ Luna Koizumi !" Kitsu said, and I just laughed.

Ruka and Koko don't look like they agree though, since they twitched their eyebrows.

Wait a second, I immediately looked at Mikan, who's being glared by Hotaru, Nonoko, and Permy, while Anna just looked unsure.

Hmm…maybe…just maybe…Mikan does like Natsume, and Natsume has to choose between Luna and Mikan? Well, that's just what I think though.

"Hey Nat ! Finally here, huh?" Ruka cheerfully greet his best bud.

"Tsk. Hate those fans." Natsume coldly replied, then sit with us. We're at a pizza counter, and yes, we're eating lunch now.

"So, next will be Collections Booth, anyone interested?" I asked.

"I do !" Permy exclaimed almost immediately.

"I do." Said Hotaru. And all of us are shocked by this Ice Queen's statement.

Hotaru clears her throat and said, "I will sell them with triple price, it would make a big fortune, won't it ?"

Everyone sweat dropped and just laugh nervously.

So, after discussing things, we finally split up. The girls went to the collections booth, while we guys decided to go back to the school building and search for anything to do.

xx

**`Anna's POV`**

"Alright, spit it out, Mikan." Hotaru suddenly said as soon as the guys left.

"Eh? What?" asked Mikan confusedly.

Well, I'm probably as confused as Mikan now.

"You heard her. Your reaction about the Natsume-Luna thingy is sooo weird. What's the matter with you, girl?" Permy added.

"Yeah, you don't like him anymore?" asked Nonoko.

I suddenly realized what's going on, then said, "Well, you seem like you don't mind if Natsume and Luna are together, is something wrong, Mikan?"

We looked at the unsure Mikan, waiting for her answer.

"Well….I haven't forgotten about…._that experience_." she stated.

Of course all of us know what she meant by _that experience_.

"But you have to try to forget it, Mikan." Permy said.

"I think Natsume's different." I finally said.

Mikan just shrugged, and added, "But what if he's not? I mean, I've always tried to hide the fact that I'm still scared to like someone. I mean, everytime I'm around him, I feel…..happy. Like how I used to be happy when I'm with…._him_. But I also feel….scared. Just like how scared I am when I remembered…._him_."

All of us froze, noticed that this _him_ is not Natsume. We know it's really hard for Mikan to bring up this topic.

Nonoko sighed, then finally said, "We're sorry Mikan, I know you don't want to remember _that_, but, all we're trying to say is, not every guy you have a crush on must has the same personality." But after that, Nonoko realized she hit the wrong button, and immediately apologize, "S-sorry Mikan, I didn't mean to…"

With that Mikan's eyes darken, and she felt like she just go hit in the face, and said with a frustrated look, "Every guy I had a crush on…..all of them…..had the same….personality. You already know that right? You know that the last guy…_he…_" Mikan paused, and I can see her couldn't continue her words.

The first time we heard the story was in Mikan's house. Her parents were going out of town for a while, and we had a sleepover at her house. It was the first week we went to Alice Academy High.

She cried non stop after she told us about her….._past_, and we're the first people that she ever shared her burden to.

It was horrible, she's so strong to be able to hold that burden alone.

All of us silenced. It's the truth, we don't know if Lady Luck maybe hold a grudge against Mikan, and made her….love life became miserable.

"Know what, let's just forget it. Right now we have some fashion collections to hunt." Hotaru said softly, and for a moment she smiled.

Mikan's face lighten up and said, "Yeah, let's go."

xx

**`Kitsuneme's POV`**

"Damn you Hyuuga !" I yelled at Natsume, who's also running besides me. We ran down four floors with stairs already.

"Tch. Blame the fan girls." He said coldly, while keep on running with me.

You can already guess what happened.

Crazy fan-girls.

It seems they can read our minds, to go back to school building, and yes. All of them, which contains seniors, classmates, and even unknown teenage girls from the other schools, went wild when they saw Natsume.

The bad thing is, they also chased _us _! We're innocent !

It seems that they thought that if they got us, they can find Natsume easier, since we already know where he will probably go. Shit.

"Yeah, but I chose to blame you !" I yelled again.

We're at the ground floor right now, while the fan girls are running down the stairs, chasing us. A few of them brought cameras, pens, notepads, and even nets ! What the hell ?

Suddenly we heard another shriek, a bunch of other girls are chasing Koko, and then Koko saw me and Natsume, and he immediately grin widely. O-oh.

"There he is ! Natsume's over there !" he yelled very very loudly and point his finger to Natsume, who's besides me.

"Damn you traitor Koko !" I yelled, and get back to running again.

Now the group that chases Koko has turned towards us. Shit.

This is going to be a long day.

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

I took a deep breath, and sit still, unmoving.

Besides me is Kitsu, who also pants as hard as I am.

Where are we? Janitor's room.

Stupid fan girls.

After we make sure they don't realize us inside, I said, "Remind me to kill Koko later."

Kitsu let out a small laugh, and said, "Sure will."

Then we silenced again, resting a little after that chasing scene.

"Hey," Kitsu said. "So, you like Luna?" he grinned widely.

Oh just fantastic. I'm stick with this idiot now.

"Don't know." I replied shortly. Well, it's the truth.

"Soo, you don't like her, but you _love_ her ?" he asked again, grinning even wider.

My eyes widen and I half yelled, "What the hell ? You nuts?"

He laughed freely then said, "Well, just asking. She's your type? I guess you finally serious on girls, huh?"

"Who?" I asked, then I regretted it immediately.

"Duhh, who else?" he paused, then his eyes bulged out. Fuck.

"Oh shit ! Shit shit ! There _is_ someone else ! Damnit, how could I forget ?" he exclaimed excitedly.

I flinched, and say nothing. And it makes him more hyper.

"Woah man, you got it bad ! And what I mean is _bad_ ! Hahaha." Kitsu tried to not laugh hard. "Well, I change the question now. You like Luna, _or _Mikan ? Hmm?"

Just great, and this guy will _never_ quit teasing me. Just plain awesome.

"Just shut up, Kitsu." I flinched again.

Hell no, I won't answer the damn question. And heck, I didn't even know the answer.

Luna has a sudden mood swing, and Mikan's keeping secrets.

One can act so flirty, and one can hide feelings, though the last one fails.

Nobody's perfect right?

"Nat !" I heard Kitsu yelled in my ear, _loud_.

"What?" I snapped.

"You spaced out, man. Tch, finally, the great Natsume Hyuuga has love troubles, hahaha." Kitsu said again, and I just grumbled at his words.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered, do you know that tomorrow's class competition, will be girls versus girls and boys versus boys ! Well, I heard that the only a few guys in 3B and 3C are good, so lucky us !" he said again.

"How 'bout the girls?" I asked, pretty curiously.

Kitsu suddenly smirk, "Well, obviously they're capability's the same as our girl classmates. But you know what's interesting? Most of those senior girls are your fangirls ! Hahaha."

I twitched at his statement, "It's definitely not funny."

"Well, the problem is, I heard that those senior fangirls, are in Luna's side. So, what if they see you with Mikan? Hmm.." he continued.

My eyes suddenly widen at his statement, and I immediately looked at him. He also looked worried now.

"Not good." I finally said.

"Yeah, and I don't think Mikan's the type who can snap at those girls, and you know how those fangirls are, right? Really…..eager.." Kitsu said then shivered a bit, so I chuckled at his reaction.

Realizing this, he quickly said, "Hey, don't you dare laugh!"

I just nodded while smirking, then back to thinking about Mikan. That girl really brings trouble around.

"Does Luna know that you're…interested in Mikan too? I mean, Mikan definitely know that you and Luna are pretty close." Kitsu said again.

I twitched, and said, "We're not close."

"Well, you two looked like. And there are rumors too. But there are no rumors about you and Mikan, right? And you two never showed up in front of the stage together or something." He paused, then added, "Does Luna know then?"

"I guess, I was with Mikan when she asked for my help." I answered.

This is not good. I suddenly has a bad feeling.

"Well, we don't know much about Luna, but she sure has the…._power_. So let's hope she and the fangirls are not…..evil, and do something bad to Mikan, since I don't think Mikan will do anything bad." Kitsu finally stated.

I just nodded and said, "Let's."

And after a few while, it's 3 o'clock, and all of the students went home. Unfortunately, both of us didn't get to meet the other guys or girls.

Guess we're gonna meet them tomorrow.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

It's so good to be home !

And guess what? We're gonna have a sleepover at Hotaru's place this Saturday, which is the day after tomorrow ! Yeah !

After I took a shower, watched TV, and do things like that, mom and dad arrived.

I helped mom cooked, and so, now's dinner time !

Today we're having some mushroom and smoke salmon fettuccini, mom sure cooks great.

"How's your day, Mikan?" dad asked while we're eating.

"Pretty great ! The school's holding an event for a whole week, so we don't study until next week, haha." I replied happily. It is happy to get a non-studying school days.

"Really? Wish my company would give some free days off." Mom muttered, and me and dad just laughed.

"What kind of event are they?" dad asked again.

Then I start blabbering about the Fashion Shows, food bazaar, and class competition, that are held by the Koizumi Fashion Line Company. I also mentioned the guys and girls' names, since I'm used to tell my school life with my parents, although not _all_ of my school life of course.

"That's great Mikan, you made a lot of friends ! it's great to see you have more…social life than junior high." Mom said while winking at me, and I just gave a small smile. Well, they don't have to know the truth.

"Yeah, that's great Mikan, you were like a zombie back then at junior high." Dad added, and I just laugh a little.

"Wait a second, did you mention Koizumi Fashion Line Company?" mom suddenly asked.

I twitched a bit, then said, "Yup."

"Oooh, a few days ago, I met my cousin, that I haven't seen for about 17 years or so, and she said she's working there !" mom exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Ohh.." I replied. Yuck. Work there? Eww.

"Which cousin, dear?" dad asked mom this time.

"Well, you know, the one that I've always hated the most. She hasn't changed until now. Urgh." Said mom, a little pissed off.

"Oh. That one." Dad answered, holding a laugh.

I just stared at them confusedly, wanting to ask, but mom seems pissed off now.

"Also, don't forget, there will be a small family reunion next week, and you'd get to see your aunt, Mikan." Mom said again, and I just nodded. "She also has a daughter about your age too !" mom added.

I just smiled in return, hoping that 'relative' of mine are…..not bad.

"Oh yeah, can I sleep over at Hotaru's place next Saturday?" I asked, of course they already met my girls.

"Why of course." Dad replied with a smile, and I just grinned widely.

xx

'**Normal POV. Koizumi Mansion`**

"Luna darling, did your plan worked?" Lucy asked with a wicked smile.

"Of course mom ! You're the best ! Hahah, so, what do you think of Natsume?" Luna aksed her mother back, with satisfied tone.

"Well, I see your taste is just as high as mine. He's handsome, smart, and rich too. Nice choice Luna." Lucy replied, very proud of her daughter. "Men are great tools for us, women. Just look at your father, after I used him, he's no longer be needed, then he just moved away, haha."

"They sure are, but I have a disgusting ugly girl blocking my way." Luna replied, with anger in her eyes.

"Well, if she's not smart, not popular, not rich, and not pretty, then just….get rid of her." Said Lucy, with a light tone.

"I will, and with the Koizumi power backing me up, I will win this game." Said Luna, with victorious smirk.

"That's good. But I can see…this Hyuuga boy, is a little hard to get, huh?" asked Lucy.

"You got that right. I couldn't just flirt and tempt him with my look and body, I had to pretend to be his type. Hmph. It's a lot more easier if I could drag him to bed and sleep with me, just like you did with dad." Luna replied.

Lucy smirked evily and said, "You are more like me, day by day, that's great. But you know, your pretending will be worth it. Natsume Hyuuga is a one big prize."

"Sure, he is. And I will get that prize." Luna finally stated with a smirk.

"So, what's your plan for tomorrow's event?" asked Lucy with a dark chuckle.

Luna's smirk got wider and said, "I got a plan, and I guess you'll get to see the ugly scumbag who's on my way. Her name's Mikan Sakura. And here's the plan…"

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

woah, this chapter's the hardest i've made, i don't know why .

but i hope my efforts in this chap' worth it, but if it's not as good as before, i'm terribly sorry :(

thanks a lot for **Tsuki-chama**, **xfayex bbzx**, **MINTCOOKIEMONSTER**, **sapphireangel09**, **Aquamarine Lacus**, **anim3gurl**, and **rubyxsapphire25**

who have reviewed the last and other chapters :DDD

also for those who added the story as favorites and alerts ! :DDD

i'm giving you all really big hug now for the reviews, favorites, and alerts ! thankyou super duper much ! :D

i'm trying hard to finish this chap' for you guys ;) and also if there are silent readers out there :)

thanks for reading this story, my blabbering, and sorry for grammar errors XD

~best regards, stars-dream18~


	7. Day 2, To Win Is To Lose

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonnymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"This is my life. It is my one time to be me. I want to experience every good thing."

- Maya Angelou -

...

**`Friday. Mikan's House. Normal POV`**

"Morning !" greeted Mikan cheerfully.

It's still morning, and her appearance is just the same, clean uniforms, long combed hair, glasses, and braces. But appearantly, a part of it will be changed, or gone in a good way.

"Morning, sweetie." Her mom, who's cooking the breakfast, greeted her back, while her father nodded and continue reading newspaper.

"Oh, right, don't forget, your dentist just called, to remind you to go to dentist this evening." said Yuka.

Mikan shrugged, seemed unhappy with this, "I don't wanna go. I hate dentists, urgh, and I want to prepare for the sleepover too."

"Yes, I know, but the braces will be removed today, right?" Yuka asked back.

"Oh my gosh ! You're right ! This is great ! Finally my teeth won't often get hurt, and I can eat anything I want !" exclaimed Mikan happily, thinking about the amount of food she can enjoy freely now.

Yuka just shook her head and Izumi chuckled behind his newspaper.

xx

**`Alice Academy High. Class 3A. Normal POV`**

The class is noisy as usual, and a lot of students are chatting excitedly about the event yesterday, and also the upcoming ones.

"Can't wait to see the Fashion Show today! It's exciting !" Anna squealed with sparkly eyes, remembering how.._memorable_, yesterday's Fashion Show was.

"Wonder if there will be something _big_ happening today. You ready with the camera, Hotaru?" asked Nonoko with a teasing smirk.

"Camera. Check." Hotaru replied, while she's busy counting money. It seems that her income for selling the Fashion Show pictures _and _Ruka's pictures, is increasing day by day.

"Hmm, I'm more interested in the class competition though, will we compete with the other class? Or do we make groups? I have no idea." said Mikan, as clueless as ever.

"Well, I heard that each class will fight against the other class, and it's gonna be boys vs. boys, and girls vs. girls ! Isn't it exciting?" exclaimed Permy, "Can you imagine? We got to see hot boys around the competition since we don't play at the same time !"

Mikan just stare at her, speechless, the twins are laughing, and Hotaru smirked.

xx

**` Koko's POV '**

"Hey guys ! Heard about the way of the competition already?" I asked Inchou and Kitsu, who already arrived in class.

"Yup, rumors say that the senior guys suck, haha !" Kitsu said with ease.

"Lucky us then." added inchou, well, sport is not his best subject.

"Haha, hell yeah !" I laughed

"Mornin'." Ruka suddenly appeared.

We all nodded, then Kitsu said, "Heard about the competition already?"

"Yeah, what do you think will be the game?" asked Ruka back.

"Guess it's gonna be sport, since our school always uses sports in games." Inchou replied.

"Nice ! Sport's great !" I said, grinning, since sport is one of my best subject. That means… I _can_ show off to Permy, haha. Fantastic.

The bell rang, and we all realized Natsume's not around.

"Anybody know where's Natsume?" asked Kitsu.

"He's preparing for the Fashion Show." Ruka answered with a devilish smile.

We all just laughed a his statement, when Naru-sensei waltzed into the classroom.

"Hello again my youngsters ! Let's move along to the school hall since the principal will give important announcements today !" he said with glee, and I swear I saw him grin wider than usual.

Hmm..somehow he seems so happy with this, wonder why..

xx

**`School Hall. Normal POV`**

Principal Kuonji is on the stage with Lucy Koizumi besides him, and both of them don't look happy at all. _At all._

"Hello students. Before announcing the competition's rule, I'm going to announce something very _important_." Principal Kuonji said, emphasizing the important, making it obvious that he doesn't consider _this_ announcement as important.

"As you can see, Alice Academy is split into three divisions ; Elementary division, junior high division, and high school division. So, we have three different principals as well. I am _actually_ the elementary principal, but I'm in charge in this…_event_, since I'm the one who create the relationship with Koizumi Company."

After this statement, the students immediately started to whisper to one and another, mostly talking about who's their _real _principal, and why did Principal Kuonji haven't tell them all this time.

"Quiet." Principal Kuonji said with a stern voice, and the hall immediately quieted down, "So now, I'll introduce you to the Junior High School or Middle School Division's principal, Himemiya sama."

With that, a beautiful woman, looked like in her mid 30's, with long black wavy hair came on the stage. She's strangely wearing a long flowing kimono with flower patterns, and holding a fan that covers half of her face, hiding her expression.

"Good morning. Call me Hi-sama." She said smoothly, and the students just awed by her grace.

Kuonji cleared his throat, then continued, "And now, the High School Principal, Kazu-san."

A tall man with light blonde hair and blue eyes step on the stage, and he looked like in his late 20's, with dark blue military look-alike uniform.

"Good morning everyone." Kazu said with a firm voice. The students are starting to whisper, realizing that the principal's last name wasn't mentioned, and also commenting his appearance.

Kuonji then said, "Now, proceed to the class competition. Our class competition's theme will be sport. So, we're doing sport games everyday. And this game will be boys versus boys, and girls versus girls. Each class will be separated in a few groups based on their genders. These teams will be your game team until the last day of the competition."

With that, the hall suddenly became as noisy as ever.

xx

**`Class 3A. Normal POV`**

Everyone quickly sit on their own seats, as Naru stood in front of the class with a proud smile.

"Well, with no more delays, I will announce the groupings that I made myself." He started with another big smile. "These groupings are based on my opinion for the best, and it can't be changed."

"Group 1. Kitsu, Yuu, Koko, Natsume, and Ruka.

"Group 2. Hiro, Mochu, Nendo, Fey, Sato.

"Group 3. Nonoko, Mikan, Anna, Hotaru, and Sumire.

"Group 4. Rika, Luna, Wakako, Yuki, Airin."

Some of the students are really happy with this, and even jumped around of excitement. But some of them are not really satisfied.

xx

**`Alice East Building. Mikan's POV`**

This is totally awesome ! My team mates are my best friends ! What could be greater than this?

"Mikan, could you stop grinning already? Seriously, it's disturbing." Permy suddenly said.

I just laughed at her statement, and keep my grin plastered on my face.

We're inside the 'open-air building' already, but we haven't seen the boys.

Now, the Fashion Show is about to begin, and of course, everyone's excited, especially _Hotaru_.

I took a glance at her camera _and_ camcorder, to both take pictures _and_ videos. The scary thing is, the glints on her eyes haven't disappear. I can just sweat dropped, and exchange glances with the other girls.

"Ehh..Hotaru..need any help?" I asked Hotaru really unsurely.

"No thanks, I can handle it." She replied with a smirk, and I just nervously laughed.

Suddenly, the lights are starting to flicker, and that's the cue of the start of the show.

"Ladies and gentleman…..We're back again at this spectacular Fashion Show, designed by Lucy Koizumi !" the host started, and the crowd starting to go wild.

Lucy went to the stage and….ewwww, her clothes are so revealing, again ! Today, she's wearing a gold mini skirt. _A freaking super short mini skirt_. I mean like….. she's old ! And she also wears a matching gold metallic low cut tank top, and a pair of gold stilettos.

One thing on my mind : hag !

"Hello everyone ! Nice to see you again, so, from today onwards, I'm going to wear the same clothing theme as the Fashion Show ! Guess what today's theme is ?" said Lucy Koizumi, opening her speech.

A few answers are heard, but none of them are dare enough to scream 'Old Hag !' .Urgh, wish I could scream that.

"Haha, alright, today's theme is…." she said slowly, with that, a few crews with black shirt and black pants came from the backstage, carrying some casino tables to the random spots on the square-shaped stage.

Well, anyone can guess already, but I feel my eyes bulged out and my jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh ! This is exciting !" I heard Permy squealed, since the crews took a long time to 'decorate' the stage with casino tables, chairs, bar, and….. oh God…

"Shit ! There's a dancing pole in the middle !" I heard Anna swear, and immediately we look straight into the middle of the stage.

Nonoko grumbled, Permy kinda surprised, Hotaru smirked wider, Anna keep on staring at the stage, while me….. I pray to God so I won't see Luna with only bra tops and short frilly skirt, pole dancing and flirting…. Ewwww….

"Woah, imagine what will the boys look like !" some fangirls squealed loudly, and _that_ immediately hit us.

Permy's eyes starting to bulge out, and we bursted to laughter. Hahaha, I can't bear seeing Permy's face when talking about _that _kind of stuff, hahaha.

"Well, I guess you all guessed it alright," Lucy winked and continued, "Today's theme is… |Las Vegas' Casino Game| !"

The crowd cheered, and there are wolf whistles everywhere, well, not a surprise, since our school is kind of opened more for public for this event. Heck, they even give a special route from the school gate to this building.

The first model shows up, she wears a v-neck red blood ruffled dress that ends at her mid thigh, complete with red stiletto and diamond jewelries. After circling the stage, she finally sits at the bar and sip a glass of red wine.

After that, a male model came up, and I guess he became the bartender. He wears white long sleeved collared shirt, that was folded until his elbows, with black unbuttoned vast, long black pants and matching shoes.

The kind of cool thing is the models that showed up didn't return to the backstage, they just stay on the random spots of the stage. Example those first models, they stayed at the bar until the end of the show.

"This is kinda cool…." I whispered loudly, and I can see the other girls agree, and Hotaru smirked, again.

"That's great, this video sure will worth a lot." Hotaru replied, and I just laughed at her luck.

Luckily, the female models that came up didn't wear _anything_ on my wildest mind, that…until Wakako showed up.

Guess what's her role ? As a hot casino operator, or should I say... _entertainment to hungry eyes_.

She wears a flashy silver tube dress that ends only a few inches under her _hips_ to cover her undergarments, silver stilettos, and matching jewelries. Her long black hair's dyed into blonde and straightened. But what's surprising is she's wearing a pair of white bunny ears, and there's even a fluffy rabbit tail on the back of her dress!

Her eyes are searching for something from the crowd, and she walked closer to the edge. A lot of hands, especially boys', are in the air, trying to reach her, but she didn't mind it. I saw her suddenly focused on one gut and she jumped a little.

Know who's the unlucky person? Ruka Nogi.

She threw a kiss-bye at him, and he just flushed, embarrassed or disgusted to death. O-ow, this isn't good.

We all immediately look at Hotaru, and her face is expressionless. She looked really scary….

"Uhm, she looked like a bitch, huh?" Anna tried to discuss about Wakako, and avoiding 'Ruka topic'.

"Totally ! Eww, disgusting !" I added.

"Well, not really surprised, right?" said Nonoko.

"Hah, of course, she just used this Fashion Show as an excuse to wear _those_, just like her best friend Luna, bet she's going to wear worse than Wakako, yuck !" Permy said too.

"She's going down." Hotaru finally said.

We all just sweat dropped and nodded, wondering what will Hotaru do…

So, back to the show. The other female models that came up doesn't wear as revealing cloth as Wakako does, and it was actually great.

While the female clothes are quite various, the male clothes are pretty much the same, formal and informal suit.

Suddenly, the upbeat music stopped, and the drum rolls are heard. It's the final outfits, that means Luna will come out...with…wait a second, with….

Oh God, it finally hits me, Natsume's going to come out !

As if on cue of my shocked condition, both Natsume and Luna appeared.

Okay, this is so making me blushed.

Natsume's wearing a black formal tux suit, but with his coat undone, and a few upper buttons on his white shirt undone as well. He wears black pants and matching shoes, and his tie just hang on his neck recklessly.

Gosh he looked so hot, and cool too because he didn't smile a lot. Damn, why can't I stop thinking about him?

When I look at the girl besides him, my jaw dropped.

While his aura's kind of cold, Luna's aura is as hot as hell. But only her aura !

Do you know what she wears? A _long_ soft pink and low cut chiffon dress, hot pink stiletto, and pinkish diamond jewelries. Compared to Wakako, she _just_ wears that.

Her outfit's not asrevealing as usual !

As both of them come closer to the middle of the stage, a few crews bring a black bar table that circles the pole, complete with the chair, and even a few drinks.

I suddenly got a bad feeling.

xx

**`On the stage. Natsume's POV`**

It's starting. Both of us came out and the crowd _screamed_.

I just act usual and cold because I _never_ like model stuffs, especially _this_ kind of Fashion Show.

A few crews came out, bringing those stupid table and chairs, this sucks.

When Lucy Koizumi told _us_ what should we do, it just creeps me out, hell, how can she let her own daughter do that? Yuck. And Luna just agree with that, happily agree actually, yuck. So she's pretending to be nice all this time? That's just disgusting.

Suddenly, I snapped from my thoughts, realizing that the crews went back to the backstage already.

Shit.

As if Luna knew what's on my mind, she suddenly step a few paces forward and opened her dress, throwing it to the crowd.

xx

**`Permy's POV`**

I can't believe it.

I thought Luna's gone mad for wearing a simple dress, since she's the queen bee and all, but heck, she's gone way too far.

After she…_threw_ her dress away, the only things left are her hot pink bustier that definitely reveal most part of her chest, a matching hot pink lacy underwear that has a lot of ruffles which almost reach her mid thigh, a pair of pink net stockings, complete with the garter.

After that, she reached the pole, slowly touching it with her hands, showing her long hot pink manicured nails, and start to…_dance_ with the pole.

Oh dear….this is bad.

With that, the crowd immediately went really really wild, especially the boys.

Wolf whistles are filling the air, and the crowd went crazy, and oh dear…..some of them tried to get nearer and even jumped towards the stage !

Me and my girls immediately hold hands, so we won't get separated. Luckily, a few security guards hurriedly came and took care of the crowd. But still, the crowd won't loosen easily.

Suddenly some fan girls also took advantage of this chaos to get nearer to the stage, and….sucks. They pushed me down. Damn.

This is not good, I lost my balance, and I can feel my back is going down. Oh no, falling down is the worst scenario in this massive chaos, I could get hit and get stepped on by these people, who are blinded by the Luna bitch's charm, oh no no no no-

"Hey, you okay?" a familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes, only to find a pair of hands are holding both of my shoulders, preventing me from falling.

"H-huh? K-Koko?" I stuttered, taken aback by this guy's sudden income.

He grinned and replied, "So…you too need help from the likes of me, huh?"

I hold my blush that keep on coming out by his statement. Urrghhh….

"Hmph, thanks,whatever." I finally said, and stood up on my own.

He grinned wider, and I just avert my gaze to the stage.

Before I knew it, my mind's immediately stuck to the stage, and I feel my eyes are going to pop out.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

Awww, Permy and Koko are so cute, heheh.

I guess Permy doesn't realize that all of us, plus the boys who just joined us from their former spot, are laughing at them.

But both of them sure made me remember the last time when Natsume also caught me from falling.

I unconsciously let out a sigh, gosh, I really like him a lot, huh? Is it wrong to like him?

I looked at the stage, but instead of seeing Natsume, I saw the most impossible thought in my mind came true.

Luna Koizumi. Half naked. Pole dancing.

_Freaking pole dancing. _

She's probably in the same age as me ! For heaven's sake !

I can't take my eyes off off that bitchy view. Oh God, I can't believe it.

Both of her hands are holding the pole, her whole body pressed to it too, and she lift both of her legs to hug the pole several times too.

What the hell is this ? Prostitute show ?

A number of boys are looking at her in awe, drooling at her hot body. Luckily, the boys besides us are not.

But you know what? The next view make my heart ache so bad.

She's still _hugging _that freaking pole, but now, she's not looking at the guys in the crowd.

She's not flirting with the guys in the crowd.

She's looking at Natsume who's sitting on the table that circles _her_ pole.

For all people, why should it be him.

Suddenly he looked back at her, smiling a bit.

His left hand is holding a glass of alcohol, and his other hand is slowly touching the pole, which looked like he's touching Luna, and my eyes are starting to widen.

The stage actually looked like a scene in Las Vegas' casino, and Luna looked like one of the 'hot girl' that succeed in catching a new 'customer', unfortunately, in this case, her 'customer' is Natsume.

Alright, I don't want to watch this anymore.

I let out a deep breath that I've kept for so long and sighed.

I know I'm acting like his girlfriend or things like that, which I'm not, but it feels kinda…. disappointed to see someone you like is getting _closer_ with your _enemy_.

I just looked down to the floor, biting my lip, I don't know what to think.

Suddenly, I feel someone's soothing my back. I shot my head up and see Anna's worried face.

I gave her a thankful smile, while she whisper really softly, "Don't think too much. It's only a stupid role he's playing."

I smiled at her words, and seeing the other girls also nodded and give me reassuring smiles. Even Ruka, Koko, Inchou, and Kitsu looked at me with a cheering smile.

I guess they know I have a crush on their mate, huh? I immediately blushed and they began to laugh.

Really, I'm lucky to have them as friends.

I finally looked at the stage again, and it seems the show has ended.

xx

**`Lucy's POV`**

End of the second day's show. Haha. I am proud to have Luna as my daughter.

The models are starting to go here, to the backstage, and of course, I'm waiting for her and her…..erm.. handsome _catch_.

I slowly let out a smirk, as I remember her idea last night. It is fantastic.

Well, I thought that she'd never ask to use my casino theme outfits to lure more attention from the crowd, and from that good looking lad. I guess she inherits her mother's brain, hahah.

"Mother…. How's the show ?" suddenly Luna's voice ring into my thoughts.

I turned my head towards her and…..oohh, lookie' here, Natsume's here too !

"Fantastic dear, both you and Natsume sure did a really good job. The casino show were really real." I answered with a knowing wink to her.

"Thank you, ma'am. Excuse me." Natsume replied and hurriedly left to the changing room.

I raised my eyebrows, unexpected by this kind of…..short reaction.

"What happened?" I almost immediately snapped at Luna.

"Hmph, I guess this 'casino plan' is kind of back fired us. Now he realized that we _tried_ to make him went head over heels towards me. And he doesn't like it a bit." Luna said.

Hmm, in this case….

"Just do what you always do, honey. Forget about the good girl act, just use your body _and_ tricks to make him yours." I finally stated, and she nodded in agreement.

"Oh, one more thing." I added, "About the class competition."

"Wait, that's right ! Yesterday, our deal was to make me in the same group as Natsume, not making a 'seperated by gender' team !" protested Luna.

I sighed impatiently and said, "Yes yes. But since those two snobby principals came, I couldn't influence a lot in this event anymore. They make the rules and things, so I could only help you in the Fashion Show. Urghh, if only that Kazu principal is the type that we can seduce like that Kuonji, hmph."

"What ? Who the hell do they think they are ? Urghh, fine. I can beat that Mikan Sakura myself." Luna replied, burning in rage.

I just chuckled, and said, "Of course. And don't forget to show me this….Mikan _pest_ later on at the competition."

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

Those Koizumis are sure pain in the ass. Both of them are totally bitches. Who cares for being polite with dad's company's client, I don't.

And that stupid role, yuck. Lucy said I should act like I'm interested with her bitchy daughter, disgusting.

Heck, I even believed Luna's 'goody act'. Shit. I feel like a total idiot for getting tricked by a whore.

I flipped my phone, and call Ruka as fast as I could.

"Hey Nat, same place like yesterday." Ruka said from the other line.

I smirked, heck, I don't even have to say anything and he immediately know why I call.

"Got it." I replied, and quickly went to the pizza counter.

"Kyaaa ! It's Natsume !" a girl screamed my name, and I immediately shot my head to her direction.

"Oh my gosh ! He's looking at us !" another girl besides her screamed.

Shit. With that, a bunch _more_ fangirls are coming and squealing, but none of them tried to get close.

I got a bad feeling. Maybe I should run now-

"Ehem." A girl cleared her throat loudly from the back of the girls. Of course all the fangirls avert their attention to that girl.

I took this advantage to run to the pizza counter, without looking back who the girl is.

When I'm far enough and I can faintly hear the fangirls' noise, I started to slow my pace and make my way to the table where Ruka and the others are.

"Heyy..here's our casino guy !" Koko said loudly and laughed afterwards.

I shot him a deathly glare, and sit on the empty spot between him and Ruka.

"Nice job, Hyuuga." Said Hotaru with a small smile. Wait…she smiled. This is no good.

I twitched my eyebrows and replied, "What did you do?"

"Well, it's none of your concern." Hotaru said again, still smiling.

What the heck? I looked at the other girls and at the guys, they're holding their laugh now. Shit.

"Ruka. What did she do?" I asked him with a demanding tone.

"Well, she-" Ruka stopped talking after receiving glares from Hotaru.

"She what?" I asked him again.

Ruka gulped and gave me nervous laugh.

"It's no use, Nat, she threatened him if he tells you, hahaha." Kitsu said this time, and I glare at him now.

"Then you tell me." I said.

"Hotaru threatened him too, hahaha." This time, Mikan said and took another slice of pizza.

"So, _you_ tell me." I said again, losing my temper now.

"Hotaru threatened everyone." Nonoko said lightly, and everyone gave me nervous smile, except the Ice Queen.

"Great. Whatever." I finally said, but I'll definitely find out about it.

"Haha, you'll just wait and see." Inchou replied, and I just shrugged, not satisfied with this.

"Soo, change the topic everyone, let's talk about the Fashion Show." Koko said, and I immediately kick his foot.

"Ouch ! It hurts, dude !" he winced in pain and I glare at him.

"Okay, I wanna ask. Did you like your role?" Anna asked me with curious eyes.

My eyes widen of her question and before I can reply, Nonoko added, "What? You actually _want_ that role ?"

I immediately said, "What the hell?"

"Wait, seriously ? I don't know you like pole dancers." Ruka said this time.

"The hell ? You guys think I'm the one planning _that_?" I almost blew up at this.

"Well, did you?" Mikan asked me with questioning look.

"Hmmm, I think he won't plan that, I know he doesn't like acting on stage, but you haven't answered the first question. Do you like that role?" Inchou asked me.

"Ooohh, you got a liking on the racy girl?" Koko asked with a teasing tone.

"This is big." said Permy.

"I do _not_ like that role." I coldly stated to all of them, emphasizing the not."You think my taste is that low?" I pointed my statement at Koko.

All of them laughed a bit, and Permy said again, "Well, just curious."

"Who knows if your taste is a pole dancer ?" Ruka said while smirking.

I just shot him a glare, and continue eating my pizza.

"Hold on….That means you're not interested in Luna Koizumi?" Anna asked me with more curiousity.

I lifted my eyebrows, why would they think I'm interested ?

"Well, she _is_ 'attractive_'._" Nonoko said, as if reading my mind.

"Hell no. She's a bitch." I finally said.

"Haha, took you long enough to realize it, man." Kitsu said to me, and I kick his foot too.

"Ouch ! It _is_ hurt !" he yelped.

"Well, slow thinker, aren't you?" Hotaru, who has been silence all the time, finally said something.

I looked at her, who's typing on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Hotaru plus laptop, equals not good.

"Typing." She replied shortly.

I twitched my eyebrows, unsatisfied by her answer.

"Hotaru !" Mikan tried to hug her, but Hotaru suddenly put on some kind of…. _gun_ on her hand.

*BAKA BAKA*

Did I just heard a 'baka' sound, coming out of the gun when she shot Mikan?

Wait…shot Mikan…

"Ouchh, Hotaruu ! You're so cruel," she mumbled, while Hotaru smirked.

"Woah, always bulls eye." commented Permy.

Ruka looked at her, shocked for seeing the gun machine thing, "Is that a…gun?" he asked

"Baka Gun version 5.1, 2000 yen each if you're interested." Hotaru replied.

"Wait, you also sell it, Hotaru?" Anna asked her.

"Of course, it's my company's." said Hotaru.

"Aren't you the one who invented it?" asked Nonoko.

Koko looked surprised, while Kitsu said, "Cool ! You're too high tech !"

"Of course it's one of my invention, but my company also sells it." She said nonchalantly.

"It's used for shooting people?" Ruka asked again.

"Hitting stupid people, that's why it's called Baka Gun. But it only hurts for a while. I'm not interested for being responsible of heavy injuries." Hotaru stated.

"Now we know who's stupid." I said while smirking.

Mikan immediately looked at me and glare, "Look who's talking, a big jerk with big act."

"At least I can act, and not stupid." I replied her.

"Heyy, that's not true ! You're stupid !" she said again.

"I'm not, and everybody knows it." I said with a winning tone.

"Urghh, hey guys, help me a bit, will you?" she whined at the others.

"Well, unfortunately Mikan, he _is _smart." Inchou said to her.

I smirked at Inchou's statement, and Mikan looked speechless.

"Hahahaha, you lost Mikan, just be it." Permy laughed at her reaction.

She just grumbled and said nothing, while the others laughed.

"The Collections Booth is starting to open. Who's going?" Hotaru asked after that, while closing her laptop and gather her gadgets.

"I won't miss it !" said Permy cheerfully.

"Bunny boy, you're coming. I need someone to carry my things." Hotaru said with a sweet smile.

Hah, poor Ruka, I just let out a small laugh at him, who's complaining at her.

"Well, I heard they opened some kind of rare shops that sell many many rare and unique things, you wanna check, Nonoko? Maybe I can find some cooking utensils and you can find the things for your experiment." Anna asked her twin.

"Sure, anyone wants to join us?" Nonoko replied and asked the rest of us.

"Rare things ? Woah, I'm interested ! How 'bout you, Inchou?" Kitsu asked Inchou.

Well, no surprise, since Kitsu's father is one hell of a famous archeologist, that's why my mom knew his father. Also, his father half own a company that majors in the malls and shops industry.

But unlike Koko, I'm not really into archeology thing.

"Sure, I'll accompany you." Inchou replied with a grin.

"Well, in that case, I'll accompany the bunny boy !" Koko said cheerfully, then approach Ruka, or I said, approach Permy, that sneaky bastard. I smirked at his doings.

Wait, that means the only ones left are me and….hmm, Polka ?

I eyed the guys suspiciously, they left me with Polka on purpose, somehow I just knew it.

"Eh? Urm…urm…that means I'll go with…erm..Hota-" . Before Mikan finished, Hotaru snapped to Permy, "Let's go now."

With that, Ruka, Koko, Pemy and Hotaru went to the booth's direction. "See you !" Koko bid the rest of us goodbye.

I glanced at Mikan, and she looked pissed off, knowing that Hotaru left her on purpose.

"You meany Hotaru…." She mumbled.

"Well, we're going now !" Inchou said.

Mikan looked surprised, and immediately said, "Wait, you-" . Again, she abruptly stopped. "Mikan, we know you'll get bored if you go there." Nonoko cut he before she finished talking. , and I just chuckled at her bad luck.

"It's alright, I mean-" Mikan said again, but it seems neither the twins nor Kitsu and Inchou are listening.

"Bye ! We'll meet later !" Kitsu bid us goodbye, and they all went.

Damn, I knew they're plotting on something.

I glanced at the brunette besides me, who looked speechless and frustrated all at once.

"You plan on going somewhere?" I asked her now, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know." she answered with a small voice, and she looked at the ground. Huh?

What's wrong with looking at the people you're talking to?

"Hey, anything wrong?" I asked her again, then I bent down a little, so I can see her face.

She slowly looked up, and immediately shocked to see me in the same height level as her.

"N-nat, I –I mean, no…uhm..yeah, I'm fine, yeah." She stammered and tried to avoid my gaze.

God, what's wrong with this girl? I mean, she looked _scared_, of all things, she looked freaking _scared_.

"Alright then. So, what do you want to do? Eat again?" I teased her.

She blushed madly and said, "O-of course not, hmph."

"Really ? I doubt that." I said again with a smirk.

"Heyy, don't say that ! I'm not that pig, you kno-" before she finished, a loud grumble sound was heard.

Guess where it came from?

She's as red as tomato now, and she looked at me, trying to say that I shouldn't say anything.

Too bad, I laughed already, and I said, "Isn't that your stomach that just growled?"

She flushed even more, and replied, "Sh-shut up."

I laughed again, enjoying the embarrassed look on her face.

"Alright alright, wait till the others hear this." I stated, and waited for her reaction.

"N-nooo ! No no no no, don't you dare tell them ! Urggh, this is so not true…" she quickly looked at me with a threatening look.

I just chuckled again, and said, "True enough for me."

Then I started to walk aimlessly, searching for any food stall nearby that can quickly be served.

After a minute or so, I realized that she's not following me, so I turned back, only to find her head hit my chest.

"Ouch.." she mumbled, and I just sighed.

"Shouldn't you walk besides me, and not behind me?" I asked her.

"Eh? Oh..yeah, of course, I was just…urm, lost in thoughts, heheh." She replied shyly and then took a big step forward until she's besides me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her, again, half smirking and smiling.

"Anything actually…." she said while thinking.

I laughed a bit and said, "So you finally admit that you're a pig."

She blushed again, and immediately replied, " Of course I'm not a pig, hmph. And that's it, I won't eat anything." She replied, maintaining her decision.

As if on cue, her stomach growled again.

She immediately look at her stomach and grumbled, then looked at me with a nervous grin.

I chuckled a bit, then said with sarcasm, "Alright, you're not hungry." She gave me another nervous grin, so I continued, "But you're coming with me."

I took her hand, and practically drag her to this food stall that's on my mind.

After we reach there, her eyes bulged out and squealed, "Howalon ! Oh my gosh !"

I turned my eyes, and said to the seller, "One box, please."

After that, I paid him and gave the box of Howalon to Mikan.

"For real ? Oh God, thanks Natsume ! I owe you a lot !" she jumped around and took the box.

"You said you're not hungry, didn't you?" I teased her again.

She stopped jumping, then glared at me and replied, "Alright fine, I'll give it back, hmph."

She shoved me the box, and I twitch my eyebrows.

She shoved the box again, and I accept it this time.

"Sure you don't want some?" I teased her again, while opening the box.

"Hmph, no way." She answered while looking to the other side of the path.

Well, guess she's pissed, huh? I chuckled, and took a handful of Howalon.

"Hey Polka," I called her.

She quickly turned her head towards my direction, "Natsume ! I've told you don't-"

Before she finished talking, I swiftly plop the Howalon into her mouth.

Her eyes widen in surprise, and she slowly chew the Howalon inside her mouth.

I smiled a bit, looking at her obedient reaction.

"Here, and no more complaints." I gave her the box, and I can see she took it unsurely.

I chuckled again, and finally said, "Okay, I won't tease you."

She laughed and replied, "Finally."

"For now." I said again.

She scowled, but suddenly stare at me straight in the eye for the first time, and said softly, "Thank you. Thanks a lot, Natsume."

She didn't say it sarcastically, and when she said it, it seems that she's really contented.

I started to look at her closely. Realizing that I'm confused of her sudden reaction, she shot me a big smile, then start to dig in on her Howalon without a word.

Right, totally great. Now my mind's full of questions with what's the meaning of her thanks, for it seems to show a lot of meanings.

xx

'**Normal's POV'**

It's one o'clock sharp in the afternoon, and students of Alice Academy High already gathered in the middle of the school field, grouped in their groups.

The different between this competition than any other competitions is the spectators.

Teenagers from all around the school also gathered around the field. It seems after watching the Fashion Show and attending the Collections Booth, they also want to watch the 'game'.

"Hello everyone ! I can see the bleachers are full today, so are you ready to hear today's game ?" the very same host is opening the start on the stage, which is in front of the bleachers.

The crowd cheered, and with that, Principal Kazu step on the stage.

"Good afternoon students. First of all, I want to announce that the principals have made a final deal, that I will be the one coordinating this Class Competition, while Principal Kuonji and Miss Lucy Koizumi are responsible for the Fashion Show and Collection Booths."

The crowd cheered again, and Kazu ontinued, "So, without further delay, I will announce today's game : 'Dodge Ball' !"

It seems the game is the classic dodge ball, and the tense is getting higher.

xx

'**Koko's POV'**

Damn, they're good !

I keep on looking at the enemy's field who has the ball now.

My team is fighting against the 3B students, but this is more than what we expected.

"Watch out, Kitsu !" Ruka yelled at Kitsu, who's avoiding the ball that almost hit his arm.

I quickly ran at him to catch the ball, and aiming at the enemy.

These seniors are actually not good at sports, but there are 2 guys that are really really good.

And what I mean is _really_ good.

They definitely standout from the rest, and I bet they're going to be hard to get beaten.

"Come on Koko, throw it !" I heard Inchou yelled from outside of the field.

Yes, he got hit already, so he's out.

On the other hand, the enemy's team only has 3 people left out of 5.

I quickly throw the ball with force to the weak looking guy, and it looked like he's going to get hit, since he made a scared look, haha.

I grin at my 'looking good' throw, but suddenly the ball stopped.

Damn it.

"Shit." I heard Natsume cursed, and I just sighed.

The senior with a star tattoo at his left cheek grin at his catch, and high five the glasses guy next to him, while the weak looking guy behind him just trembled, tch.

"Oh man, this is going to take forever." I groaned at dissatisfaction .

Suddenly i saw a flash of the ball's color.

"Watch out !" I yelled, particularly to everyone.

Unfortunately, it's kinda too late, because Ruka's grumbling around and holding his waist.

"Darn it. Sorry guys, I'm out." Said Ruka, and he gave us a small grin.

"Argh, this is so going to be a looonngg game," Kitsu whined and I just laugh.

"Natsume ! Good luck !" a fan girl scream is heard, and I twitch my eyebrows in amusement.

"Kyaa ! Natsume sama !" screamed another fan.

"Natsume looked hot ! Oh my gosh !" and it goes on and on and on.

"Let's bring them down, I really wanna get out of here." Natsume said with an annoyed tone.

I laughed harder and said, "Well, it's your fault to have tons of fans."

"It's not my fault to be good looking." Natsume smirked at his statement, and I just scowled.

"Alright whatever guys, just let's win this !" cheered Kitsu with high spirit.

The game started again, and we got back at the dodging-throwing things.

Luckily, a few minutes later, the weak looking guy's finally out, and after that, I got to hit the brilliant glasses-senior.

"Yes ! That's it ! Finally ! Woohoo !" I immediately jumped and yelled at my glorious and well done attempt.

"Nice job, Koko !" Kitsu said and we high fived.

With that, the game started again, and this time, we finally end the game, thanks to Natsume who hit the guy with the star tattoo.

"Congrats you guys !" Inchou said when we step out of the field.

"Hn." Replied Natsume boringly.

"Come on, Nat, cheer up will you? I heard that after this will be Mikan's team versus Luna's team." said Ruka with a worried tone.

"Really? Which team are you going to support?" I asked, especially to Natsume.

"Yeah, Luna or Mikan?" Kitsu said to the point, and we all wait for his answer.

"Dunno, maybe…" Natsume said a bit before someone jumped into the conversation.

"Congratulations Natsume ! Nice game !" a fake chirpy voice said.

I rolled my eyes, immediately know who's talking.

"Thanks." Natsume muttered to answer her back.

"Soo, will you watch my game ? It's next.." Luna said again with a hopeful tone.

"We won't miss it." Inchou replied, and she finally remember that we, Natsume's buds, are here.

"Thanks guys ! Cheer our team, okay?" Wakako, who I just realized is beside Luna, said.

"Sure, and _Mikan's_ team too." Kitsu said, emphasizing the 'Mikan'. Oohh..he's trying to lure her dark side out.

As if on cue, her expression changed, and her aura seems kind of cold now.

"Oh.._that_ team." Luna said, emphasizing the 'that' with sarcasm. With that, we immediately know that she doesn't consider Mikan as her friend.

"Well, see you guys later !" Wakako said and winked to Ruka, who avoid the conversation this whole time.

After they both left, Ruka snapped, "Oh God, why do they like to show up out of nowhere? Urgh."

"Poor bunny boy." I said, and we all except Ruka laughed.

The next game will be started in 10 minutes, so we're making our way to the bleachers, where the girls are.

xx

'**Mikan's POV'**

It felt like a dream.

Oh my God.

I can't believe I could spend a lot of time with Natsume today, I thought it's impossible.

Can you imagine? The plain me could spend lots of time with the great Natsume Hyuuga !

And know what? Almost every girls we passed have that jealous or unbelieving expression on their face.

Haha, I don't know whether to find this funny or annoying, seriously.

And yes, he's totally annoying as hell, but who knows he could be that caring for my troublesome stomach. I hoped the earth swallowed me down that time.

My girls of course totally notice my sudden happy mood, and practically interrogating me while watching the game.

"Wait wait wait…so he bought you another Howalon?" Anna asked me for the what'th time.

"Yup." I replied, plopping the 'p'.

"And you enjoyed spending your time with him.." said Permy.

I laughed and said really softly, "Yeah."

"Awwww, someone has a big crush here.." Nonoko said with a teasing tone, and I can just flushed.

"Yeah ! Told ya' Mikan, he's not interested in Luna." Anna finally said.

I smiled weakly at her and said, "Who knows? I can just hope he's not."

"Well, his taste increase a bit, if he chooses a baka rather than a bitch." said Hotaru with a smirk.

I immediately protest, "That's so cruel, Hotaru….."

"The truth is cruel." She answered coolly, and I just muttered under my breath.

"Really Mikan, it's so obvious that you're having a big time crush." Permy said with a serious tone.

"What? It's that obvious?" I asked her with a shock.

This. Is. Not. Good.

"It is, we can see it from the change of your expressions and mood so easily." Nonoko with a smirk.

"Oh God, that's bad." I replied blankly.

"It's time for you to move on, right? I'm glad you don't get traumatized." Anna said lightly.

I froze after I heard that word. _Traumatized_.

"Oh-oh no-oh my gosh, dang it, why's my stupid mouth can't shut it right, I'm-I'm so sorry Mikan, oh gosh, sorry." Anna frantically apologized.

I shot her a weak smile, but I can't utter a word.

"Now you ruined her day, Anna." Her twin stated the obvious.

I quickly said, "No, no, it's…it's fine. It's good actually, it reminds me to be more careful around N-….."

I stopped my words, somehow I just stopped.

It hits me, I'm starting to feel safe around him, and I wasn't so….over-careful anymore.

"Around Hyuuga." Hotaru continued my sentence and I just nod.

Permy doesn't look satisfied, then said, "Come on girl, since we can't change the past-"

Someone cut her words, and my face became as pale as paper.

"Who wants to change the past?" a sickeningly sweet voice rang into this used to be private conversation.

I immediately look at this rude bitch who just ruined our conversation.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked her furiously.

"Asking, duhh." Luna answered with an evil smile.

"This is a private conversation, best fiends only." snapped Nonoko.

"Aww, is that so? Well, I don't care. I'm here to tell all of you that the game will be started soon, so you better be prepared to lose." said Luna proudly.

"Let's see who's the loser later." Hotaru said coldly, while Luna just smile at her statement.

"Oh, yeah ! One more, since this is a private conversation, " Luna said again, but this time, I felt something will happen. "I'm looking forward to know Mikan's past later."

I really can't move now. I just looked at her with wide eyes.

The other girls looked surprised as well, but Permy suddenly snapped and took a closer step towards Luna, "What the hell, you ugly-"

"No, stop it Permy."Anna and Nonoko immediately hold Permy's hands, so she wouldn't do anything to Luna.

On the other hand, Luna looked really pleasured, she shot a sweet smile, then said to me, "Well, Mikan, I'll tell you what I would have searched next time."

My face became paler, and she smiled even wider.

Damn I really hate this.

I'm holding myself from running at her and slap her face.

I shot Luna a glare, and she secretly shot me a wicked smile. Besides her is Wakako, and behind them are a bunch of girls, or I should say their followers. A lot of followers.

From how I can see it, they are all smiling wickedly.

I immediately realized that all of them are dying to find something about my.…past.

Suddenly, she walked passed us towards the field, which is down the bleachers, towards…

"Hey, guys nice game ! Congrats' !" This time, I heard Wakako's voice.

I looked at her direction, and froze.

No, I can't bear to watch this…

I slowly crept my gaze towards my girls, I really can't watch this in the moment like this.

The girls looked at me with a mixed expressions, and I know that they didn't think it would end like this.

I finally decided to looked back again.

Wrong move, a really bad move for me, since I felt worse.

I can see Kitsu's trying to talk to us, but before he opened his mouth, I shot my gaze towards the girls and said hoarsely, "I'm-I'm going to go for a while, okay, see you at the field."

With that, I immediately walk as fast as I could towards the other side of the bleachers, to the way out.

"Mikan!" I heard someone called my name, but I ignore it.

"Mikan." Another voice called me, but I ignore it again.

I really can't think properly right now.

All I can think about is Natsume, Luna, and my horrible past.

When I reached outside of the sport field's area, I started to run as fast as I could to any place my feet can drag me.

Please, please, I really want to make the pain go away.

I had a great time with this great guy, but in an instant, those memories feels like fading away.

Please, I don't want to make those memories go away.

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

finally an update ! :D

i'm so so sorry for the one month (or more) late update guys :(((

my school really killed me slowly with all of these works and tests, and my brain can't help me write after those school torments :'(

this chapter's specially dedicated to **anim3gurl**,** sapphireangel09**, **Keyheart**, **xfayex bbzx** who reviewed my last chapter :))) thanks a lot you guys :')

and also all of you who added the story as favourite and alerts :))) thankyou so much !

also to the silent readers - if there are,

thankyou again for the supports so far, and also for the patience of the wait, i really hope this chapter worth for the wait .

thanks for reading the story and my blabbering, and sorry for the grammmatical errors XD

~best regards, stars-dream18~


	8. Day 2, Dodging The Dodge Ball

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonnymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."

- Buddha -

...

**`Still Friday. School Field Area. Normal POV`**

Day 2, Friday

08 : 00 a.m. - Fashion Show

10 : 30 p.m. - Collections Booth

01 : 00 p.m. - Class Competition 1

o+o

The guys just finished their game, and now it's time for the girls to start their game. Unfortunately, not everything can go smoothly, especially when one of the girls' team's members just went away.

"Why the hell are you congratulating us _again_ ?" Koko asked unpleasantly to the two fake barbie dolls.

"Well….to show our honest supports, of course." replied Wakako with a sweet smile and a smirk.

Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, and Permy watched this with pure hatred in their eyes.

"Yeah, just to say we're very happy for you guys." Luna said this time, with an evil sweet smile still plastered on her face.

"If that so, then why the hell are you freaking touchin Nat -" Permy snapped, but Luna cut her.

"I _wasn't_ _touching _him." Luna said, emphasizing the words and looked unpleased.

"Yeah, so what did you call that _kiss_? Putting your lips on him on purpose ?" This time, Anna snapped out, can't stand the bitch's attitude.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, huh?" replied Wakako with a mocking tone.

"She's not, but she's right." Hotaru said with a cold tone.

"Well, it's only on the cheek, and as long as Natsume's fine with it, then it is fine, right, Nat-su-me?" Luna said while snaked he arm around Natsume's neck.

"Get off, bitch." Natsume finally said and get her hand off him with disgust.

His crimson eyes burning with anger, and he's restraining himself from slapping Luna.

Ruka and Inchou immediately step besides Natsume, in case he's gonna slap her, at least they're ready to hold him down.

Luna and Wakako's eyes widen and Wakako immediately said, "That's not polite, especially to girls, and a pretty girl too in this case."

The girls looked like they're about to blow up, while the guys looked really disgusted.

"And it is not polite to kiss _and_ hug someone without their permission." Inchou said sternly.

Luna answered again, "Really? If that person's fine with it, then-"

Kitsu cut her before she's finished, "That person is _not_ fine with it, and he doesn't like you at all."

"Says _you _!" Wakako snapped at Kitsu's statement.

"Says me. Now go away, or else." Natsume said again, still with the murderous aura around him.

"Really? Are you sure? Since the difference between like and dislike is not that far, you know." Luna purred, with a seducing gesture and voice.

"That's just disgusting, eww." Nonoko said while her expression is totally mocking Luna.

"How dare you say that ! Can you girly freaks just go away now? I,_ am _having a conversation with my future boyfriend and his friends right now, and-" Luna said again, but abruptly stopped.

"He will never be your guy, he hates you, _we_ hate you, so you both, better go now." Ruka, who hasn't say a word, surprisingly said the fact that everybody's thinking right now.

Luna and Wakako twitched at his statement, but eventually walk away.

Wakako then said before they left, "This ain't over yet, and I will make you pay for what you all said about us. Me, Luna, and my girls," she pointed at their _followers _that has multiplied by number behind them, "will make sure we get what we want. I _never_ failed."

With that, the gang finally let out a glad sigh.

"Damn those bitches. I just wanna slap them ! Urghh !" Permy started to grumble around.

"They act _real_ good so far, huh? Being nice and goody two shoes around us." Kitsu said.

"Well, they're good around _you_ guys, not around _us _girls, too bad, eh?" replied Nonoko.

"But it's glad to know the _real _them. So we can beware for their next…move." Inchou said in return.

The group nodded, and suddenly, an announcement was heard, "Ladies, gentlemen, and teenagers, in 5 minutes, the girls' 'Dodge Ball' competition will be started. For the girl contestants, please gather in the middle of the field now."

The gang immediately looked at each other, knowing the exact same thing that becomes the problem here.

"Mikan…. I don't think she should play." Anna said.

"Why did she suddenly go anyway?" Koko pretends to ask densely, while he knows the answer really well.

The girls juts stare at each other again, but none of them answered the question.

"Hyuuga, go find her." Hotaru said while staring at the field.

Natsume looked taken aback and replied, "She won't listen to me."

"Why not?" Ruka asked this time.

"I called her, and she didn't budge, remember?" Natsume said with a blank expression.

"I called her first, then after that, you called her." Permy added, pointing out how passive he is.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Natsume impatiently.

"It means, you actually are an idiot." Hotaru said again coldly.

Natsume twitched at her statement, then Kitsu said, "Alright, alright, just forget that, so now, Natsume, just go and find Mikan, right?"

Unfortunately, the owner of the crimson eyes replied, "I don't think I should do it."

Koko groaned, and Anna said, "Well, just do it, please Natsume? We will tell the judges that Mikan is not feeling well so she can't play."

Natsume twitched his eyebrows again, unsatisfied with her answer.

With that, Ruka finally said, "Don't play dumb, Nastume. You know Mikan's jealous, so don't play hard to get and just go after her."

"Yeah dude, it's time for you to finally get interested in a girl." said Kitsu who got glared from the crimson eyes owner.

Nastume let out a deep sigh, then answered, "That girl doesn't look jea-"

Before he finished, Nonoko cut his words. "Yes. Yes she is. Her mood swings are totally obvious."

"But although she can't lie well, her fake smiles always help her." added Permy.

Natsume's expression is really unreadable, but he said the answer everyone's expecting to hear, "Alright, I'll go."

Then, he started his pace in the direction Mikan Sakura went.

xx

'**Mikan's POV'**

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

These are the only words that keep on circling my mind.

_Damn it_.

I look at my surroundings, no one's around. Then I looked at the small wooden fences in front of me.

Northern Forest.

I looked around, still no signs of anybody around. I took a deep sigh, then started to enter the forest.

Actually I'm scared to be alone like this, but since my mind couldn't think properly, I guess my body just moved on it's own.

_Why did I go away? Why did I go after I saw Luna so close around him?_

Too many answers are in my head.

Suddenly, a strong wind gushed, realizing me to reality, and I started to look around.

As far as I look, I can only see trees.

Dang it.

I quickly turned around, and it's just the exact same view as in front of me. Trees.

This is not good.

I started to run at one direction that I guess will lead me to the right way, but I regret it. I slipped at the muddy ground underneath me, and I felt my body's falling fast. For all things that could happen, I fell down, real great.

My eyes started to widen. This is like déjà vu. That time, when I almost fell, but he caught me on time.

_Yes, he did caught me on time. Natsume Hyuuga did._

I closed my eyes, and felt my body's stiff and hurt at the impact. Know what? It actually hurts.

_This time, he's not around to help me anymore._

I stumble along to stand up, then I checked if I'm wounded anywhere.

My left knee is bleeding, and my other knee got a small scratch that also bleed, while both of my arms got small scratches. I'm pretty sure my sport uniform's dirty now, but I don't care.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath, than wobbled at my way to sit under a tree.

I slowly sit down, stretch my legs out, and rest my head against the tree. Again, I let out a deep sigh. Yeah, I guess I need a time to think that I shouldn't left.

I slowly closed my eyes, trying to light my heavy head.

Great, now what should I say if they ask me why did I run ?

Because I'm jealous? Because I'm scared?

I shook my head at those thoughts. Unfortunately, they're real.

_I'm scared that I like him too much._

No guy has been able to make my heart beat faster, until I met him. Until I saw him at that coffee shop. This sucks.

_I'm scared I would be left alone. _

I felt like a stupid girl with lovesick disease now.

_Being left alone, I doubt I can bear the pain again._

God, I've only known that guy for what? Less than a week, but I got head over heels at him. Can't believe this.

Now I actually know the reason why lovesick people don't think straight.

_Foolish me to still believe in love at first sight._

Maybe, just maybe, if that thing didn't happen two years ago, I could be more honest, no more fake smiles, no more fake cheerfulness, just me.

_Just maybe….i wouldn't be this scared to get broken hearted._

_Just maybe, i could feel the fairytale in my life, a happy ending with someone that i truly deserve, maybe..._

xx

'**Natsume's POV`**

Stupid girl. Where the hell did she go?

I keep on running at the road's path. She wouldn't leave the tracks, right?

I ran for a few minutes, until a big view is on sight.

Northern Forest.

Is she dumb enough to go inside? Considering that this is Mikan, I think she _is_ dumb enough.

Unconsciously, I let out a small chuckle, then started to step inside the forest.

I just walked straight ahead from the wooden fences.

Although I already memorized the whole path in this forest, I got a feeling that that childish girl, who of course will get lost, would walk or run straight ahead.

I walked a little bit fast, hoping I could spot her soon.

Damn that girl, that baka, she always unconsciously attract my attention. I've always interested in her from the first place. I would care at her because I just do.

That's the difference with that bitch, Luna did attract my attention because she tried to. She had to put a big effort, just to grab a tiny bit of my attention.

This is just sucks.

Why in the hell didn't I realize it before? Oh right, because that Luna tries to grab everyone's attention, so no one realized it, what a joke.

Just plain great, now I really have to find Mikan, fast.

I started to walk even faster, but still, no signs of Mikan.

Where the hell did she go to?

After more and more minutes of walking, I finally spotted a figure lying against a tree a few meters in front of me.

Yeah, finally.

I slowly make my way there, trying not to make any sound.

As I walk slowly, I looked at her figure closely, and she looked asleep. Her uniform and face are covered with dirt, her glasses rested loosely above her nose, her long brown hair messed up a bit, and she looked really tired.

I sighed soundlessly, seriously, she looked like a big mess. And I'm restraining myself to not run towards her.

When I reached her, I stood beside her sitting figure.

I guess she didn't realize that I'm here, well, she does look asleep.

I gently touch her shoulder, trying to see if she's actually sleeping.

Suddenly, she shot her eyes open, and quickly turned her gaze towards me.

Okay, so she's not actually asleep, which is actually not good.

She looked terribly shocked, and her eyes, God, she looked totally scared, she looked like a poor sheep that unexpectedly met a wolf.

Unfortunately, I'm the wolf here.

"Polka." I said, trying to make her stop looking at me like I'm going to hurt her.

Unfortunately, her expression's still dull, and she looked unfocused.

"Hey, Polka, it's me. Are you alright?" I asked her again. Damn, I really want her to stop being scared.

_Why is she so scared, anyway ?_

Slowly, her expression soften, and she hoarsely said, "Y-yes. I-I'm fine."

I looked at her trembling figure closely and twitched my eyebrows at her reply. She is definitely _not_ alright.

"Really?" I said sarcasticly, and she looked nervously at me.

"Well….yeah…" Mikan replied again, but she doesn't look so sure.

Before I can reply her, she suddenly looked surprised again and quickly stammered, "Umm, I, uh, I-I just remembered that I need to…uh..to-to.. go ! Yes, to go ! So…uhm..I'll take my leave now…and…"

I looked at her suspiciously and she gulped.

"You're not good at lying." I stated.

She looked guilty, but said afterwards, "N-no ! I'm not lying ! No…"

"Yeah, where do you need to go?" I asked her even more sarcasticly this time.

She looked taken aback, and looked more nervous, "Uhm-that's…uh…"

"You need to go to the field for the game." I said again with sarcasm, I actually helped her made up a reason, tch.

She immediately blushed, realizing that her lie has completely failed, and said, "Y-yeah, right."

I sighed loudly and said, "Forget that, your friends don't let you to play."

She looked really surprised, and said, "What ? But I can play, I mean….." Polka tried to stood up quickly, but suddenly she wobble and fell.

I quickly catch one of her arms while her other hand hold on to the tree. She hissed in pain, and now she's avoiding my gaze.

Something's not right.

I looked at her arm that I'm holding, and I can see a little bruise. I quickly let go of it, so she won't get hurt from my grip.

I eye her suspiciously, and she just gulped.

Immediately, I took a step backward so I'm face to face with her.

I looked at her from head to toe, and my eyes widen.

"You're bleeding." I sternly said, trying to restrain my anger.

"Well, it's only a little-" she started to protest, but I cut her, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

She looked down and mumbled something.

I glared at her and asked, "What did you say?"

"You didn't ask." She said slowly, and I gritted my teeth. I said sarcasticly, "Right, and this is also one of the reasons you can't play in the games."

She pouted, looked unsatisfied, while I just rubbed my temple.

"Come on, let's go to the infirmary first to clean that wound, then we can talk about this later." I finally said.

Suddenly she took a step backward, and said, "N-no, I can go on my own, so don't bother."

I twitched m eyebrows and said, "You can't. You're going with me, Polka." I said again.

"Hey, i told you I can do it myself, and don't call me Polka." She protested.

I sighed again, this is getting nowhere.

"Let me get this straight. You're lost and you're bleeding. So how the hell can you get to the infirmary by your own, huh?" I said impatiently.

She looked guilty, and said nothing.

"Do you really hate it when I'm around?" I finally said the one thing that looked like happening now.

She looked surprised, but she didn't say a word.

I looked at her again, and she looks like she really wants to avoid me.

"Natsume ! Of course n-not, I mean, I actually don't want you to stay away, but…" Mikan looked at me straight in the eyes, trying to make me convinced with everything she got.

I looked back at her, then said, "But what?"

She gulped, then continued, "But I would bother you a lot. I've been such a bother for so long, and I don't want you to be troubled because I'm too clumsy and such, so…."

Her voice is trembling, and she's averting her gaze to the ground.

She's not actually being honest, I know that there's another meaning of her words, but I just keep silent.

She's being awfully…..different now. Her face is not cheerful anymore, and she's not full with energy like usual.

"Alright, I get it. I'll forgive you if you go to the infirmary with me, deal?" I unconsciously smirk at this idea.

Polka, who immediately realized the change of situation, luckily back to her character, "That's not fair ! Natsumee !" she pouted, and I just chuckled.

"So, what's your answer?" I asked again.

She mumbled something then answered, "Alright, alright. I'll go with you."

I smirked in victory, then step forward so I'm in front of her, and asked, "Can you walk?"

She flushed and answered, "Of-of course ! Hmph."

With that, she started to take a step forward, but suddenly wobble and fell, again.

This time, I hold both of her wrists, preventing her from falling.

She blushed madly, and whispered, "Thanks."

I smiled a bit, then quickly sweep her out of her feet, and carry her in my arms.

"Wh-wh-what the hell ! N-natsume ! Put me down, you jerk, put me down !" Mikan immediately said loudly.

"Shut up, little girl. You can barely walk, and the forest is not the best place to _walk_ in pain." I replied lightly.

She groaned and struggle as hard as she could, trying to get off off me.

"You'll make your wound worse, just stay still, will you?" I said again, and start walking.

"B-but, I'm heavy ! Noooo ! Put me down !" she yelled again, and I twitched my eyebrows.

"Well, you're definitely not slim, but-" before I finished, she cut my words and blushed madly again, "Hey ! I know I'm heavy, but you don't have to point that out ! It's embarrassing, you jerk !"

Her face is as red as tomato now, and I unconsciously let out a small laugh, "I'm not finished, baka. I said you're not that light, but you're not too heavy either. I'm used to worked out, so it's fine, idiot."

She groaned again, and replied, "But still, it's also embarrassing if people see _this _!"

I let out a smirk, and said, "It is, for you."

She blushed again, and plead, "Alright, alright, but pleaseee, please put me down after we reached the end of the forest, okay?"

I smirked again, and finally said, "Alright, alright."

xx

**`Mikan's POV. Infirmary`**

"N-no, no, stay away, no !" I practically pleaded.

Natsume raised his eyebrows, but I just shook my head even harder.

"Baka, you don't want to get infected, right?" he asked me to the point.

I shook my head again, but added, "But it's hurt !"

He sighed and looked at me closely, but I just gulped.

He walked towards the bed where I'm sitting, and I started to panic.

"N-no, no, don't you-" before I finished, he cut my words and said, "It will only hurt a bit, Polka. Your wound is cleaned with water already, but it also has to-"

"Noo ! Alcohol will hurt it more !" I whined, no way I'll let that painful liquid get any closer to my precious knee.

"You baka, it will only hurt a little, and your wound can heal faster." He added impatiently.

I gulped again.

"Just stay still, okay? I'll do it." He said, then started to come even closer with a small piece of cloth and alcohol on both of his hands.

"J-just, carefully, okay?" I said in a whisper.

He nodded, then started to pour a small amount of alcohol to the cloth, and I immediately closed my eyes.

I peeked a little, and I can feel he's sitting on the floor, then holding my trembling leg, and put the cloth on top of my wounded left knee.

I immediately hissed in pain, after a few moments, he took the cloth off, and do the same thing for my right knee.

After that, he put on some other liquid to heal the wounds on both of my knee. Then, he took a rather big band-aid and plastered it.

"Th-thanks, Natsume." I said with a hoarse voice, and I quickly cleared my throat.

He smirked and said, "Chicken."

I blushed madly, and replied, "Who cares, hmph."

"Come on, I'll treat your scratches too." said Natsume while standing up.

I almost nodded when I finally realized that this is sooo embarrassing, I mean, yeah, I'm not used to be treated like this by a guy, especially by _this_ kind of guy, ughh, I can blush non-stop this way…

"Hey, baka, stop spacing out." He said again, and I jerked a bit at his point.

He started to pour the alcohol and the other liquid to the cloth, and I immediately said, "Erm, Natsume, l-let me do it instead, I-I can do it myself, I mean, you don't have to-"

"Baka. I can do it faster than you do, so don't move." He lightly cut my words, and I can just gulped, and stare at his doings.

He pulled a chair and sit in front of me. Somehow, I feel like I'm going to blush again.

"Here," he said while pulling my arm, and treat the scratches.

I looked at him closely, he looked really caring right now, no annoying teasing Natsume, and I smiled a bit.

_Sometimes, he could be nicer, huh?_

"Oi, what are you grinning at, idiot?" a voice cracked my imagination, and I scowled.

Right, there goes his 'nice' personality.

"Hmph, nothing." I said in return.

He smirked and chuckled, but that's enough to make me blushed like a tomato.

"Alright then." He said with another smirk.

"Heyy, don't you dare laugh ! What's funny ?" I pouted at his reaction.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied shortly, and continue treating my scratches.

Damn it, how can I stay away from him now?

xx

**`Normal POV. Sports Field`**

"Okay, it's been like almost 2 hours, and where the heck are they ?" Permy walked back and forth, and her hands are on her hips.

"Calm down, Permy, it's only been 1 hour, you know." Anna said, trying to cool her down.

"Do you think Natsume found her?" Kitsu asked the gang.

Unfortunately, the question left unanswered, since no one can figure it out.

"Well, let's think positive, I'm pretty sure he found her." Inchou said with concern.

They all nodded, and Ruka finally said, "I'll call him."

"I guess you should, since Mikan left her phone here." Nonoko added.

"Don't. I'm writing the article about Hyuuga right now." said Hotaru coldly.

Koko's eyes widen, and he replied, "Weren't you uploading pictures only?"

"I do both." Hotaru replied again, then started typing with all of her might.

"Haha, good one, Imai." Kitsu said while laughing.

"Wait a second guys, it's that them?" Anna suddenly said while pointing her finger at the front side of the now empty sport field, while they're sitting on the bleachers.

All eight heads turned towards the two figures who are walking to the bleachers.

"Hey ! You're all here !" Mikan said happily.

"Well, sure we are." Nonoko answered with a smile, knowing that her friend has returned to normal stake.

"You're hurt?" Hotaru asked in a sudden and everybody starts to examine her from head to toe.

"Yeahh, I kinda slipped and fell back there." said Mikan sheepily.

"Not a surprise for a baka." Natsume added with no guilt.

"Right." said Hotaru again, while the rest of them just chuckled at the conversation.

"That's so not true !" Mikan protested at the statement.

"Hah ! You are a baka to be hurt like that ! Lucky you didn't play the game." Permy said in a snap.

"Wait a second, how was the game?" Mikan quickly asked.

"They didn't play, well, they're kind of withdrawing the game today, since the rule's to play with the whole team members, no less." Inchou explained.

Mikan avert her gaze to the girls and said, "Sorry girls, I didn't think-"

"No problem, Mikan, you're hurt anyway, so it's fine." said Nonoko.

"Yeah, no big deal." added Anna.

"Pay me 500 yen and I'll forgive you." said Hotaru with money signs on her eyes.

"What ? Come on, Hotaru, isn't Ruka enough to be your money source?" protested Mikan again.

"Hahahahaha, you got the title, man, 'money source' ! So you're ready to be the head of the family, huh?" said Koko with a laugh.

"The hell with you Koko ! And Imai, you- " before Ruka finished, Hotaru snapped, "Do you have any problems, bunny boy?"

Ruka just growled at her statement and end up mumbling 'nothing'.

"Good." said Hotaru again with a satisfied smile.

Suddenly the school bell rings, giving the sign that they're allowed to go home.

"Oh what the heck ! I just realized that I should go to the dentist !" Mikan nearly yelled to the whole field.

"Hey, chill, Mikan, haha, you don't want to attract any attention, right?" Kitsu said.

Mikan blushed immediately, and Permy said, "You better not forget about the sleepover."

"Sure not ! I'm really excited about it too !" replied Mikan with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Mikan, you sure you can go home with public bus while your knee are in that condition?" Anna asked with concern.

Natsume immediately twitched at this, while Ruka quickly added, "Yeah, it's sort of unsave."

"And who knows if something bad happen." added Inchou.

"Or you'll fall again." said Natsume.

Mikan just pouted with unsatisfied at the bitter fact she gets.

"You'll go home with me." said Hotaru flatly.

Mikan widen her eyes and said, "What?"

Hotaru continued, "Yeah, so you can sleepover from tonight."

"Oh my gosh ! Thanks a lot lot lot Hotaru !" squealed Mikan and tried to hug Hotaru, who immediately swift away.

"Alright then, let's go home everyone ! See you guys on Monday !" Kitsu said, closing their meeting for today.

xx

'**Hotaru's POV. Mikan's House'**

Slowpoke.

It's the one thing to describe this girl who apparently wanders around her room for the last 30 minutes with no result.

"Hey idiot. The world will end first before you finished packing." I said.

"So cruel Hotaru ! Come on, I kinda confused what to bring and so on." Mikan protested.

I just sighed and rub my temple, then looked around the now messy room.

"Just a little bit more, and I'm done !" she said again while walking around her room to put things inside her light orange sports bag.

I shook my head, and jumped out of her bed to look around, especially at her desk.

Maybe there's something I can use to blackmail….

Her desk is just simple, full with books, writing utensils, laptop, but there's one thing that catch my attention, a photo album.

I smirk and I can feel my eyes glint as I flip the pages open.

"Hotaruu ! Says who you can look at those embarrassing pictures ?" Mikan said loudly.

"Me."

She groaned, and I said again, "7 minutes more, or I'll leave you."

"Oh come on, Hotaru, but you were very nice to have taken me to the dentist too." Mikan laughed, and this time, I started to see her face carefully.

There's no more ugly braces to minus her look. Only those stupid glasses left.

"Know what, you look better this way." I said.

"Nah, I think it's the same." She replied.

I just shrugged and closed the photo album which is full of her photos from baby until now, also with her family.

I looked at her desk again, and my eyes focused in a snap.

I quickly take the not too thick book, and flip the pages as fast as I can, until I reached that page.

_This…_

"Hey, Hotaru, what are you looking-" Mikan stopped talking, and her eyes widen at what I'm holding.

I stared at her awkward figure, and started to speak, "I know what you're thinking."

Mikan finally continued packing and said, "Yeah, it's been a long time since I last opened it."

I sighed and stare at the book I'm holding right now. It's her Junior High's yearbook.

Yeah, I opened it to see the face of one person who gave her nightmares back then.

Unfortunately, the nightmares were real. He gave her lots of horrible memories.

He-

"I'm done ! Yay !" I heard Mikan squealed in joy, and I just nodded.

"Let's go."

xx

**`Normal POV. Hotaru's House`**

"Geez Hotaru ! You never told me that your house is _this_ big !" Mikan said while staring at the high ceiling and spacious room she's at.

"Idiot. Let's go up." Hotaru said and starting to go upstairs.

Hotaru's house is really huge, it has a big front yard with a small fountain in the middle, the grass and flowers are arranged neatly with a few trees surrounding the place.

Inside her 3 storey house are marble tiles with cream white wallpaper, there are the spacious living room which Mikan's at, kitchen, backyard, swimming pool, and so on at the first floor.

The second floor contains bedrooms and another living room, while the third floor is her personal lab, and her family members' working rooms.

"Hey baka, do you want to come in or what?" Hotaru who's opening her bedroom stated impatiently at Mikan who's busy looking around her luxury surroundings.

"Heheh, of course I'll come in ! Wait ! Don't lock the door ! Hotaruu !" Mikan immediately said loudly and laugh at the same time.

Hotaru just smirked in satisfy, and started to look at Mikan who looked really different without her braces.

"Right, you actually _really _look better this way." Hotaru said, and Mikan just laughed again and replied, "Well, I hope so."

xx

**`Luna's POV. Koizumi Mansion`**

"So, Luna dear, you didn't show me which one is Mikan back there." Lucy said, unsatisfied.

Luna laughed in victory and said, "Well, she's so jealous with me until she even withdraw the game !"

Lucy's eyes widen and she joined the laugh.

"Yeah, but more problems coming." Luna said again.

"What is it? The boy?"

"Yes. Natsume Hyuuga. He likes her. I know it." Luna said with anger, and Lucy just scowled.

"Then threaten the Mikan 'pest', just force her to go away, since I know that Hyuugas are hard to get." Lucy said lightly.

"Really ? How do you know, mom?"

"Well, one of my friends tried to seduce his father, Ioran Hyuuga, but failed. I also wonder why…" answered Lucy.

"Hmph, well I _do _get information to bring that bitch down."

Lucy's eyes brighten and she said, "That's my daughter."

xx

**`Normal POV`**

It's just another peaceful night, about 8 o'clock or so, when a girl lightly approach the telephone that lays silently on the desk. A small paper is in her hands, as she dial the cell phone numbers that are written on it. After a few rings, finally the silent broke.

"Hello?" asked the other person on the line.

"I know who you are. We need to talk." A sweet voice came out of the girl's mouth as she replied.

"Who's this?"

"Someone who will make you remember your glorious moments."

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

hello everyone !

i'm terribly terribly sorry for not updating faster, thus getting much slower and shorter :(((

so, this time, i won't make promises cause i don't feel good when i broke it :C

thanks for the reviews : **Keyheart**, **anim3gurl**, **A101**, **'x-KiRa09-x'** ! thanks a lot guys ! :DDD

and for those who make it favorite story, thanks a lot too ! :DDD

if there's any silent reader, thanks again ;DDD

thanks for reading the story and my blabbering, and sorry for the errors XD

~ best regards, stars-dream18 ~


	9. Day 3, Memories In The Dark

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonnymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"It was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry."

- Mandy Moore -

...

**Day 3, Monday**

08 : 00 a.m. - Fashion Show

10 : 30 p.m. - Class Competition 2

01 : 30 p.m. - Collections Booth

o+o

'**Monday. Alice Academy High. Anna's POV'**

The start of the week, _again_. Usually, Mondays suck, more books, more studying, it's plain hell. I bet almost all of the students in the world would think the same. But this time, it's different. Happy mood is in the air, everybody's waiting for school day. Why? Of course because of this event.

This very big event where you can see a lot of -beautiful, handsome, good looking, hot- boys and girls, where they'll wear 'marvelous' outfits made by a famous designer. Yeah, although, in _our _case, this, is still pretty much hell. This is the moment where _those_ bitches are on the top of everything.

"Kyaaa ! It's starting ! It's starting !"

"Luna-sama ! We love you !"

"Oh my goshh ! Natsume ! Hurry and come out !"

"Marry me Luna !"

"Luna-chan ! You're so cute !"

What the heck is with those 'Luna' comments ? Cute? Marry her ?

"Seriously guys…." I groaned loudly, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Me too, ughh." Permy said with disgust.

Mikan laughed a bit and said, "Come on, let's enjoy the Fashion Show, right? Hey boys, back me up." She looked at the boys now, looking for support.

"Permy, if you throw up, I sort of pity the floor you know, it will feel contaminated by-" Koko teased her and immediately got hit on the head.

Kitsu then laugh and said, "Well, that's not a good way to treat a girl, right Anna?" He then knee down like a prince to me and I immediately hit him on the head too.

"What the hell, Kitsu ?" I almost shrieked with what he did.

The rest of them laughed, and I just pouted with this.

It _is_ embarrassing !

"Hurry up, bunny boy. The show almost starts." Hotaru ordered sternly, her face showed that she's tired of waiting.

"Hey, and why am I supposed to do this?" protested Ruka, who's preparing the camera and video-camera while being watched and ordered around by the blackmail queen.

"Because you're a guy, a boy, male. It's your job to help girls."

"I doubt that you're actually a _girl_. Girls are not devils." mumbled Ruka.

Mikan laughed at his statement while Hotaru twitched and said, "What did you say?"

Ruka freezed and gulped down, "N-nothing."

Then, we all started to laugh at poor him who's being glared by Hotaru non-stop.

"Helloooo Alice Academy !" Suddenly, the host showed up on the stage, this time, he's wearing black attributes from head to toe, like dark pants, black shirt, and so on.

"Are you excited ? You guys ready to start ?" He yelled at this and everybody starts screaming 'Yeahs'

"Well then, let's call our fashion designer ! The marvelous lady Luna Koizumi !"

With that, a woman steps on the stage wearing a sleeveless black leather dress that ends a few inches under her mid thigh, with a pair of black stilettos. Her makeup is shocking pink, while her strawberry blonde hair is in a neat bun.

"Talk about the start of pink-black disaster…" Inchou said, and we all nodded in agreement.

"Oh thankyou so much for coming everyone !" Lucy opened her speech with sickeningly sweet voice and winked. Okay, it's just creepy you know, to see an overaged woman to flirt with teenagers.

"God, please have mercy on the theme today…." I heard my twin mumbled, and I just laughed.

"Soo, today, I have a little announcement to make." She said again, and with that, everyone starts to quite down. "According to the schedule, we're going to hold this event until Thursday, but unfortunately, for the studying purpose, this event will only be held until Wednesday."

"What? Noo, I hate studying !"

"What the heck happened ? This is too fast !"

"Why ?"

Lots of comments are in the air, but Lucy avoids them. "So, the Wednesday's schedule will be replaced by the Thursday's schedule, when the Summer Night will still be held, so all of you will get to see the _surprise_."

With that, the crowd cheered a bit, and so Lucy continues, "Alright then, enough for the announcement. It's time for the show to begin ! Everyone, please welcome my newest collection, 'Street Bikers' !"

My eyes started to widen and I stared at the group.

"Is it considered…showy?" I slowly asked.

"Not too good." Permy quickly answered and shrugged, but then she said again, "But look at the good side ! Hot looking boys are going to show up with hot outfits!"

We laughed and immediately look at Koko who scowled, he's pissed.

"Aww, don't worry Koko, you can impress her another time." Mikan said, pretending to cheer him up.

"Hahaha, nice one Mikan !" Kitsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Break it up guys." protested the annoyed Koko with a lazy tone.

"No, I'm still recording. This embarrassing moment of yours will be my moment of glory." Hotaru said in a sweet voice while holding a video camera, and Koko immediately shivered.

"If I were you, I'll watch out." Ruka jumped into the conclusion, and Hotaru quickly glare at him.

"And _you_ should watch out too, Ruka, heh." warn Kitsu with a chuckle.

"Hey hey, come on, the show's starting already !" Nonoko said in excitement.

And yes, the show, has begin.

xx

"Cool ! Look at that outfit !"

"Totally ! And that guy looks really hot !"

Well, it is 'Street Bikers'.

Mostly, the girls outfits consist cropped leather jackets, long leather pants or short shorts or even skirts, leggings, and stilettos or boots. While the guys, mostly wear shirts with leather jackets, leather pants, and boots.

But in this case, of course there will be 2 girls that would stand out the most with their…_outrageous _outfits, aka revealing clothes. They are no other than the prime minister's daughter, and the queen bee of the school.

"Wakako ! You look so cool this time !"

"You look sexy !"

"That outfit rocks !"

"Thankyou guys ! Love you all !" Wakako said while she's on the stage, and winked at the audience. Her shoulder length wavy hair is set loose, she's wearing an unzipped black leather jacket that got ripped on the sleeves, with red tube top that covers just her chest under it. She also wears short grayish jeans that ends _only_ a few inches under her hips, with shocking blackish-red ankle boots with thin heels. Some matching jewelries also complete her look.

"Well, at least she wears a _little_ bit more than the last time." Nonoko commented.

"Just a little." added Permy with menacing tone.

"Actually, today's theme is not as horrible as the last, I wonder why…" I said confusedly.

I mean, Luna must be _more_ prepared with seducing ideas to get Natsume and people's attention, right? She must hate Mikan more and more now, but she didn't do anything….._big_ up until now.

"We can just wait and see." replied Mikan bitterly, and we all just nodded.

Back to the show, everything is just like before, but I know that we all are waiting for the appearance of Natsume _and _Luna. Who knows what crazy outfit that girl would wear?

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

Anna has a big point, why did Luna take no action for her _payback _?

I just shook my head, hoping nothing bad will happen, especially she already threatened me, ughh..

Then, the drum rolls are heard, and we immediately look at the stage, waiting for those two to come out. And…..oh boy…

Natsume's wearing a casual white-black shirt with red ornaments , unbuttoned black leather jacket on top, a pair of dark black jeans and black boots with metal and crimson linings. A pair of dark sunglasses that rest on the neckline of his shirt and some other crimson colored metal chains are also found on his appearance.

The simple thing to say is, his outfit…actually matches well with his pair of luring eyes. He looked really handsome. He always does.

I smiled at this, and then started to look at the girl besides— What the-?

"Mikan, no need to get _that_ shocked. This isn't the first." Kitsu said while laughing.

"But still, _that_ is…." Okay, I'm totally speechless. I mean, I forgot that this outfit _could_ be here in the first place !

"Wow ! Luna sama ! You're totally hot !"

"Sexy !"

"Nice one, Luna sama !"

After that, wolf whistles fill the air, and the crowd went wild.

You know what's her role? A race girl. It's the girl who usually signal the start of a race by waving flags.

She's wearing a tight cropped sleeves pink-magenta jacket that ends under her breasts. Also, the jacket is only zipped at the bottom for about two inches, and she wears _no _bra to cover her bulging chest for God's sake ! So, this outfit really _really _expose her chest. I found my eyes are bulging out more and more with _this_ view. Ewww. She also wears a soft pink mini skirt that ends under her butt, with magenta stilettos. Her long strawberry blonde hair that almost reach her waist is curled perfectly. She wear some fuchsia colored jewelries and matching make up. Also, she brings a white and pink checkered flag, and gracefully wave it around.

For the people who see this, some of them might think that she's a really brave, sexy, and beautiful girl. But for the rest of the people, like me, actually think that she's just a bitch. A bitch that would do anything to bring me nightmares.

xx

'**Natsume's POV. Backstage`**

Finally, the show ended. And not to my surprise, Luna wears another revealing cloth. Does she ever realize how bitch she is? Yuck.

"Hey Nat-su-me." A seductive voice called. Unfortunately, that voice called me.

"What?" I snapped at her. Okay, she hasn't even changed her cloth yet, I can see many pair of hungry eyes are eyeing her non-stop with that outfit on, and she seems really _pleasured _to be the center of attention.

"Going so soon? You even changed your outfit already." She purred and reached my arm.

I immediately jerked from her grip, and said, "None of your business." Okay, I totally need to go out of this place.

Suddenly, she leaned closer, took my hand with force, and _pushed_ her too exposed chest to my arm. I know what she's doing, seducing me with her body is not going to work.

"Don't you like my body, Natsume? You know, you can get more..." She purred again with her oh-so-famous seductive tone, and pushed her body more, but I just twitched and _release_ myself from any of her touch.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I glared at her and added, "Enough of this disgusting attitude of yours."

Her expression darken and she looked at me intensely, shocked. "Nobody…Nobody, I tell you ! Ever. Call me. Disgusting ! How dare you, Hyuuga !"

I ignore her, and started to go to the exit. "Hold it right there, you imbecile !" She gripped my hand again as hard as she can. This is _very _annoying. I turned my body so I'm facing her, and glared at her icily. I can see she's gulping but I don't care.

"Let go or else." I warned her, but she didn't budge it.

Before I continued my words, she quickly said with threatening voice, "I'll say this, only once, _only_ once I tell you, and you better hear it, _Hyuuga._" I raised one of my eyebrows in surprise. Did she just threaten _me_ ?

"Wakako have told you and your..._friends,_ that _we_, never lose. Remember that. Let's see what will happen with that filthy Mikan Sakura when-"

I immediately said coldly, "Never. Call her filthy."

Her eyes burned in anger, yes, I can see it, as she said sharply, "You choose her over me…You… What can you freaking see in that idiotic poor bitch ! To choose a low class over me, you-"

I suddenly feel my hand _almost_, just almost, lift up to slap her. But unfortunately, it only jerked away from her grip.

With that, she started to laugh with menacing tone, "Well, well, well. I get it now, you leave me no choice, Nat-su-me." She said sweetly, which make me have a bad feeling, "You know…I have Wakako by my side, you know who her father is, _and_ I have tons of other followers, also at my side. And I've told you, I get what I want. I want you. And I will get you. No matter how many dirty tricks I have to use, I will surely _have_ you."

Fantastic, this girl has gone insane now, just, I mean, look at her !

"You're crazy." I spat, this has gone too far, what a joke.

"This is not a joke, Hyuuga." She said as if she can read my mind, "Since I have the trump card at this…_game_…I will surely win. You'll regret you didn't obediently fulfill my wish, therefore you choose the hard way, hmph. Give my pity to Mikan Sakura, will you? Since my _trump card_, will be on _his _move, soon."

With that, she left with a victorious smile. I just shook my head, can't believe this conversation _just_ happened.

'_Give my pity to Mikan Sakura, will you?'_

Damn, is she really going to do something to Polka?

'_Since my trump card, will be on his move, soon.'_

Her trump card ? And who the hell is this 'he' ? Darn it.

xx

**`Kitsu's POV. Food Bazaar.`**

As usual, Pizza Counter's our spot.

While waiting for our _biker_ to come, heheh, Hotaru's typing again, Koko is busy getting Permy's attention, Inchou's talking to Nonoko about science thingy, Anna and Mikan are talking about the class competition which will start on 30 minutes, and Ruka and I, well, just chat around.

"So, how's the article Hotaru's writing ?" I asked Ruka while smirking.

Ruka glared at me and replied, "Like how can I know."

"Well, since you and Imai are like, servant and master? Haha." I laughed at him, and he just end up mumbling.

"Wait, I heard that your company's going to open a new hotel?" I asked him.

Besides Natsume, the other person who will be the heir of a big corporate, is Ruka. The Nogi corporate also moves in business like the Hyuuga corp. Of course there are many competitors around, but I heard that there is _one_ that always plays dirty money, or uses dirty tricks to make fortune.

Ruka twitched a little, then replied, "Yeah, actually, we're _trying_. That damned Takashi corp. is trying to steal the land from us."

Well, that's the _one_ corp. I'm talking about. That corp. has always put others into trouble, but it _is_ very powerful, and always competes with other corp., but _never_ in a good way.

"Do you know any company or corp. that _actually_ are partnering with the Takashi ?" I asked out of the blue, simply curious.

Ruka thought a while, but finally said, "Haven't heard of it. But whatever that company or corp. is, I bet they play as dirty as Takashi."

Well, sometimes, having _too_ big companies or corporate must be hard. Between the guys, Natsume and Ruka are the only ones with big corp. in their family business. Me? My dad owns maybe like two or three companies in entertainment industries, and so Koko. In fact, our dads are partners. While Inchou, his old man is one heck of a famous doctor.

We all have good backgrounds, but of course, money isn't always everything.

Okay, I suddenly sound really really charismatic just now.

"Oh right, I just remembered !" Ruka exclaimed and I started to listen at him again, "The owner of the Takashi corp. has a son, if I'm not wrong, he's about our age too."

"What? Seriously?" I unconsciously said.

Ruka just nodded and I'm thinking about some possible facts now.

Either he's living a normal live like us…or he has the same character as his old man, and lives as a total powerful bastard.

xx

'**Hotaru's POV. School Field`**

I hate losing.

Read that? Good. Keep that in mind.

"Hotaru ! Come on, the game will start soon, they're going to announce the game for today !" Nonoko called me, and I nodded at her.

Good thing this school prepares clean sports uniform and shoes daily, so we don't have to bring them from home. And yes, we all already changed to our sports uniform.

For your information, the girls' and boys' uniform are the same, sport shirt and knee length sport shorts. With this, gladly there won't be any bitches who tried to _publish_ their bodies in public.

I may _love_ to take pictures of people and sell them, but selling bitchy pictures aka porn will just bring me bad luck. No thanks. Although the fashion show is a different story.

"Hello again people ! Ready for the big game today ?" That annoying host seems to have taken over the stage already.

"Alright then , with no further delay, let's start today's game ! 'Alice Marathon' !"

Marathon. Great, just fantastic. What a thrill.

"Oh shoot ! One of Luna's team runs almost the fastest in school !" Permy exclaimed in panic.

"Give it a break, you and Mikan run fast ! We still have hope !" replied Anna.

Unfortunately, this day isn't getting any better.

"Hold on your horses people ! This game is _never_ gonna be just a marathon. It _is _Alice Marathon ! So there will be tons of obstacles to block your way ! Just so you will be prepared. And also, the huge twist in today's game is the grouping !"

I. Have. A. Bad. Feeling.

"Today, everyone will not participate as a group, but…as two groups ! Yes, two groups will be combined to play this game, and both of the groups won't be from the same class. So the juniors and seniors will join forces together ! Isn't it fantastic?"

Fantastic ? Fantastic your face ! Tsk.

"Wait wait, I'm not done yet ! Also, some of these groups will be a mix between boys and girls ! Now, I myself, will randomly choose the grouping !"

I turned my head towards the girls and they look…_excited_. Bloody excited.

"Oh my gosh ! What could the obstacles be?" Nonoko said curiously.

"I can't wait to stat ! I hope we don't lose !" exclaimed Mikan in her typical hyper mode.

"We'll get to meet new friends too !" added Anna.

"I sure hope our senior partners are boys!" Permy smirked widely at this.

I just shook my head, they're actually _waiting _for this uncertain game?

Idiots.

"Okay now ! The first groups are…ooh ! Grilda Yurika's group as the senior from 3B, partners up with Luna Koizumi's group as junior from 3A !"

With that, Luna and her team immediately joined the senior's team, and they chat intimately almost instantly, and…. wait, something's off here. _Chat intimately ?_

"Hey guys, it seems that those seniors are…." Anna said unsurely, and Permy completed her sentence just right, "Luna's followers."

"Bingo." I agreed, those seniors are definitely her followers.

The host grab the microphone again, and said, "Moving on to the second groups are….ooh ! Mikan Sakura's group as the junior from 3A….and…oohh !"

Okay, why does he keep saying 'ooh' ? This is so disturbing. And we're next? God..

I turned my head towards the girls, and… yup. They're more less jumping around now.

"Tsubasa Andou's group as the senior from 3B !" the host said again.

My eyes widen a bit and I unconsciously chuckled. That's the group that got beaten by Hyuuga's group.

And just so you know, they play _great_.

xx

'**Normal POV`**

"So, you're Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Permy." said the owner of a pair of ocean blue eyes and black haired senior while pointing cheerfully at the girls, after he memorized their names correctly.

"That's right !" replied Mikan who's getting really fond of Tsubasa.

"Wow, you two are so funny together !" said Permy out of the blue.

"Eh? Why?" ask Tsubasa.

"Well.. Mikan has always wanted an older brother, and you two are soo suited as siblings !" replied Anna.

Hotaru then said, "Yeah, idiots are suited with each other."

"What ? That's cruel, Hotaru." said Tsubasa jokingly, but he immediately gulped down when he got glares from the blackmailer.

"Know what, she got a point there, Tsubasa." said Megane, aka the glasses guy, while laughing at Tsubasa.

"Oh right, where are the other 3 members of your group, Tsubasa and Megane senpai?" asked Nonoko.

"Well, they kind of will come here when the game starts, so don't worry." answered Megane.

"Yeah, they don't really wanna participate, so they're not seriously playing the game, but despite that, we still have a chance to win this game, right ?" said Tsubasa with cheering intent.

"Right !" chorused the rest of them.

A couple of minutes later, the host started to make a new announcement, "Okay everyone, before we start the game, I'm here to tell you that the obstacles that Luna and Grilda's team will have less obstacles, since their group consist of all girls after all~"

The crowd cheered, approving this statement, while Luna and Grilda's team are grinning to victory.

Then, the host said again, "Everybody on your positions…."

Just a few seconds after that, the rest 3 members of Mikan and Tsubasa's group appeared, and joined them at the starting point.

"Get ready….Set, go !"

And yes, the Alice Marathon officially starts.

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

Yeah, the marathon starts. And her group is being teamed up with that Tsubasa guy. Somehow, I actually want to hit him, hard. What the heck is with him? Getting all friendly with Mikan.

Wait, did i just say that? ...Damn him.

"Wooo ! Go ! Go ! Permy !" Koko started cheering for Permy, and Kitsu, who's next to him, started to cheer for Anna.

"Hahaha, you guys better try harder to get their attention." said Ruka.

"Like by being their 'bunny boy' ?" asked Inchou while holding his laugh.

I immediately cracked up laughing, and Ruka was just speechless.

Poor Ruka, heh.

"Not you too, Natsume ! It ain't funny, y'know." Ruka called me while grumbling, and I just smirked in return.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I'll be giving you the report of the game !" the host said.

I started to look at the field again now, and it seems the game will end soon, with her team as the winner. It's so obvious from the start.

Well, the order of the people who first run in her group are : those 3 weak seniors –tch-, Nonoko, Permy, Anna, the glasses guy, Hotaru, Mikan, and Tsubasa.

Well, the obstacles are just cheesy, like hurdles made from wood or ropes, doing rope hanging to cross a pile of mud, climb high walls, the path being covered with a pile of sand , things like that.

Although Luna's group has less obstacles, only a few of them are fast in running, I mean like Luna herself, runs pretty fast, but take Wakako as an example, ha, she runs like a sissy. Guess she got spoiled up and doesn't even know how to run, tch. While the spoiled girl's group has terrible members, Mikan's group has over all good members that runs fast. I know that Tsubasa and the glasses guy runs _fast_. While those weak looking ones, possibly not. But only that, the rest of them are good, even the blackmailer.

"Go Hotaru ! Mikan !" I heard Koko and Kitsu cheered, and my eyes automatically looked for the certain brunette. It seems the Blackmailer Queen just passed the baton to her, and she immediately run like the wind. Unconsciously, my lips form a small smile.

She runs pretty fast.

"And Mikan Sakura is passing the baton to Tsubasa Andou, who….*gasp* look how fast those legs can run ! This is getting really exciting ! While the other group, is still struggling at their 8th from all 10th runner !" The host said even more loudly this time.

I looked at the guys, and they all smile the same smile I'm having. It's so obvious who's gonna win.

xx

'**Mikan's POV`**

"We did it guys ! We did it ! Oh my God !" I practically shrieked at the moment Tsubasa senpai reached the finish line, and we all immediately ran towards him.

Hahaha, it's the best feeling you know, to be succeed in achieving what we've worked hard for.

"Wohoo ! We did it !" Anna and Nonoko chorused.

"We're totally rock out there !" Tsubasa senpai said.

"We're super !" exclaimed Permy.

"We sure made a great team !" said Megane senpai.

"Victory, is ours." Hotaru said coolly, and we all immediately cracked up and laughed really hard.

"Okay everyone, congratulations for the second team, Tsubasa Andou's team and Mikan Sakura's team ! And now, we will continue the game…" the host started to announce, and we all made our way to the bleachers.

"Wohoo ! Congratulation ladies ! Wait, and guys too, hahaha." Kitsu and the other guys greeted us with congrats after we reached our seats.

"Thankyou everyone !" I exclaimed, as the rest of the girls started to say thanks too.

"Yeah ! Thanks guys !" Tsubasa and Megane senpai said, while the other 3 guys have disappeared.

"Hey Tsubasa ! Congratulations you lucky !" a girl, senior actually, with shoulder length pale red hair started smacking Tsubasa senpai's head. A really beautiful girl, actually. She looked simple, natural but still she looked gorgeous, and _cool_, haha.

"Ouch ! Misaki ! That hurts !" Tsubasa senpai protested while we are just watching them while holding our laughs.

Seeing this, Tsubasa immediately cleared his throat, and introduce her, "Everyone, you're pleased to meet Misaki Harada, my frie-"

Before he finished, Misaki started smacking his head again and said, "That's lame,Tsubasa, quit the formalities ! *clears throat* Hi everyone ! I'm Misaki Harada, and I'm from the same class with these two idiots." She said while pointing at Tsubasa and Megane senpai.

"Nice to meet you, Misaki senpai !" Anna and Nonoko, who seemed to be attached with her, chorused.

"Aww, you two are so adorable ! But please, don't call us 'senpai', I'm feeling totally old now. Especially… that baka," then she pointed at Tsubasa senp- okay, scratch the senpai, "doesn't deserve to be called senpai, haha."

We all laughed with her, while Tsubasa is just grumbling around, and got more teased by Megane.

Okay, it _does_ feels weird to call them without senpai, haha, but since Misaki said so..then-

"Hey filthy girl, Sakura !" a voice, that I've known so so well, barked at me.

My back became a bit stiff, and I can see my friends' face darken.

"It's her." Nonoko said coldly, and I sighed, then slowly turned my back towards her.

"What is it, Luna?" I asked her, a hint of tiredness is obviously heard in my voice.

"Hah ! You're kidding ? Only after one winning, you act like you own the world, eh?" This time, Wakako said. A number of other girls aka followers aka her clique nodded their heads and gave me menacing looks.

I just sighed again, "I-"

"How dare you say that to Mikan? And Mikan, the heck ? You're okay with it?"Misaki said with surprised tone and anger.

I looked at Misaki, speechless. I guess I'm getting used to be treated like that by Luna, so I don't really bother.

"I told you, you bitch. _Never_ call her _that_ again." My eyes widen, and I looked at Nastume in disbelieve. He…just said that? For me?

"Yeah, who are you to call her that?" said Koko.

"Bet she doesn't have any mirror to look at herself." said Permy mockingly.

"That's really unbelievable, who could've guessed that the daughter of a famous designer acted like _this_?" Tsubasa said with disgust.

I just couldn't believe it. They all…stood up, for me. I mean really ? They rather choose the likes of _me _rather than a famous girl like her?

Luna's face is really red now, both from getting embarrassed and angry. "You, you bitch ! You even suck up to your petty friends _and_ seniors! Hah ! You're totally low !" Luna yelled at me.

I winced a bit, and looked around, seems like no one's listening, she sure is tricky, no one knows her double personality.

Before anyone started to respond at her harsh words, she walked towards me until we're only a few inches apart, and whispered, "Well, let's see about that later. You know who has the upper hand right now. Money, brain, fame, beauty, popularity, I'm _so_ way above you."

I can feel my eyes widen in shock, can't believe she just said that directly ! Okay, this is going too far.

Before I can say anything…_rude_ to respond, she left with her _gang_.

"Mikan, what did she say?" asked Anna.

I sighed, "Well, just threatening, like usual. But it's fine, you know, haha." I laughed a bit, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Mikan.." Misaki started to say, I think I know what she's going to say, "I can't believe this ! You're…okay with _that_? I mean, you know perfectly what I meant."

I let out a deep sigh and smiled, "We all know that she's a bitch… And it's only a waste of time to fight a bitch, right?"

Tsubasa and Koko then laughed, while Inchou said, "Actually, it is a wise thinking."

"You really sound like you're waaaayy above her level, girl." Permy said while laughing.

I blinked my eyes, then gaped, "Wh-what ? Th-that's what my mom used to say, so-"

"Haha, nice one, Mikan !" said Ruka, while the rest just nodded and laugh.

"You've improved." said Hotaru, making me embarrassed and laughing at the same time.

"Yeah, not _bad_, for a Mikan." said Natsume with a smirk, and I said, "Hey ! You sound like you're making fun of me !"

"I am." He replied, and they all started to tease me more and ends up talking a lot.

A few moments after that, Misaki, Tsubasa, and Megane bid us goodbye to go to their seats, after promising to meet us again tomorrow.

"Okay, for the spoiler everyone, after this….is Natsume Hyuuga's team !" the host said loudly, and the crowd, especially girls, gone wild.

I laughed and said, "Well, so after this will be Mr. Popular's group, huh?"

Natsume just glared at me and said back, "Being Ms. Obvious now, huh?"

I just blushed and said, "Haha, okay okay, good luck then everyone !"

Then, out of the blue, Natsume looked, no, stared at me non-stop and I immediately said, "What is it? Is something on my face?"

With that, he smirked and I immediately said, "H-hey ! Come on, really? Is something on my face ?"

Unfortunately, that only made him smirked wider and I looked at the rest of the guys while pleading, "Hey guys, come on, this guy is starting to creep me out, what the hell is wrong?"

Ruka just looked at his best friend with puzzled expression, while Koko, Kitsu, and Inchou just raised their shoulders. Meaning, they also don't know.

"You took your braces off, right?" Finally he said something, and that something somehow made me surprised.

"Y-Yeah, you noticed?" I awkwardly said.

"Wait a second, that's right ! Why didn't you tell us, Mikan? And Natsume, how can you notice such a _detail_? You must be looking at her for a _long_ time and paying attention-" exclaimed Koko, who got smacked by Natsume who's looking at Koko murderously.

I blushed and smiled sheepishly, this is so embarrassing and cute at once, "Well, yesterday, the girls already went rampage only about this 'braces free' thing at our sleepover, so I kind of forget? Heheh."

"You look better." muttered Natsume, which made me smile. "Thanks, Natsume !" I answered with a big grin.

"Told you, Mikan !" said Permy and wink at me.

"Yeah, you do look _better_ without it." said Kitsu while smirking at….Natsume? After that, he immediately got smacked by him.

"Well, let's celebrate ! You gotta treat us, Mikan !" said Koko while grinning.

"Yeah, I'm up for free stuffs now." said Ruka while grinning too.

"Agreed." said Hotaru, and I just laughed.

"We're serious, Mikan." said Nonoko with serious tone, and I immediately said like an idiot since i don't understand what she meant, "Eh? Serious?"

A second later, it hit me. She's joking that I have to treat them. Sheesh, dearest brain, it's too late.

They end up laughing at my stupid and dense line, while I just pouted in shame.

Yeah, great shame, I bet Hotaru's eyes twinkling now.

Suddenly, the host said again, "Wait a second, before that, there's a small announcement for Mikan Sakura, a teacher just called you to the main building now, please go there immediately, since the teacher is waiting ! Thankyou !"

"Ehhh? Me?" I bluntly asked. As long as I remember, I _don't_ stand out until being recognized by the teacher.

"Well, who else, baka?" Hotaru said, and I just laughed.

"You want us to accompany you, Mikan?" Nonoko asked me.

"Nahh, you don't have to. You guys just cheer the boys for me too, okay?" I said with a smile.

"We'll sure do !" replied Permy.

Kitsu then said, "Haha, thanks Mikan !"

"Well, sorry I can't watch you guys play." I replied.

"Of course it's fine, Mikan." said Ruka.

"Yeah, just watch out…you must have done something horrible until getting called.." teased Koko with a scary tone, and I just laughed.

Then, I feel someone's stare, so I turned around, only to find the owner of a pair of crimson eyes looking unsurely at me.

"Natsume? What's wrong?" I asked him.

He hesitated a bit, then finally sighed and said, "Make sure you don't hurt yourself. I get a weird feeling."

"Of course, relax, I don't think I'm gonna fall again." I replied with a laugh.

"No, it's not about falling. Seriously, maybe I should accompany you?" he said again, and it made me..._shocked_.

"Natsume? Seriously, your team is _next_, right? I mean, you don't have to, since I only need to go to the School Building, nothing big…" I said again while trying to keep thinking straight, something's really bothering him to this extent, something about me?

He took a deep breath, and said, "….Bad feeling I guess. Just, if something weird's happening, don't keep it to yourself, deal?"

I unconsciously chuckled, sometimes, he can be really really overcaring. Then, I smiled at him and said, "Sure thing, Natsume. Deal ! And... thanks, a lot."

"Guys….we're still here ! Come on, don't make people jealous by doing all that lovey dovey-" Koko said loudly, but immediately got whacked on the head by Hotaru.

"You ruined the moment, idiot." said Hotaru sarcasticly.

"H-h-hey ! We're not acting…..uhm…acting like that !" I blushed madly while saying this.

"Awww, but it was so sweet, too !" Anna said while smirking.

"And who knows, our cold prince here finally melt—Ouch ! That hurts, man !" said Kitsu but immediately got hit on the head by Natsume, again.

I laughed a bit, then finally said, "Okay then, I'm going now ! See you guys later ! And good luck !"

With that, I quickly went off to the school building's direction.

I saw a glimpse of Luna Koizumi smirking at me, but I just ignore her.

xx

What did I do until getting called like this? Urgh, damn that teacher, I mean like, I want to watch the game too !

And the distance from the School's Field to the School Building is pretty far too. Usually, we're using the small field near the School Building for sports time, but since this is a big time event, *sigh*, the far away and bigger School Field is being used.

I just looked around at my surroundings. Again, no people. They're all gathering at the School Field of course, especially Natsume's group is playing now. But can you believe it? He cares at me ! That is just really really nice of him, and damn it made so happy! How can he be such a great guy at the moment you aren't aware of? He almost _always_ make me really curious about him.

It's been a few minutes since I spaced out and blushed and keep on blushing again and…okay, i gotta clear my mind now.

Back to the School Building, it's still faaaaar away, urghh. No way I'm gonna run after I did the marathon thing.

My eyes started to wander around, looking at forest trees, empty seats, lamp posts…well, this school really take cares of its' facilities, huh?

Then I look at my front again, and I see a figure is sitting on one of the chair, and that person is not wearing this school's uniform. Hmm, must be a visitor then?

Suddenly, the person looked at me, it seems that he heard my footsteps. He started to stand up, and as I walk closer at his direction I got a strange feeling.

I think I've seen that figure before…haven't I ?

He dusted his cloth, then he looked at me, and-

That's...

He's...

No way. No-

This can't be happening. It can't. It just can't.

I suddenly stopped walking, and I can feel my legs are trembling as I can hardly move. My eyes are widening in shock and glued to the person who's now walking towards me. The time seemed stopped, and every seconds passed really slowly. This is just like being inside a movie that i never wanna be in. I feel cold starting to hit my body, and the air seems really freezing and suffocating my lungs.

Why is he here?

Hasn't I told him to _never_ see me again?

Why-

"Surprised, aren't we, Mikan-chan?"

My mind immediately snapped out, as I tried to keep myself calm.

"You know, you look different now." He said again with a smirk and i remained silent.

Darn it. Do you know that you look just the same as I remembered? Just precisely the same.

Then, he chuckled a bit, while keep looking at me. I'm his prey, and he's not going to let me get away. I know it. I should have known about this. I shivered at his presence, this is not good. I doubt I can stand straight now.

"Well, you're not going to say anything, Mi-kan?" he said seductively again, but I just slowly lift my gaze.

Before I knew it, he's suddenly in front of me. I jumped back at his suddenly _close_ presence, and he looked unsatisfied.

"Oohh, still hasn't change, I see." He started to take a few strands of my hair, but although I want to make him stop, I just couldn't move my body.

I feel my heart is trembling, and I really want to close my eyes, but no, I won't do that cause something bad will happen if I do.

"Come on, say something, won't you?" His masculine voice rings in my head, his very voice that I wouldn't forget. That voice that keeps on haunting me every day on my past years.

I cleared my throat, and gathered all my might, "Why are you here?"

I can feel my voice is really hoarse, but I don't care. All I care is making distance with this guy over here. His messy dark brown hair doesn't change at all, his green eyes are as clear as ever. He's still taller than me, his white skin is getting a little tan, and he's wearing his favorite cloth, white tee, unzipped leather jacket, jeans, sneakers.

And it clicked me, it's the cloth that resembles Natsume's cloth at the Fashion Show this morning. How can such coincidence happen?

His handsome face formed a smirk, but it's not the friendly smirk that Natsume usually wears, it's _his_ smirk. A devilish smirk.

"Haha, come on Mikan, why so rude? We haven't seen each other for so long, and this is what you said to me when we finally met?"

"I _don't_ wanna see you, _ever_ again, remember?" my voice is trembling, and I know that he knows.

"I know, that's why you left the ol' 'Zero Gakuen', didn't you? Unfortunately, I didn't know you moved here, until...yesterday."

I lift my head slowly and barked at him, "What do you want? Aren't you satisfied enough, ruining my junior-"

"Well well, girl, I thought you know _me_? I don't fuckin care about your puny 'junior high school moments' whatever, you know what I care about." he said with a playful smirk plastered on his face.

I slowly sighed, "Money. Sex. Fame. I know _you_. And I want you to just leave me alone, get it?" I tried to talk as stern as possible, but it seems impossible now, since my voice hadn't stop trembling.

"Bravo, Mikan ! You're braver now, and well done, you _do _know me really well, so you must know what I…_want_ from the girls that I date. Don't _you_? And i believe we actually are still dating, since there are no official breakups, are there?" A victorious smile came out from his lips, and my head feels really dizzy right now, since those memories that I never thought for a long time started to appear in my head by themselves.

"I'm _not_ dating you, bastard !" I yelled at him while holding my shivers, that damn bastard never stop killing me slowly, would he ever stop?

"You aren't, but you did. And _you_, my little _girl_," suddenly, he took a step closer, and I immediately took a step behind. Noticing what I'm gonna do, his smirk is gone, and a frown appeared on his face.

Damn it, this is bad, I shouldn't have step backwards. He's pissed cause I'm not planning to let him near me.

As if on cue, he pushed both of my shoulder to make me fall, but luckily I manage to stay standing on my feet. Unfortunately, this made me unbalanced and he pushed me _far_ backwards until I feel my back hit a tree.

"Huh, don't think you can run away from me, lil' tweep, you _didn't_ satisfy me, remember? So I ruined those whole little junior high moments of yours, to make you pay what you did." His voice is filled with venom, and I twitched at his statement.

My eyes lit, and I said, "Of course I wouldn't-"

"Yeah, you wouldn't give me your body that night, remember? I almost had you, _honey_, but you managed to get away. Hoho, bad move, girl, _bad _move. Nobody gets away from me."

I gulped silently as I feel his hands pushed me harder to the tree, and started to snake his arm around my waist. I can feel tears are starting to form at the corner of my eyes, but hell, I tried as hard as I could to not making it fall down.

"Aww, don't cry, girlie, you cried for a long long time that night, begging for me to not rape you, haha, you don't need to cry now, I've seen you cried a lot already." He said menacingly.

That's the trigger, after what he said, my tears started flowing, and I just couldn't stop it. Damn ! I pushed him as hard as I could, trying to make him get away from me, but he didn't budge at all. His grip on my waist is even getting stronger, and I can only struggle.

"You can't stop me, Mikan. You never can."

I sobbed as soft as I could, so he wouldn't mock me again.

"It's your fault you know, if only you were being a good girl and let me _have_ you, then this wouldn't happen, right?" My sobs are getting louder, and i know he's happy with that.

He continued again, "That night, you finally took off those _dorky_ pigtails, braids, and glasses. You innocently _obey_ my wish to come to the school party. Do you know every guys looked at you with hungry eyes? Unfortunately, when I _finally_ got to put you in the bed, you _wouldn't_ give me your body ! I was very close in making you faint, y'know? I was really close in making you give everything you have to _me_, but yet, you managed to run away, tsk tsk. Naughty girl." He said with sickening voice and wipe my tear gently.

I immediately jerked away from him, but his hands started to push me more to the tree branch, and I can only winced and more tears are flowing. How can I ever forget those terrible memories? How?

"Shut up. You can never do _that_ to me, you piece of-" I said hoarsely, but he cut my words.

"I know. I can _never_ have you. That's why I'm doing this mission, now."

Mission…?

"Haha, yeah, sweetie, this mission is my revenge for you. I always get what I want, but now I can't have an only pathetic girl like you, what a shame. Therefore, when _she _showed up and asked me to do this mission with a _pleasuring_ payment in return, how could I say no? Hahaha, if only you were like her, Mikan-chan. She gave me a _very_ pleasuring time." he laughed in pleasure, and I know what that meant. A _girl_ just made him satisfied in bed.

Wait...Could that girl be…..No...did she really...

"That girl…" I said slowly, "Is she-"

"No, no, no, you gotta be quiet little girl, I'm talking now." He said while touching my cheek. I immediately shook my head and he let me go unwillingly.

"Still arrogant, I see. That's fine. I'll just do what I was told then." He said again while smirking, "I heard you're getting closer to Natsume Hyuuga, huh?"

"Wh-what?" I almost immediately lift my head in the second I heard he said Natsume.

He looked pissed then continued saying, "I'm so disappointed in you, Mikan. Falling for _such_ a guy? You chose him over _me_? Hahaha, wrong move, honey, he will hurt you just as much as I hurt you."

His words are full of venom, and it made my eyes stung again.

"That's right. As a Hyuuga heir, he _is_ my number one enemy, but just like me, he's a heir of huge corporation with good looks, money, brain, and fame. What do you think does he see in _you_? Hahaha." His words feel like knives that stab my wound, and I tried really hard to fight back my tears. Believe me, I tried.

"Crying again, I see. Wait a sec, so you _really_ believe him? Hahahaha, what a fool ! To fall in the same hole is not a really great thing to do, Mikan. Do you honestly think he would choose _you_, a nobody with dorky appearance and not even smart, over other hot, clever, and popular girls? Hahaha ! What does he see in _you_? I bet you figured that I dated you only to get you in _bed_."

I looked at him with hatred, all those time he actually lied to me, all those pretends, he doesn't know how devastated I was, does he? My tears still wouldn't stop. Finally, I managed to found my voice, and said, "He is _never_ be the same as _you_, Shigure !"

He raised his eyebrow and replied, "Woah, finally remembered my name, huh? And for your answer, he is exactly just like me. Only with a better acting. Let's see…. In the future, after he dates you, he'll ask your body, and you'll make him pleasured, then he will throw you in the rubbish bin, just like that. Maybe he doesn't look like one, but after you got thrown away, you might want to think what I said, hmm?"

I cried again, and he seems satisfied with all the tortures he gave me. Then, he opened his mouth and say, "That's it for now, Mikan-chan. I have to meet this…._client_ of mine, but I assure you, we'll meet again. And do think of my little…_advice_ about Natsume Hyuuga, he's not any better than me, and when you finally realized that and you've _lost_ everything, you will regret that you didn't sleep with me instead."

With that, he started to let his grip off off me, and walk away. "Oh yeah, about the teacher that called you, just scratch that okay, since my _client_ is a pretty fantastic girl that can made up such an excuse."

I stared at him and said again, "He's not the same as you. He won't just throw me like a rubbish like you did."

He looked at me with disbelieve, but then laughed and said icily before walk away, "Yeah, he won't throw you to the rubbish bin. He'll throw you to the brothel house."

His words broke all my defenses, and my tears started to fall again, again and again.

A few seconds later, I lost sight of his figure, and my trembling leg finally let go and I slid down to the ground, crying over my pathetic life. How can he say such thing? Does he know that I also have feelings? I'm not some kind of bitch he can just sleep with. I'm not some kind of broken toy that he can torture. I can't believe he found me here.

I started to cry again, then unconsciously, my trembling legs got up and started to run into one place that I always run to at such situation.

After a few minutes running, I finally reach the Northern Forest and I sit under the very same tree I sat. I started to cry, over and over again. Those horrible memories keep on playing in my mind like a never ending movie, and I can't stop it.

'_And do think of my little…_advice_ about Natsume Hyuuga'_

He knows Natsume…..he knows him….

Natsume is not the kind of guy like Shigure, right? He won't just…..use me…..right?

I sobbed harder, why is this happening? I like Natsume so much, I trust him with all my heart, he's really kind, and he always cheer me up in his own way, he's not _that_ kind of guy, is he?

Please don't tell me that he's only using me…..please…he's a very great guy...he is...

xx

**`Natsume's POV. Alice Field`**

Heck it's been like two hours since she left, and now it's lunch time.

"God, I'm starving ! Where's Mikan?" asked Permy.

"That idiot didn't bring her phone again." Hotaru said, pissed off.

"But we can't just leave, we're supposed to meet her here, right?" said Anna.

"But hell, I'm sooo starving ! Aren't you guys hungry too?" asked Kitsu.

"I'll wait for her. You guys just go eat." I finally said to them.

Problem solved, right?

"What? You sure, Nat?" Ruka asked me in surprise.

"Of course." I scoffed, then Inchou said, "Well then, we'll leave it to you."

"Yeah, let the prince charming wait for the-" before Koko finished talking, I hit him immediately.

"Ouch ! Heyy, stop hitting me, man !" replied Koko, but I just ignore him.

"Alright then, happy waiting, Natsume. Please accompany Mikan, okay?" said Nonoko, and I just nodded.

After they left, I looked around the bleachers, only finding only a few people are left, most of them have already gone to the Food Bazaar to grab their lunch. Tch. But whatever, that Polka better has a good reason why she's late. But still, I couldn't forget that bad feeling I had earlier, urgh, that's it, I will definitely wait for her, I gotta make sure she's alright.

-xx 20 minutes later xx-

This, is getting boring. Will she ever show up? Or wait…don't tell me she's gone to the Food Bazaar already? Damn, if she has, how can she be such a pig?

I stood up, finally deciding to go to the Food Bazaar. I guess Polka should've been there.

After I walked down from the bleachers and reached the field, I saw a brunette walking towards the bleacher with her head down. It's her.

I walked towards her, but I guess she didn't realize, even after I'm blocking her way, she still keep her head down. Something's off, damn it.

I immediately put my hand over her shoulder and said, "Mikan, what happened?"

She seemed shocked and slowly lift her head up. Her long hair is a little bit tangled and messy, her eyes are puffy, her nose is red, and she obviously looked like she just cried.

"N-N-Nat-Natsume…" she stuttered, her voice is trembling. Damn it.

"What happened ? What did the teacher do to you?" I asked to the point.

Her body's trembling and tears started to fall from her pale face. I gritted my teeth and immediately hug her. What the freaking hell did the teacher tell her, damn it. Whoever that bastard is, they're going down.

She started to hug me back, and she cried again. I pat her head, trying to comfort her, but she just cried louder. I felt a pang hit my chest, is should've accompanied her for God's sake. I knew I had a bad feeling, and I should've accompanied her.

"Hey," I said softly to her, "You want to sit down? You're trembling badly, Mikan."

She only nodded in return, while her face is still buried on my chest. I slowly soothe her back, and she sobbed softly. I looked at her crying figure and it just made my heart ache more, damnit. I quickly sweep her out of her feet, and carry her to go out of the field. She needs to go to the infirmary, and hell I will force her to sleep.

I felt a tug on my shirt, and she slowly stared at me, "H-hey," she said with a hoarse voice, so I quickly looked at her, "It's still embarrassing if you carry me like this." I stopped walking and looked at her face, dried tears are cover her cheek, and her hands are still trembling, but i can see the slightest blush formed on her cheek.

I shook my head and chuckled, "Sorry Mikan, I won't put you down."

She formed a weak smile, and slowly whisper before burying her face in my chest, "Thankyou, Natsume."

I gave her a small smile, and let her tears wet my cloth again, as I walk straight to the infirmary.

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

there you go everyone ! mikan's past is finally revealed XD

hope you like it so far, and yes, i really hate Shigure so so much -_-

also, this is a revised chapter, thanks to **The Burnt Jewel**'s suggestion :D

I hope it fixed some of the errors from before ;)

that's all for now, and again, i wanna say thankyou to **MintCookieMonsterr**, **Tsuki-chama**, **SyaoranRules 2711** , **A101** , **Burntjewels15** ! :DDDD

thankyou guys for reviewing the last chap ^^

and also thankyou for you guys who made it a fav, and for the silent readers too ;) thankyou very much guys for reading this story and my blabbering !

so...this revised chapter is dedicated especially to **The Burnt Jewel **who reviewed the chapter, and **LilMzSakura **who faved this story ^^ thanks a lot you two :D

~best regards, stars-dream18~


	10. Day 3, It's The Classic One

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonnymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge."

- Thomas Carlyl -

...

**Day 3, Monday**

08 : 00 a.m. - Fashion Show

10 : 30 p.m. - Class Competition 2

01 : 30 p.m. - Collections Booth

o+o

**`Still Monday. Normal POV. Infirmary`**

"Don't worry, she's not badly sick or things like that, I guess she's just tired." A nurse with a white uniform said with a smile to the young lad, but only receiving a deep sigh in return.

The nurse smiled again, knowing how worried he is about his friend, or maybe his girlfriend?

"Well then, since I know you won't disturb her sleep, I'll just leave you two here. I'll be in the front desk if any of you need me."

The raven haired lad nodded and muttered a thanks before the nurse closed the door.

Alice Academy's infirmary is not _just_ an infirmary. The small one-floor building has a circle shape and uses glass for most of the walls, with about 10 rooms available for those who are sick, and 4 nurses to take care all of the patients. Also, the infirmary is completed with a small kitchen and complete medicines.

Apparently, there are only a few patients inside the building, including the young lad's friend.

He stared around the room where he's at, only finding one single-bed where she's sleeping peacefully, a small sofa, a chair, a table with a tray of drinks and medicines, a bunch of flowers in a vase, some cookies, and a quite large window on the other side of the room, not too close to the bed. In short, the room is really wide and comfortable with cream colored wallpaper.

He sighed again, then took the chair to sit next to the bed, and looked at the brunette who's sleeping peacefully on the bed. She looked a little pale, and dried tears are still visible on her cheeks. Natsume just stared at her with millions of unanswered questions inside his head, but he just stayed still and looked at her sleeping figure with regret.

After a while, he finally took a deep sigh and reached the bed. He pulled the blanket more until it covered her shoulder, then stood up and opened his cell phone, calling a number while walking to the window. The green forest's scenery greeted him, just when the other person on the phone answered the call.

"Ruka," Natsume quickly said before his friend got the chance to say anything, "tell Imai and her friends to go to the infirmary now."

Knowing there must be something wrong, Ruka immediately asked his childhood friend what could've happened.

Natsume closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "It's Mikan. I think she needs her friends."

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

My eyes felt really heavy, and my body refused to move since I'm feeling _really_ comfortable. I must have been sleeping… on a soft bed, with fluffy pillows, and…

Wait… _Bed_?

The last thing I remembered was…

"-anything? What is the meaning of this, Hyuuga ?" It's Hotaru's voice. She's here?

"I told you, Imai-" Now it's Natsume's voice, what are they arguing about?

Okay, I really have to open my eyes. I tried to open them, but my eyes feel so heavy, and it feels like they're stuck together with glue. Just great.

"How can _you_ don't know anything? It's been a long time since I saw her like this, so how can _nothing_ happened ?"

"Darn it, Imai ! I told you already-" Natsume abruptly stopped talking. I can already guess it coming. Why? Cause my eyelids are starting to open, and I know he noticed it. Don't know why, I just know that he _will _notice it.

"Mikan ! You're finally awake !" Nonoko chirped in delight, when I was just adjusting my eyes to the light, and I grinned.

"Hey stupid girl ! You made us worried like hell !" This time, Permy said, but I can see the concern in her eyes.

"Oh gosh, Mikan, we even thought you might be sleeping for days !" Anna exclaimed with a worried expression.

"There are price to be paid for making us worried about you." Hotaru said with no expression, although I knew that she's worried, well, seeing her previous conversation with Natsume. So I grinned again, "Thanks a lot, guys ! Sorry for making you worried."

I looked around the room to find Natsume leaning at the closed door, looking at the window. I looked back at the girls, and Permy said quickly, "Also, the other boys are outside the infirmary, they don't want to crowd this room."

I smiled at her, and she nodded in return, she knew that she just answered my unspoken question.

I looked at Natsume again, and he's looking at me now. And…. I did the only thing that crossed my mind. Avoiding his look and put my head down. Yeahh, it's the _only_ thing I can think of. I don't know what to say to him! Come on, think! What should I do? Maybe I should thank him, or-

"You're fine?" A deep voice rang in my ears, making me lift my head and smile at the owner of the voice.

"Tch. Stop smiling like an idiot and just answer my question." He said again with annoyance, I laugh a bit and said in return, "I'm perfectly fine, thank you Natsume."

He nodded at my statement, and replied, "I'm taking my leave now, school's almost over, and _you_ better already back in your healthy mode tomorrow."

I sighed slowly, well, I also hope I _can_ get better. And, I think I should said thank you more properly to him tomorrow, he sure did save my _life_ back then. I couldn't imagine what would happen if he wasn't there at the field?

"She will. I'm making sure of that." Hotaru said, replying his words, and I just grinned at the both of them.

Natsume bid us goodbye, then went out of the room.

The second the door's closed, Permy heaved a long sigh, and asked, "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

I placed my pillows up straight, and lay my back against it. Then, I closed my eyes and said in one breath, trying to deny my own words, "It's _him_."

Anna looked confused, so I continued with a small voice, trying to hold my tears, "He's here. Shigure is here..I met him, an-and he-"

Suddenly, I felt warm drops of water are falling down on my cheek when I remembered what he said back then. Nonoko started to soothe my back, and I end up hugging her, letting my tears fall down as they pleased.

Then, without a doubt, the scene back at the afternoon started to play in my mind as I told them what happened.

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

"She's a crybaby, and her friends are ready to be the shoulders to cry on. You, of all people, should already know that." Ruka said, but I just ignored him.

"Don't worry too much, Nat. There's nothing you can do now, just wait until she's willing to tell you what happened." Yuu continued, but I just shook my head.

Hell, how can I just leave her alone and do nothing?

"Man, there's nothing you can do, just drop it. She wouldn't like to see you like _this_, worrying too much, would she?" said Kitsu.

I stayed silent, until I realized something clicked.

There was a certain _someone_, who put up a threat that _she_ will hurt Mikan, isn't there?

Could it be that she's the one behind this? The reason Mikan's crying like crazy? Hell.

"Damn that woman." I hissed, and immediately run towards the Alice East Building, where the Collections Booth is being held. The rest of the guys looked confused, but no, I'll tell them later.

'_You'll regret you didn't obediently fulfill my wish'_

I heard my friends called me, but I keep on running on my tracks. I can't believe this, I can't believe I didn't realize it until it clicked, damn it.

'_I have the trump card at this…_game_'_

Damn it, how could I forget ? I finally reached the building in 3 minutes, and my eyes quickly searched for a certain girl, but unfortunately, she's nowhere to be seen. Heck, even her followers aren't here, tch.

I immediately went to the backstage of the fashion show, maybe she's there.

The crew let me in without a doubt, since I am one of their models anyway. I stroll around the make up tables, chairs, racks of costumes and outfits, and….she's here. With her mother. Not good.

She's whispering something in her mother's ears, and her mother smiled mischievously, and hurriedly went outside with pure excitement in her eyes.

Wonder what happened? That old lady didn't even realize I'm here.

"Awww, if it isn't Natsume Hyuuga ! Coming to see me, babe?" she purred and hugged me in a sudden. God, when the heck did she stand in front of me? I should've keep more distance.

I shook her off, and said, "Cut the crap, Luna, what did you do to her?"

She let out a chuckle, "Her? Ohoho, I know you will come here sooner or later. Well, how is she? Have you gave her my pity? Has she been crying for hours now? Is-"

Without thinking twice, I said coldly, cutting her words, "Shut up bitch. Dare to hurt her again, then you're going down, you sick woman."

She gasped at my words, and she looked pissed off, "Well…since I already predicted you'll respond like that, I won't be mad, but or your information, I'm _not_ the one who personally hurt her, you know? I'm only the mastermind in this game, I'm not the player."

I twitched my eyebrows, and she smirked, "You seem to not know a thing, do you Nat-su-me? Of course she didn't tell you what happened, haha, sooo predictable."

"_You_ tell me what happened." I demanded, and she laughed again. Damn, this is pissing me off.

She finally replied, "Well, before that, have you changed your mind? Have you _finally_ decided to choose _me_ over poor Mikan?"

I clenched my fists, and said coldly, "Never."

She looked unsatisfied, and continued, "Hmm..Really? But you already know that if you do so, your pathetic brunette will always be hurt?"

"She won't." I said again.

Luna looked at me evilly, then turned her head to her back, and said, "Did you hurt her badly, Shigure? I'm expecting you not to fail, you know."

I twitched my eyebrows, who is she talking to? Who's Shigure? And is this the guy who _hurt_ Mikan ?

With that, a figure came out behind the curtains behind her. He has dark brown hair with green eyes, and he probably has the same height as me, and he's smirking as if he won something.

"Hey Luna, I made her cry already, isn't it enough?" he said with a smirk at her, while Luna just replied with a boring tune, "For now."

I looked at him for a few seconds, I know I've seen him before, but where?

He suddenly realized that I'm here, as he said, "Woah, Natsume Hyuuga right? I haven't seen you for, like 2 years !"

…. Right…..

I didn't reply him, and he noticed, "Come on, you didn't forget your friend Shigure Takashi, right?"

My eyes widen at his statement, "You're a Takashi." I said coldly. Damn, so he's the son of _that_ guy's company?

He smirked, and said, "Well, yes I am. And maybe you won't like me much, but relax, my company won't crush your company anytime soon, your corporation could live longer."

I looked at him with disbelieve, isn't his company who's famous of cheating all the time? Well, _he_'s the one who should be worried now.

"Oh right, Natsume Hyuuga. Did you grow a liking to that pathetic brunette? Well, I never knew you like cheap products." He continued with a devilish smile.

I glared at him and said, "What do you mean?" I knew something's off here.

He laughed and said, "Well, she used to be my toy, but unfortunately, that naughty girl found out that she was _just _a toy."

My eyes widen the second he started saying those words. I can't believe it, he knew Mikan? And he's _toying_ her ?

"What did you _do_ to her?" I repeated my words harshly, and he just chuckled.

"Let's see, let's take things shortly, eh? Actually, around 3 years ago, when she was in her nerdy geeky mode and not interesting, I decided to play some bets with my friends to win her heart, and I did. Well, of course I _did_ won the bet." He said playfully, and I continued to glare at him. He _will_ go to hell later.

I bet that stupid girl didn't realize this wolf is wearing some fancy sheep's clothing, tch, that baka.

"Done with your story?" I said icily. I really want to step on that guy's nerve. And how can Mikan even _like_ him? This sure is pissing me off.

He laughed at my sarcasm question, and said, "Jealous much, Hyuuga? Well, we actually have the same taste in girls, huh?"

I gritted my teeth, "Shut up. I don't sleep with bitches, unlike you."

He chuckled and replied, "Well, it just means you're not taking any advantages at all from your popularity and money, tsk, what a waste."

I just shook my head, and said, "So, Mikan's being troubled for almost 3 years because you _dumped_ her?"

Hmm, it's just strange. Maybe Mikan did like this Shigure guy a lot, but people break up, right? And this break up makes her become…traumatized?

Shigure looked at me in disbelieve, "Hah ! Do you think that girl is the type who would be _grieving_ over a small break up? Do you even actually _know_ her?"

I squint my eyes a bit, "Of course she won't."

He continued again, "Well, but before I decided to dump her, I realized that she…actually has the potentials, so I turned the ugly duckling into a beautiful swan in one night. And of course, my plan was a success. Man, you gotta see how gorgeous she was." He said again with a smirk and looked _really_ drowned in lust. Shit.

Seriously, I get a bad feeling.

Suddenly, Luna laughed loudly and said, "Well, this is getting to the good part ! Well, Natsume sweety, this story will prove that she's not worth as your woman, for she couldn't satisfy you ! Haha, I hope you will get into the right track later, where I can pleasure you every second, _honey_."

No shit, I feel like I'm going to puke, while Shigure just smiled, "Luna _does_ able to pleasure men. Unlike that Sakura girl, tch."

I looked at him with my eyes widen in disbelieve, "Did you just said _you_ _slept_ with Mi-"

"Nahhh, it failed, since she resisted to be _completely_ mine, I forced her, and, unfortunately failed. Tsk, I still couldn't believe it. That girl was almost mine, but she got away, that unlucky shrimp ! Well, the good point is.. I'm now taking revenge on her, and she will always be scared of me, the guy who just _almost_ raped her, haha, isn't that nice?" he continued in a light tune, and I froze.

"And also, you should've joined me that night ! That's right Hyuuga, you missed all the fun ! You could've seen her crying, begging for me to let her go, her dress got ripped everywhere, and, oh ! Do you know that she never kissed anyone? Hah ! And pity me, I didn't even manage to steal her first kiss ! And-"

Without any second thought, I punched him in the face, and I can see him yelped in pain, while Luna let out a small shriek and immediately checked his face.

"W-why-why you ! How dare you punch me ! You'll regret it, you-" Before he cursed me, I quickly snapped, "You deserve it, bastard. Don't you dare go near Mikan anymore."

I started to take my leave, but Luna interrupted, "Wait up, Natsume ! You still choose that filthy-"

"Shut up. Or go to hell. Don't you dare touch her too, slut." I snapped at Luna too. With that, I quickly get away from the backstage, far away as I could, trying to clear my mind.

This, is becoming like a soap opera scene on the movies, just ecstatic, tsk.

xx

**`Mikan's POV. Infirmary`**

I nervously looked around the room, wondering what will happen soon.

Suddenly, this woman coughed to get my attention, and I immediately looked at her.

"Erm, so….there's something that you want to talk about, miss Lucy?" I asked politely _and_ carefully.

Lucy Koizumi smiled at me, and no, I can see it's not a warm smile. Not at all.

"Why, actually, yes dear." Her voice was dipped in honey, but I can just grimaced at the fakeness. "I heard from the nurse that you're not feeling well?"

I nodded while fidgeting my fingers, so she continued, "I believe you're better now?"

I nodded again, and she smiled in satisfaction, "Good, very good. You see, as the…host of the events right here, I also have to care about the students."

I just gave her a small forced smile. I think she's up to something.

With that, her face changed, and her sweet-sweet atmosphere is replaced with a cold glare.

"Mikan Sakura, what an irony. So _you _are Mikan Sakura." She said with disappointment.

I twitched my eyebrows, completely not understand what's the meaning of her words.

She got up from her chair, and looked down on me, who's sitting on the bed.

"I thought you would be more….._appealing_ so you could get that boy Hyuuga's attention, tsk. What a shame, Luna is way better than you." She said while glaring at me.

…..What ?

My mouth started to part, but I couldn't find my voice, "..Wh-what?"

Did she seriously just say that?

"You didn't hear me? Well, let me tell you once again, you filthy girl. Stay away from Natsume Hyuuga. You don't deserve him, my daughter, Luna, is so much better than you, so _shoo_. Get lost." She continued, while I looked at her in disbelieve.

"Well, I couldn't do that." I said confidently, hell, who is she ordering me around? Like mother like daughter, jeez, I'm soo, tired of their lectures.

She looked unhappy and said, "And why is that?"

I thought for a second, then decided to say, "You are in no place to order me around."

With that, I unconsciously let out a smirk, and she looked shocked, "Wh-why you ! You insolent brat ! Ho-how dare you said that to me, the beautiful, rich, and famous fashion designer in Japan !"

I let out a sigh, this has to end soon. I'm sick of Luna's bad doings, and now, she even sent her freaking _mother_ to scold me, ha-ha. Well, I guess I've given that bitch a lot of time to change her attitude, but it seemed that she will never change, oh well.

"So what if you're a fashion designer? It has nothing to do with our topic." I replied her coldly.

She was taken aback, but immediately regain her composure, and said, "W-well, I _am_ famous, popular, rich, beautiful ! So a filthy girl like you should know your place before talking back to _me _!"

"I don't care." I said again. Okayy, this is actually considered rude to talk like this to older people, but heck, who cares? I'm sick of the Koizumi family.

As if on cue, there's a knock on the door, and the nurse came in.

"Excuse me, but the headmaster is searching for Miss Lucy Koizumi, he said it's about tomorrow's event." The nurse said.

I looked at the woman in front of me, and she huffed in anger. Then, without another word, she stormed out of the room, followed by the nurse.

Oh. My. God.

Finally she's gone for good.

"Hey Mikan ! I just can't believe you just did that ! Hahaha !" Suddenly, Koko stormed inside the room, and I can only gasp in surprise. After that, he's followed by the rest of the guys and girls.

They looked at me with amusement in their eyes, and we immediately laughed.

"Yeah, I can't believe I _did_ that too !" I exclaimed hyperly.

"You go girl !" Anna and Nonoko laughed, and Permy added, "You taught that old woman the meaning of fab-u-lous !"

Kitsu gave me a high five, Ruka and Yuu gave me two thumbs up, while Hotaru said with a smirk, "Good job."

I smirked back at her, it feels great to finally stood up from those crazy females.

I looked around the circle, and….yeah, no Natsume. It made me a little bit sad actually, I wonder what he's gonna say if he saw what I did.

"So, ready to go home now?" asked Nonoko. I nodded at her, and started to get off of the bed.

Suddenly, Ruka got a phone call and immediately took it. I'm guessing the other one on the line is Natsume, since he's freaking smiling evilly at me ! Just great, now he became more like Hotaru.

I looked at him impatiently, and after he hung up, I quickly asked, "What's going to happen?"

He just laughed, and said, "Nahh, you'll see."

I shot him a glare, but he just laughed again, damn.

"Well, guys, let's go outside first. Let Mikan gather her belongings here first." said Ruka, still with an evil smile. Okay…Totally not good.

"Got it, we'll wait outside then." said Kitsu.

And so, everyone waited outside while I gather my bag, dusted my uniform, and so on.

After I finally finished, I immediately went out, said thankyou to the nurses, and went outside the building.

Not good. I knew it.

They left me behind ! I saw no traces of Hotaru etc, damn….

How could they? I was sick, right?

Damn it, is that Ruka's idea? Ugh…

I grumbled loudly, and keep on mumbling 'they left me' and 'really great' on the way to the school gate.

I let out a sigh at my luck, and decided to hurry up and go home.

I looked at the school gate and saw…Natsume? He's leaning on the school wall, and let out a weak smile at me. He doesn't look good. At all.

He approached me, and said, "You're finally fine now?"

"Yup." I said happily, and something struck me. I haven't thank him properly, have I?

"Oh, and Natsume," I said slowly, and he looked at me, making me really nervous, "Just….Thank you. For helping me back then, well, I don't know what could've happened if you weren't there. I even could passed out at the field ! And bad things might happened ! And- Okay, the point is…..," I took a deep breath and exhale loudly, "thanks a lot, Natsume."

I smiled at him after ending my speech, and he smiled back for a second. After that, he looked unsurely at me, making me shot him a questioning look.

"Mikan…I know what happened." He said slowly, and yeah, I'm confused now.

A few seconds later, my eyes widen and I replied, "Really?"

He nodded unsurely, and I shot him a weak smile, "That's good actually, I wanted to tell you, but…I don't know how to do it, I mean, I…" I stopped talking, since I could feel a big lump on my throat, preventing me from talking.

He took a step closer, and I just looked at him nervously.

"It's over now." He said, and I just nodded, agreeing him.

"Did Hotaru tell you?" I asked him, but he shook his head, "_He_ told me himself."

My eyes widen, and I said, "That means…did you see the girl? The girl who told him to come here and.…" Again, my voice is shaking, and my stomach hurts.

In a sudden, he pulled me in his embrace, and I could just widen my eyes.

He hugged me, and it felt….so warm and comfortable. I unconsciously closed my eyes, and I hugged him back.

"Don't bother that guy, okay? I'll always be there to help you." He said close to my ear, making me blushed madly.

"Thanks Natsume, I'll start trying to face his bad doings." I said while smiling, and he hugged me tighter.

"You can do it, Polka." He finally said then letting me go.

I grinned at him, and he smirked back.

"Wait a second, is that official ?" suddenly a voice said.

Me and Natsume immediately searched for the owner of that voice, but nobody's around.

"I guess, well, is it?" another voice said.

We looked at each other, knowing what to do. Yeah, we practically _hurriedly_ walk pass the school gate, only to find Permy and Koko debating about something 'official'.

Around both of them are jumping Nonoko and Anna, smiling Inchou, smirking Kitsu, Hotaru with a video camera, and devilishly smirking Ruka.

The heck ?

"What are you doing here ?" Natsume glared at them with murderous aura, and it made me more confused.

"Wait, what's the matter with them being here?" I asked him with a weird look.

He looked at me in disbelieve, while Ruka and the rest of the guys laughed loudly, and the girls are looking at me speechlessly.

I looked back at them weirdly, "Hey, seriously ! What happened? What did I miss?"

Natsume's still looking at me, but with a murderous aura now, while Hotaru spoke up, "He actually half confessed to you just now, baka."

I gaped at her, while my cheek is burning into scarlet, and it's my turn to become speechless.

I nervously glanced at Natsume, who's avoiding my look.

I said with a small voice, "Is that..true? Natsume?"

Permy looked at me with an 'You're idiot' look, and I could only stand there, speechless, with burning cheeks.

Natsume finally sighed, and looked at me, "Yes."

…..

…..

"H-ho-hotaru ! Hide me !" I said desperately while immediately hiding behind Hotaru.

"Baka." She said with a smirk, and immediately turned her body, so she's freaking videoing me ! %$#*&^

"Oh my God ! This is so embarrassing !" I put my hands over my face, while I said desperately.

"Hahaha, you made her blush like she never blushed before, haha !" Ruka laughed victoriously, and I can hear Kitsu said, "Mikan is too dense, mate. You should use the classic 'will you be my girl' confession ! Haha."

I slowly released my hands, only to find Anna, Nonoko, and Permy smirked evilly, and suddenly pulled _and_ pushed me at…

"Still clumsy as always, I see." Natsume raised one of his eyebrows while holding both of my hands, preventing me from falling, again.

I looked at him and ended up blushing more, "Y-y-you ! T-this is too embarrassing !"

Inchou chuckled and said, "Of course it's not, Mikan. Shouldn't you be happy now?"

I looked at Natsume speechlessly. What should I say now ? Oh God, help me !

"It seems it's been a while since anyone confessed to you, right Mikan? So you're becoming all nervous and all." Anna said with a smile.

"Yeah ! And it's unexpected for her to get a confession right now, haha." Added Nonoko.

I can just nodded desperately. Then, Natsume slowly let my hands go, and pinched his nose impatiently, "Actually, I'm the one who's being humiliated now, Polka." He hissed at me, while I took a glance at the videoing Hotaru and laughing Ruka etc.

I unconsciously laughed, and he glared at me, making me laugh more.

He took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, let's do it the classic way."

Before I could say anything, he already said again, "Will you be my girlfriend, Mikan?"

This time, I didn't blush as madly as before, but still, madly.

I looked over to my friends, and they all have the same smirking-approving look.

Then , I turned my head to the guy that just confessed, and grinned.

"Definitely yes !"

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-******

this is it folks ! it's coming to an end :D

well, i think i'll add one ore two last chapters, and yes..my masterpiece will be done :))

sorry if this chapter's shorter :( cause i'm dying to update the next chapter before chistmas, and hope i can do it XD

also, i think i'll make another story soon ;)

now..move on to the people who supported me through aka :

the reviewers : **The Burnt Jewel**, **animaeluvinggirl22 **

**angelwings5353** : thankyou for the review :) and sorry for making it shorter :(

**anim3gurl** : thankyou for the review :) yup, this one's a revised one, so i updated it before ;) also, i think your suggestion would come true !

this is actually the first time i had that kind of 'flame' review ( from 'mad'), so i don't know what to say . but anyway, sorry if this story might not be into your liking, and thanks for the review :)

the favourites & alerts : **PuppyLoveer**, **crimson-angel1447**, **DreamersNight**, **hopelessly in love with you**, **asdfghjklnatsu97**

thankyou so much everyone ! sorry for the grammatical errors :( and also for those who read this story, thanks a lot :DD

~best regards, stars-dream18~


	11. Day 4, Love Is In The Air

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"Our love is a secret, our love is a word. Something so silenced, yet perfectly heard."

- anonymous -

...

**Day 4, Tuesday**

08 : 00 a.m. - Fashion Show

10 : 30 p.m. - Collections Booth

01 : 00 p.m. - Class Competition 3

O+O

**`Tuesday. Luna's POV. School Gate'**

I looked over at the school gate for the sixth time, and still, no sign of that hideous girl, tch.

Where the heck is she? The fashion show's going to start soon, and I'm so gonna do _this_ first.

I'm sitting at one of the school's bench across the gate, posing like a good girl.

A few guys, seniors I think, started to look at me, and finally greeted me. I let out an angelic smile, and greeted them back. A few of them blushed. Ha, pretending to be innocent is just great.

I silently smirk. Of course, who wouldn't _love _to become my friend? An innocent, beautiful, popular, and clever girl.

In that case, who wouldn't want to become my _boyfriend_?

Just in time, _that_ certain brunette stepped inside the school, and I immediately stood up.

Well, there's _one_ person who refused to be my perfect guy, and too bad, he fell in love with this ugly brunette here, what a shame.

I walked to the brunette, who actually didn't even feel my presence, ugh, she'll pay for what she had done yesterday to me and my mom!

This girl, is going down. And what I mean is _down_.

"Good morning Mikan." I said in a very sweet voice, and loudly, so a few people around us could hear it, and stared at us.

I quietly triumphed, and waited for her reaction.

She looked surprised at first, then she grimaced, and then looked…._disgusted_….

The hell ? Screw the good girl act !

I immediately glared at her, and suddenly came up with a good idea.

I cleared my throat loudly and said with another honey dipped voice, but _louder_, "Hey Mikan, why are you not answering? Is it because of what I did yesterday?"

She started to look kind of shocked and stared at me like I'm a weirdo, and finally said, "Oh, sorry Luna, I was day dreaming, I think. Yesterday? What do you mean?"

A few people started to gather around us, and I just secretly smirk at myself. Perfect.

"I'm so sorry Mikan, I shouldn't have asked my mom to make you one of the models for the fashion show." I said with a sad voice, and she looked at me with a 'what the heck' look.

I ignored it, and continued with a shy tune, "W-well, I thought that you were jealous that I became close to Natsume lately, so I thought it would be great if you become a model, since you could be close with Natsume too."

Now she gaped at me in disbelieve, and said, "What?"

The small crowd started to murmur things like, '_That_ girl? Model? Eww.' or 'Oh God, really? She likes Natsume?'

Bingo.

I'm starting to feel creative now, new ideas are starting to come, so I hurriedly continued, "I'm serious Mikan, I'm sorry…Will you forgive me? I know you didn't mean to slap me yesterday, I don't mind. See? My cheeks are not swollen anymore."

The crowd started to gasp and talked at the same time. Most of them looked at Mikan with hatred or disgusted.

Fantastic.

Then, some of them started to circle me, and asked with concern if I'm alright now, and will I be able to walk on the stage aka catwalk, and I just sweetly answered them with fine, thanks, and such.

After that, when I looked at her standing spot, she's no longer there.

Mission accomplished.

xx

**`Mikan's POV. Class 3A`**

Never in my life, I ever thought that she would go _that_ low.

I mean, seriously? Lying? What a shame. It seems she's lack of strategies now.

I already know that she must be the one behind Shigure's appearance, and hell I tried to not care about it. Oh, and for the record, I tried to just let go about what that Takashi guy did, and I think I could absolutely overcome that hurdle.

It's like…remaining the past at the back, and carry on with the present life. Okay…I feel really wise now.

After climbing the long long stairs, with a lot of eyes glaring at me, I finally reached my classroom, and immediately opened it.

….

Darn it. I should've guessed.

A lot of people stopped their activities and glared at me, some of them started whispering, and the others looked at me with curiosity, including my friends.

I ignored all the looks and lazily took a sit beside Hotaru, while she looked at me with a 'we _will_ talk about this' look, and I just nodded.

xx

**`Alice East Building. Mikan's POV`**

"She did _what_ ?" Permy shrieked, and I just shot her a grim look.

"I can't believe she said that, oh my.." Anna said with unbelieving look.

I slowly nodded, and said, "Well, I couldn't believe it either, but she said it. _And_ there were lot of witnesses."

"Well, the problem is, everyone thinks you're the bad guy here, so everyone thinks _you're_ jealous of Luna, _and_ slapped her too." Nonoko summarized the whole story, and I nodded in agreement.

Hotaru looked like she's thinking, and continued, "I think I have an idea."

We all instantly grinned at the same time. The Ice Queen's ideas _are_ brilliant.

"Hey ! All of you are here already !" greeted a voice.

"Hi guys !" greeted Anna back. It's Kitsu and others.

Yuu looked uncomfortable, and finally said, "Have you guys heard the rumors? About…"

"Mikan and Luna." continued Ruka with a worried look.

"I don't believe it !" said Koko loudly.

"Well, actually, we all know that it isn't true, right? So all we need is…." said Nonoko while thinking.

"Proof." said Hotaru with an evil smile.

With that, all of us started to look at each other with a wide smirk.

"Finally, we can _finally_ confront that fake Barbie doll !" Permy said excitedly.

"This is definitely going to work." said Kitsu.

"But…the other main character is still clueless, I think. Wonder if he knew about this already?" said Ruka with doubt.

"Well, just like in any other games, all of the players have to gather first, _then_ we can start the _game_." replied Hotaru.

I laughed at the excited aura we have in the morning, "Thanks guys, for backing me up in this case."

"No prob, Mikan. After all, you _are_ our friend." said Yuu.

"And our friend's _girlfriend_ too." added Nonoko with a smirk, making me blush madly.

"Aww, you don't know how cute you and Natsume are !" exclaimed Anna.

"Honestly Mikan, you can pretty _much_ handle him just fine, haha." said Ruka.

I can only blushed more and said, "Guys, guys, you gotta stop making me blush like tomato."

They all laughed, and I finally joined them.

Then, just in time, the host showed up on the stage, and greeted, "Are you guys ready for the amazing fashion show today ?"

The crowd answered with 'Yeah's and 'Yes', and he looked satisfied.

"Good ! Now, let us greet….our one and only….Miss Lucy Koizumi ! Our amazing fashion designer !" he yelled, and Lucy Koizumi started to….._appear_.

Well, actually, she came from the _floor_, or I should say, _under_ the stage, you know, when the floor slowly lifted up and so on, "Hello again, everyone !" she said with her signature devilish smile.

She really looked devilish now, since she's wearing a knee length, unlike the usual mid-thigh length, spaghetti strap maroon dress that tighten in the waist, with a lot of rubies on the waist part, and she's wearing matching ruby jewelries and a pair of maroon stilettos.

That's not the only thing that made her look devilish, she also wore a pair of 'devil horns' on her head, and carried a long red trident that's probably as long as her height.

"Greetings, my little minions." she joked lightly, and a few people laughed. "As you all can see, I'm the devil that wears Prada today."

I just grimaced at her _joke_, well…she _is _the devil that _wears_ Prada.

"Today…we will see a lot of hot looking devils and sweet looking angels….so, may I present… today's Fashion Show theme is 'Angels and Devils' !" she continued with a wink. Then, with that, a fire burst out from both side of the stage, as she went off of the stage. A guy went out at the same time, wearing the devils' outfit.

"I rather disappointed in today's theme," Permy sighed, and Hotaru nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, I guess it's not bad?" I said, while Permy shook her head.

"I think it might be a little boring, since the outfits are pretty much the same." Yuu said, and I replied, "Ohh, I see…"

Actually, I think the outfits are still quite nice, yeah, although it's pretty much the same. In the devilish theme, the guys are wearing red or black crisp button up shirt with red or black pants, a pair of boots, some devil wings, and such things that you would probably find on Halloween.

Also, the girls are also wearing red or black clothing, with tight tank tops and skirts, stilettos or boots, complete with the devil wings or trident.

Suddenly, the floor where the audience are, correction, where _we_ are, are filled with thin made up fog.

Of course, everyone started to make a lot of noise, when suddenly, appeared two models as the angels from behind the audience.

We all started to cheer, surprised by this outcome.

The guys' outfits are white or rather grayish crisp button up shirt and pants, a pair of white shoes or boots, and also…a pair of angels' wings ! Pfftt, actually, they looked really funny. While the girls, they're wearing white or broken white colored dresses, complete with the wings and harps, or halo, the ring look alike that's placed on top of angels' head.

After a few minutes passed, Wakako started to show up.

Hotaru immediately glared on the stage.

I just chuckled at her. Well, Wakako _is _her rival in love, heheh.

Okay….so…as a devil, she looks really, and I mean, _really_ hot. She's wearing a flaming red tube top, with fire linings on a few sides, and a matching red mini skirt that probably ends right below her…ehh..butt. She also wears a pair of red high stilettos, matching ruby jewelries, and her shoulder length black hair is curled, with a pair of devil horns on top. Not to forget, she also wears a pair of devil wings, and she's carrying a long black flexible… whip. A freaking _whip _for goodness sake.

I just shook my head at that sight, while wolf whistles are starting to fill the air.

"Guys, why do I get a bad feeling?" Koko slowly said, and we all immediately turned to him.

He awkwardly grinned and said, "Dunno, I kinda feel she's been looking at _us _from the first time."

"Nope, not at us," said Nonoko confidently, "At Ruka."

"What? Seriously?" I asked, while they mostly nodded.

I immediately looked at Hotaru who continued to glare at Wakako.

This…is bad.

"Woah !" a voice yelped in surprised, and we all immediately looked at the direction of the voice. It's coming from the audience right in the front of the stage.

The music stopped. More bad feeling.

Suddenly, the people made way, so they're all splitting into left and right sides.

Guess, who else would be in the middle of the 'way' the audience just created? Wakako Usami.

I guess she walked down from the stage. And…the bad thing is, me and my friends didn't split up into two groups like everybody did. So imagine, there's a 'made up catwalk' on the floor, and _we _are in the end of the catwalk.

Bad timing.

Oh shoot.

"Erm..guys…can I say 'I told you' know ?" asked Koko with a playful smirk, and he immediately got smacked by Permy.

"What the heck is she planning to do ?" Anna asked in disbelieve, while we all just waited for Wakako to make her move.

Suddenly, the fire at the stage bursted out, and the music started to play again.

That's the cue.

Wakako started to seductively walk at our direction, while people in the audience, mostly guys, tried to _touch_ her, eww.

Unfortunately, this didn't bother her at all, as she continued to march towards us.

Within a few seconds, she already stood in front of us, I mean, in front of _Ruka_, and we all can only gulped. And, after that, without any notice, she swung her whip, and she freaking tied Ruka with it !

I can feel my eyes bulged out, and my mouth gaped open.

"Hey there, _angel_, mind to play with a naughty devil for a while?" she said seductively at Ruka and bent her body a bit so she looked really _naughty_.

What in the world is happening here?

xx

'**Hotaru's POV`**

What would you think _I _would react ?

Well, I did what I always do.

Videoing.

I admit, this will make a lot, and I mean, _a lot_ of money, but strangely, there's a small part of me that felt…tingly.

It felt weird, but for once, I didn't feel like I really want to video all of this….Wakako's play.

I took a deep sigh, and slowly, but surely, made up my mind.

I stopped videoing and watched what will happen soon.

The bunny boy's face that got tied in her _whip _started to redden. Is he blushing? Heck, scratch that, he didn't look like he's blushing.

"Cut it out, Wakako." Ruka said to her, but she didn't mind it. "Really? You now that being too good is no _fun_ at all."

I just cursed silently, and keep my eye focused on both of them.

Ruka struggled a bit, and managed to get out from that deadly whip of hers.

"Well, unfortunately…" Ruka started to say, and he looked at me with a small chuckle. I raised one of my eyebrows, trying my best to not shoot him with my baka gun.

He's freaking _chuckling_ at _me_ in _this_ kind of moment.

"Yes, _angel _?" replied Wakako smugly, while I started to roll my eyes. What a bitch.

Ruka smirked again, and continued, "Unfortunately, I already have a devil to accompany me here." With that, he suddenly put his arms around my waist, and said again, "Here she is, _my _devil."

I shot him a cold look, but right before I started to glare at him, he shot me a pleading look, and I got the message.

Wakako freezed for a moment, and she looked at me with crazy eyes, "Wh-what ?" she choked, and it made me flinched.

"Should I repeat it again? She's my devil." Ruka said with confidence in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes again, he acts good.

Still with disbelieve, Wakako glared at me from head to toe, then finally said, "Your taste in devils is rather…_strange_, I presume. Don't you think _I _would be more…_compatible_ than _her_?"

I clicked my tongue, and Ruka immediately said, "Well, I think Hotaru _is _a devil by being herself, *chuckle*, so I think she would be _very _compatible."

I looked at my surroundings and…yes, _so_ many expressions, I can see that.

Wakako glared at me again, but before she could utter another word, I immediately snapped, "Don't you think it's the best for you to leave now? I'm here to watch the fashion show, not to watch you stand and gape like a codfish. You're making the fashion show delayed."

She looked at me with disbelieve and I rolled my eyes, "Y-you ! Wh-wha- H-how dare-"

I shot her a sweet smile and replied, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Her face started to redden in anger, so she immediately closed her mouth, turned around, and furiously stomping her feet back towards the stage.

After she's gone, the crowd immediately started to get noisy and looked at me with a weird expression. But, in a few seconds later, the 'catwalk on floor' was filled with audience again.

As if on cue, Ruka started to release his grip on my waist, and I looked at him with a smirk, "You owe me 1500 yen."

He sweat dropped, and suddenly Mikan hugged me from behind, "Oh my gosh Hotaru ! That was so..so…incredible ! I was totally speechless !"

"Get that, Wakako bitch ! Haha ! In your face !" Permy laughed in victory.

I just rolled my eyes again.

"Woah, man, that girl was tough !" Kitsu said while giving Ruka a light punch on the shoulder.

Suddenly Nonoko said, "Wait….is it just me, or both of Hotaru and Ruka are really dati-"

Luckily, before she finished her _deadly_ words, the music changed and turned louder, signaling the show will end soon.

"Let's talk about this later." I coldly said.

xx

**`Normal POV. Food Bazaar`**

"I can't believe it ! Luna dressed as an _angel _?" Permy shrieked at the moment she and her friends went out of the fashion show.

"Yeah, and Natsume as the devil." added Yuu.

"I don't like it." said Koko in a light tune.

"Ughh, Luna sure wore the wrong outfit…" said Nonoko.

"Well.." Mikan started to say, "The good thing is, this is the least revealing cloth she ever wore, right?"

Hotaru nodded in agreement, while Kitsu said, "Too bad, actually, it's not like every day we could see such a view-"

Before he could finish his line, Anna already hit him on the head and yelled, "You pervert !"

Kitsu just grinned and decided to shut his mouth up.

In a few moments later, a raven haired guy came and joined them at their table, "So, what's the news?"

Ruka smirked, and said to him, "You know, Natsume, Luna Koizumi spread some awful words about your _girl_ to the whole school."

Natsume raised one of his eyebrows in surprise, and immediately looked at Mikan, who just grinned back at him.

"What words?" he asked again.

Permy cleared her throat and said, "Well, Luna said that Mikan was jealous of her because you and Luna are _together_."

"Yup, and she said that Mikan slapped her." added Kitsu.

Natsume squint his eyes in disapproval, but he stayed silent.

"_But_….Hotaru here has a great idea, right Hotaru?" said Nonoko.

Hotaru let out a smirk, and said coolly, "Here's the plan…"

xx

**`Ruka's POV. Alice Field`**

I looked at the lots of pairs of eyes that glared at the girl besides me.

Well, it's actually not her fault.

She shrugged uncomfortably, so I joked lightly, "You know, patience is good, Mikan."

Mikan laughed a bit and replied, "Well, I do hope I have more and more patience in this situation."

I smiled back at her and continued, "After all, these will be over tomorrow, no more glares and such, according to Hotaru, that is."

Suddenly, she squealed, and looked at me seriously, "Wait a second, I just almost…_almost_ forgot to ask you something."

I nodded at her, "Go ahead."

She smiled like crazy, and finally said, "Are you….serious about what you said back then about Hotaru? You know, with she's being your devil. I mean, uhm…do you-"

Before I could actually think how to reply _that_, the voice of the spectators in the bleacher started to get louder.

Thank God.

I shot Mikan a weak smile, and she looked at me with a knowing look.

"Ladies and gentlemen ! Here we are again in this amazing field !" the host started to talk on the small stage across the seats and the field, "I know that it's still about eleven o'clock, half an hour after the fashion booth started, and still two hours away from the class competition."

The audience started to murmur. It is weird that the school told us to suddenly gather at the field.

The host suddenly shot an evil smirk and continued, "Well…_actually_….there's a change in today's competition, since it won't be a 'Class Competition', but instead, it will be a 'Spectators Competition' !"

"What ?" the girl besides me asked loudly as the crowd started to get noisy, and I answered, "Maybe...it will be a competition among the audiences or spectators, not the students?"

"Oh ! You're right ! That's must be it !" she squealed excitedly.

And yes, the host explains the situation and…. my guess is right.

"Hmm, alright then, shall we go now?" Mikan asked.

I nodded in return, "Sure. Food bazaar?"

She grinned excitedly, and answered, "Yes !"

xx

'**Natsume's POV. Backstage of Fashion Show'**

"So you think you could do it?" she asked to the guy in front of us.

The guy nodded excitedly like a….dog. At her.

"Of-of course Hotaru-chan ! C-can I call you Cool Blue Sky ?" he grinned at Hotaru…again.

"What?" Hotaru answered coldly and glared at him, "You want to call me _what _?"

He blushed madly and said, "C-Cool Blue Sky ! Oh please please please-"

And his 'please' keep on going and going and- this is getting annoying. I finally said, "Oi, Imai, just say yes. My ears will go bleeding if this keeps on going."

She stayed silent and started to look at this crazy guy. "Please please please please please-"

I glared at her, and she sighed disappointedly, "Fine, fine ! Just shut up."

He looked at Hoaru with ultimate respect and replied, "Y-yes ! Of course ! Anything you say, Cool Blue Sky !"

With that, we immediately left him and went out of the backstage.

"Why should we ask _that_ guy again?" I asked while gritted my teeth.

"Well, he's the guy in charge of the shows' audio and lighting. Hayate Matsudaira."

"Huh, _that _guy ?" I said in surprise. Who the hell would believe that kind of guy could do such work?

Hotaru said, "In fact, he actually is. And you know, Hyuuga, we won't be doing this if it's not because of your incapable attitude when taking care of your girl."

I looked at her with a glare, and replied, "Like _you _can talk. How about you and Ruka?"

She glared at me and said, "There's nothing going on between me and that bunny boy."

I smirked and said, "Yeah right."

She squint her eyes, and finally said, "This topic is off."

I smirked again in triumph.

So there _is_ something going on between them. Wait until I scoop out the truth out of Ruka.

xx

**`Mikan's POV. Food Bazaar.`**

"Thanks again for the Howalon, Ruka pyon ! You really are Natsume's best friend !" I chirped at Ruka and started to take a bite of the mouth watering candy.

He laughed in return and said, "Sure thing. You know that Natsume would kill me if he knows that his girlfriend starved because I didn't lend her my money."

I blushed and replied, "Heyy, of course he won't, I'll make sure of that, haha."

He smiled and said, "Well, just consider this as a treat for not telling anyone what I just told you. Deal ?"

I started to smirk like crazy and said, "But it's so sweet ! And Hotaru's so cruel ! How come she didn't tell me about this !"

"Shhh, Mikan !" Ruka sweat dropped, and I just looked at him with a nervous grin.

"Alright, alright, but why ? Why keep it a secret ?" I asked him confusedly.

He thought for a while and said, "Actually, Hotaru's the one who wants to keep it a secret."

I chuckled at that and said, "Not a surprise, it's _so_ Hotaru."

Ruka laughed and replied, "I bet she's embarrassed of this situation."

I nodded excitedly and said, "Definitely ! She must be unprepared to drop her 'Ice Queen' title."

He laughed again, and his eyes spaced out, "Well, she sure is."

I smiled in return, he must be thinking about her right now.

Aww, this is so sweet… and I totally, definitely, one hundred percent support them.

xx

**`Normal POV. Food Bazaar.`**

"Now, I need all of your reports." Hotaru said to the group that just gathered. "First, bunny boy and Mikan."

"The 'Class Competition' will be changed into 'Spectators Competition' ! Surprising, huh?" said Mikan.

Ruka nodded and added, "Yup, so it will be a competition between spectators, and not students."

"Hmm, anyone willing to watch?" asked Hotaru again, and the rest of the group just shook their head. Not interested.

Hotaru nodded and said, "Good. Now, Permy and Inchou.'

"Apparently, the people who believed in Luna's story are mostly her followers in our grade, or the senior guys." said Inchou.

"And it seems that all of them are going to tomorrow night's event." Permy added.

Hotaru nodded and said, "Excellent. Next, Anna and Koko."

"We talked to the security and told them some made up story that Koko made on the spot !" Anna said while laughing, "It was so ridiculous ! And they believed it !"

Koko just grinned nervously and said, "Well, that's good, right? So in the end, no one will ruin our plan because we have security as back up."

"So far so good." Hotaru smirked, and continued, "Then, the last one, Nonoko and Kitsu."

Kitsu said lightly, "It was actually thanks to Nonoko, for being a good student and all."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" replied Nonoko, "So, we talked to Narumi sensei actually, and apparently, we could have maximum of 5 minutes."

"Perfect." said Hotaru with a victorious smile.

Natsume nodded in return, and said, "So, all's left to do is call that Hayate guy to match the schedule."

Hotaru smirked and said, "Everything's going smoothly. Just don't forget, people, tomorrow's the big day."

Mikan nervously smiled, Hotaru and Permy smirked evilly, Koko and Kitsu grinned, Anna and Nonoko laughed, Ruka and Inchou coolly smile, and Natsume just shot a small smirk.

It seems that everything is going just…_fine_.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

"Okay, so, we have….about… what ? 3 hours ? So long…" I bulged my eyes out and sighed desperately.

The guy next to me just shrugged, and said, "School's fault, to make such boring events."

"But I guess tomorrow will be the least boring one. Wait, you will be doing 2 _fashion_ _shows_ tomorrow, right?" I said again with a grin, emphasizing the word 'fashion shows' to make him look…._girly_, haha.

He glared at me and replied, "Why do you have to make it look like I'm a _gay_ for doing those shows?"

I laughed at his protest, and abruptly stopped laughing, "Wait….you're _not _agay, right?"

Natsume suddenly stopped walking, and glared at me for a long time like I'm an idiot.

'H-hey, just to make sure ! Because it will be horrible if my first boyfriend-" This time, I'm the one who abruptly stopped talking, and immediately looked away.

"Oi baka, why are you looking the other way?" He said with a chuckle.

Damnit ! I can even imagine he's smirking right now.

"Isn't it un-polite to not look at the people who's talking to you?" He said again, but I can feel that he's stepping closer.

I immediately replied, "Whatever, you jerk ! Now don't come here !"

Suddenly, he's already in front of me, and he's totally, definitely, making it worse.

"You jerk ! I told you to stay away !" I half-shrieked desperately, and held my cheeks.

Natsume smirked again, and chuckled, "Are you _blushing_ _madly_ with just saying that I'm your boyfriend?"

I looked at him with a silent plea, "You make me looked like an idiot."

"You are." He said with a 'you don't know?' look, and I just grumbled in protest, "I'll…get used to say that word ! It's just…beyond any kind of thoughts that we could be….uhm...a couple?"

Okay, I hate my veins right now, since I'm starting to blush again.

"Alright, _girlfriend_, let's go. I'm hungry." He said and practically…._dragged_ me down the street.

"Natsume you bastard ! Let me go ! You're _dragging _me around like a dog !" I immediately said loudly, and he stopped.

I sighed, and murmured, "And you didn't even respond to my last words."

"I heard that." He said to me, and I just looked away, "Yeah, right."

"Baka, it was my first thought back then that we would be together, so shut up." He suddenly said. A few seconds later, he looked shocked at his words, and slowly looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well…are you going to start blushing now, Natsume?" I said with a grin.

He glared at me and said, "What do you know, _Polka_?"

Okay, he definitely got me this time. I blushed _again_ for the what-h time, and hissed, "Stop calling me that."

He smirked evilly and opened his mouth, "Pol-ka."

He said it louder for God's sake !

"Jerk." I replied with a glare, and he laughed.

"You looked like a five year old kid that didn't get her candy." He replied, still laughing.

I glared at him again, and started to walk away, "Meanie."

He chuckled again, and suddenly took my hand, "Alright, alright. _Mikan_."

Oh God….can he please, _please_ say any word, _any word_ that doesn't make me blush?

"You even blush when I call your own name," he stated the obvious and chuckled again.

I just looked at the ground.

Completely, helplessly, utterly, speechless.

"Okay, baka, let's go and eat." He ruffled my hair, and started to walk.

I was about to reply, when I realized that he still took my hand, and I automatically walked too.

"N-Natsume…" I said slowly, and he turned his head to face mine. I sighed and closed my eyes and...okay, I couldn't say it…

"Polka?" he called, and I immediately opened my eyes. "You were saying?" he said again, and I can only opened my mouth with no voice coming out.

"Uhm…uhh..never mind, hehe." I grinned, and he replied, "Yeah, you definitely are an idiot."

"H-heyy ! Stop saying that !" I protested, and he smirked.

And it keeps going on and on and on.

xx

Little did I know, that all of my very very very good friends, were also experiencing the love in the air. Yeah….maybe my life is getting closer to a happy ending? Like in the fairy tales? Well…just maybe. Maybe my life would be just like in the fairy tales.

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-******

first of all, merry christmas and happy new year everyone ! may this year gives us lots of hopes and joy XDD

this chapter is not the end, but maybe the next one is ;)

and..i guess i didn't made it until before christmas, and i couldn't update since i was on a vacation :(

love is in the air, people ! and i think the quote from above is the situation of ruka and hotaru ;))

now..i would like to thank all of you readers and reviewers for being so kind up to this moment :DDD

thankyou reviewers : **anim3gurl**, **MintCookieMonsterr**, **DarkGreen 2711**

**luykg6** : thankyou so much for the review ! :D

**NATSUME AND MIKAN FANNNNN** : thankyou so much for the review ! :D

thankyou for the favorites : **mkjc8**, **MiraclePanda**, **SyaoranRules 2711**

and thankyou for all of you readers !

sorry for all the grammatical errors, and thankyou for reading XD

~best regards, stars-dream18~


	12. Day 5, A Happy Ending

**~ My fairytale, My colorful life ~**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale"

- anonymous -

xxx

xx

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan's a very normal highschool girl. Not popular, not genius, not too pretty or too ugly. She's someone behind the curtains and doesn't stand out much. Enemy : the popular, rich, smart, snobby and selfish Luna with huge façade in school. The guy : the oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga, almost perfect he is, but not really interested in anything with the word 'school'. This story's trying to prove that friendship and love are the most beautiful colors in life, and how impossible fairytales can happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

...

"The idea of my life as a fairy tale is itself a fairy tale."

- Grace Kelly -

...

**Day 5, Wednesday**

08 : 00 a.m. - Fashion Show

10 : 30 p.m. - Class Competition 5

01 : 30 p.m. - Fashion Show

04 : 00 p.m. - Collections Booth

07 : 00 - Summer Night

O+O

**`Wednesday. Alice Academy. Normal POV`**

The students were just finished gathering at the hall, and they all have a similar look on their face.

Speechless.

The group of friends started to walk together towards the Alice East Building, disagreeing about the announcement they just heard.

"This school is totally unstable with their schedules." Permy started to complain.

Kitsu sighed and added, "Agree."

"But we do have a stable schedule now." said Inchou, trying to be optimistic.

"And I hate the schedule." murmured Anna.

Koko replied, "It actually kinda makes sense, but yeah, it's gonna be boring."

"I guess it is, but I'm sooo not looking forward to the so called 'dancing lesson'." Mikan said in a groan.

Hotaru looked at her and said, "You suck at dancing?"

Mikan flinched and said, "I never tried before."

Ruka smiled at this and said, "There's always a first in everything."

"Wait wait, to make it clear, the schedule today is…fashion show, spectators competition, dancing lesson, preparations, and uhh,… the 'summer night' thingy." conclude Kitsu.

"Yup." said Anna with a plop on the 'p'.

Nonoko added, "And there's only gonna be _one_ fashion show too."

Hotaru frowned and said, "Less income. The schedule sucks."

"I bet Natsume's so freaking happy now." Koko said with a hint of laughter.

Mikan jumpily said, "Definitely ! Uggh, and I really, reaaally want to tease him more…"

"Haha, maybe next time, dear." said Anna with a grin.

"So, are you guys ready to watch the last fashion show?" asked Inchou with a grin.

"Yes !" said Mikan with glee.

"Definitely." Nonoko nodded her head.

"Not gonna miss it." smirked Koko

"Money." Hotaru's eyes twinkled.

"I'm in !" said Kitsu.

"It's the last, right?" Anna added.

"No more fashion after this?" grumbled Permy.

"I'm _so_ gonna watch this." said Ruka with a mischievous smile.

O+O

**New Schedule**

08 : 00 a.m. - Fashion Show

10 : 30 p.m. - Spectators Competition

01 : 30 p.m. - Dancing Lesson

04 : 00 p.m. - Preparations

07 : 00 - Summer Night

O+O

'**Natsume's POV. Backstage.`**

What is this weird cold chill that went through my spine?

I looked around, but everyone seems to be very busy preparing decorations, outfits, make-ups, and whatever it is.

"Hyuuga-san, the show's going to start soon." one of the crew with a walkie-talkie told me, and I nodded in return.

I traced down my outfit, and smirked to myself.

For once, I _like_ my outfit _and _the role I'm given.

Wanna know why? Cause I'm not wearing the signature outfit.

Actually, those Koizumis said that I'm more suited to wear this rather than the signature one, so I'm stuck with this outfit.

Apparently, that's a _great_ idea.

Unfortunately, I do not like the guy who will wear the signature outfit. At all.

xx

'**Normal POV. Fashion Show`**

"I can't believe this will be our last Fashion Show !" the host started today's events, and the crowd booed in return.

"I know, I know, I don't like it either, but….don't forget, let us thank our amazing designer ! Lucy Koizumi !" he said again, and the certain woman showed up on the stage, by 'normally' walking this time.

She smiled at the audience, and said, "Hello everybody ! Are you looking forward for today's events ?"

The crowd cheered like always, so she continued, "That's the spirit ! And guess what, I chose a really wonderful theme today ! A little something from your childhood memory.."

With that, the open air stage suddenly filled with colorful made-up fogs and smokes, the lights started to gleam, and a glittering sound was heard.

A few crews started to bring out decorations such as trees, mountains, clear blue sky with clouds as the background, waterfall and a particular island's background, and so on.

Suddenly, Anna started to jumped in excitement, followed by her twin, and also Mikan.

"Oh my God ! I know what are these !" exclaimed Anna.

Nonoko added, "Of course ! This is so cute !"

Koko looked at the three of them with a confused look, so Mikan said, "It's Neverland ! You know, from the movie Peter Pan !"

Ruka threw a knowing look, with a big 'O' on his face, followed by the rest of them.

After that, more glittering and jingling bell sound was heard. As if on cue, appeared a model with a blonde pony tail, wearing a light green knee length dress, with flat shoes that have fluffy points, and a pair of crystal clear wings. Her body looked shimmering with the light and glitter effect.

She's cosplaying as Tinker Bell.

She circled around the stage, while gracefully throwing some glitter aka pixie dust, then went backstage.

Suddenly, the light changed into a warm autumn color, and a few crews went to the stage to change the decors with Indian tents, autumn leaves, old fashioned campfire, and other Indian looking decorations.

Then, about 4 models came out, dressed like Indians. The girls wear brown ankle boots, sleeveless simple top and knee length skirt, with ancient pictures printed on top, or red-brown colors, complete with feather accessories, necklaces, earrings, and such.

The guys wear brown boots, long skin-leather pants, long sleeved top with animal-fur, and also feather head accessories and so on.

Then, the scene changed again into a waterfall and watery things, shells, white smooth sand, and so on. The music also changed from Indian styled to the sound of the waterfall, sea gull, and a few light melodious giggles.

Yes, this is it. Mermaids.

A few hot looking girls started to went out of the backstage, and of course, Wakako Usami didn't miss this opportunity to show what she got.

Some of the girls are wearing some sort of long flowing mermaid dresses, with ocean accessories such as shell hairclips, shell colored stilettos, and their long hair are arranged in wavy styles, and dyed with soft colors like pink, blue, purple, and green.

All of them posed gracefully like real mermaids on the corals or in front of the waterfalls.

Suddenly, from under the stage, appear a humungous light pink shell, and some made-up fogs started to appear as well. A melodious song that sounded like the mermaids' singing started to be played, as the shell slowly opened, and revealing a model.

Wakako Usami.

As predicted.

Unlike the other models who wear mermaid dresses, she's wearing a soft blue shell-bikini top, and her legs are covered with a darker blue mermaid tail. She wears a long black wavy black wig, and started to pose on her glorious shell. The crowd cheered loudly, as she smirked proudly.

But unexpectedly, something appear from under the stage again, in front of the giant pink shell, making the crowd cheer louder and louder.

Wakako smiled instantly, and immediately jump with ease inside the small pond with the size of the stage. Or so what the people thought.

After a few moments, the pond lifted up, revealing it's true form, the humungous aquarium which contains clear blue water, and also contains Wakako Usami who's floating on the water gracefully.

She smiled to the crowd, and started to swim alluringly. A few guys started to drool as she continued swimming, waving, winking, and pretending to kiss the crowd.

Suddenly, the music changed into more upbeat, with a hint of adventurous feeling, and even danger. With that, the background gradually changed, there are no more waterfalls or sandy beach. Only a plain ocean with clear sky. While the other models started to go to the backstage, Wakako stayed still inside her big crystal glass, which started to move to the side of the stage.

As if on cue, appear a big dark brown wooden ship, with white sails, nets, and even cannons. On top of the ship, there's a pirate flag.

A few male models with pirate costumes that contains white loose shirt, dark pantaloons, and a pair of boots, started to appear at the deck. Most of them have a sword each, or a gun on their hands.

Wakako nodded at one of the model with a smirk. Then, the model, with a smug look and hungry eyes, swiftly jumped from the deck, and splashed inside the aquarium. Immediately, Wakako circle him around, while swimming seductively as the model let out a dark smile.

With that, the aquarium slowly went under the stage, letting the crowd think to themselves what will both of them probably do next behind the scene.

The made-up fog appeared, and the music started to get louder. Another figure appear on the boat, his hands are holding one of the nets that attached to the middle pole. It's nonetheless Natsume Hyuuga.

He smirked to the crowd, as he hopped to the deck. A captain hat rest neatly on his head, and he wears a white crisp shirt, dark brown pantaloons, a pair of boots, and a black coat with gold linings that covers his body. A sword with golden hilt held firmly inside his grip.

The crowd started to go wild, but also confused at the same time. Where's Luna?

Cannons from the boat suddenly started to shoot, although they're unloaded, and revealing smokes with loud explosion sound.

The lights started to flicker, and another music is played, with and upbeat but more cheerful song. The background sky started to sparkle, and from the backstage, appear two figures, Peter Pan and Wendy.

And they are Shigure Takashi and Luna Koizumi.

They both hold hands, and with the rope around their waist that attached to the upper part of the backstage, they leap and start 'flying' to the deck of the ship.

Natsume went to the backstage, as they both started waving and posing at the hysteric crowd.

The very same question lingers in the air.

'Who is the guy playing the role as Peter Pan?'

Even after the show's over, the same question is still asked among the students, with the only answer held by a group of dumbfounded teens.

xx

**`Hotaru's POV`**

I looked at Mikan, who's eating the Salmon Fettuccini happily.

Then, I looked at the rest of the group, who are also eating with ease.

"We will definitely do our plan today." I stated. Actually, I'm confirming.

Somehow, I get a feeling that our plan could backfire us if we're not careful.

All of them looked at me, and mostly nodded.

"Hyuuga better have a good reason to not tell us about this Peter Pan role before." I said again.

Koko replied, "Maybe he think it's not a big deal, I mean, we all know that _that_ guy has good connections with the Koizumi."

I said with disagree, "If he did, I could prepare a better video camera to record all of that. Do you know how much income will increase with the better quality? The last unexpected appearance of Peter Pan was an uproar among the crowd."

Mikan laughed loudly and said, "Geez Hotaru, you will never change, would you?"

Then, I swear Mikan just gave Ruka a meaningful look, and I immediately glare at him.

He looked me back, and innocently said, "What?"

I just glared at him, and continued eating my Spaghetti Marinara.

Well, after all, seafood is my middle name.

"Yo', finally ! Our star !" Kitsu yelled jokingly.

I looked up and saw Hyuuga approaching our table.

"Yeah right." He answered lightly, "I'm starved."

Then with a quick look around the table, he suddenly took a fork and scoop a mouthful of Mikan's fettuccini inside his mouth, earning a protest from the owner.

"Heyy ! That's mine ! And you took the salmon too !" Mikan said, while a tint of blush appear on her face.

"It's only one bite." He said, then started to take another bite.

"That is _not_ just one bite." Mikan protested again, while Natsume just smirked, and ordered his own food.

I just rolled my eyes and started to eat again, while Anna, Nonoko, and Permy squealed and the guys laughed.

Mikan looked at them and said, "Wh-what?"

Then, she blushed.

"It's just so..so..cute !" Anna exclaimed.

"You guys make a funny couple." said Inchou, making Mikan blush even more.

She looked at me with a pleading look, and I replied, "Not my business."

She whined and said, "Hotaru, c'mon, at least back me up in this."

"No." I said shortly and started to eat again.

Suddenly, what Mikan said next make me choked, "Geez Hotaru, be nicer to me. Ohh ! And how come you _never_ told me about how you and Ruka got to be together? Oh my God, do you know how surprised-"

I lifted my gaze up, seeing Mikan who clasped her hands over her mouth, speechless Ruka, laughing Natsume, and the rest of them shocked.

Me? I looked cool, like always.

"Oh my God ! Hotaru ! And Ruka ! Why didn't you both ever told us ?" Permy shrieked loudly, and I ended up shooting her with my Baka Gun.

Natsume stopped laughing and said, "I knew it. There's something going on between you two."

Ruka looked at me with a half pleading half smirking look, and I stated, "You_ told_ her."

"Well, she figured it out." He said with ease.

"From all of the people, you told _Mikan_." I sighed, and Mikan just keep on hugging me with excitement.

"It's official then. Now that's what I mean, Hotaru !" She laughed again as she let me go from her deadly embrace.

I just rolled my eyes at her, and I swear I saw Ruka laughed as well.

"Not funny." I said.

Then, the whole table silenced, and they proceed to laugh louder.

I just sighed deeply and finally decided to continue eating.

Then, I looked up only to see the blonde guy who's sitting across the table stared at me, and formed a whole hearted smile. At me.

Slowly, I looked at him carefully, and smiled back.

xx

**`Permy's POV`**

I glanced around the big hall, where almost every students have gathered around. It's a big place, with a small stage on the left side, piano, speakers, and a few other musical instruments. The wooden floor looks new and polished, while everyone's chatting loudly with their friends.

"Pretty big.." Kitsu whistled, and we just nodded.

Just in time, Narumi sensei is on the stage, with the microphone, starting to silence the students.

"Now, now. We're starting the 'Dancing Lessons' ! I hope all of you are just as excited as I am now." Narumi exclaimed cheerfully, as a few students groaned.

He cleared his throat and continued, "So, for the pairings, you will have each a partner that we've chosen for you."

The students started to murmured louder, and he clasped his hands to get our attention, "Quickly now, just to make things straight, this assigned partner will only be your partner during the dancing lessons. Surely I have no right to force you who to dance with tonight."

With that, the commotion ended, and a big screen started to appear on the stage, listing the name of the students from the first until third year with their partners.

"Hopefully my partner is someone I know." Anna sighed, and I nodded in agreement.

"We all sure hope so, Anna." I replied.

Then , the second year students' name appeared, and we immediately searched our own names.

_Nonoko Ogasawara - Kitsuneme_

_Mikan Sakura - Yuu Tobita_

_Sumire Shouda - Kokoro Yome_

_Hotaru Imai - Natsume Hyuuga_

_Anna Umenomiya - Ruka Nogi_

My friends started to cheer as their partners are the people we know.

As for me, I squinted my eyes at the guy who will be my so called partner, as he's smirking boyishly at me.

Then, we're assigned to stand face to face with our partners, and create a 1 meter gap between each couples.

"From all the person I could run into, you're the one who becomes my _partner_." I muttered under my breath, and he laughed in return.

"I guess the teachers know you might fall, so I'd catch you." He winked jokingly, making me blushed.

"I-it was an accident!" I stuttered badly.

Damn, this is no good, he has the upper hand on this topic.

"Yeah, yeah, of course it was." He replied with a smirk, and I just glared at him.

"Hmph, but I am _good_ at dancing." I said proudly.

I actually do. My parents love dancing, thus they taught me a lot of dances since I was little.

This time, surprisingly, he flushed, "That's bad, then."

My face lit as I said teasingly, "Don't tell me…you're _bad _at dancing." I said emphasizing deeply at the 'bad'.

He looked at me with a frown, "Horrible." He choked out the last word, and I immediately cracked up laughing.

"Hey, quite down! It _is_ normal for a guy to be bad at dancing !" he protested, while I tried to stop laughing.

"Haha-but it was- haha, you know, I imagined you falling every now and then, and pleading to me with puppy eyes, and-" I laughed again, I just can't help to stop the imagination running through my head.

He let out a scowl, and glared at me, "It won't ever _ever_ happen."

I just nodded in return, with a big smile plastered on my face.

Then, a melody was played, and it sounds like a waltz song, swinging in the air, really sound like a music to the ear.

My eyes glint as I saw a few of the orchestra members swiftly swing the bow of the violin.

"Do you play the violin?"

I looked at Koko who stared curiously at me, "Well, a little, not really good at it though. I'm learning."

He nodded and said, "I guess you're a fast learner."

I laughed and said, "I surely hope so."

Suddenly, Reo sensei stood on the top of the stage, looking really embarrassed with deep red colored cheek. While Narumi sensei on the other hand, looked so excited besides him.

Reo sensei took the microphone and said, "S-students, though I really _despise_ to announce this-" Narumi sensei protested a 'Hey!' at him, which he ignored, "I'm going to show you all how to dance waltz. W-with my p-p-partner."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Why is he so nervous?

Then, his cheeks redden, as he took a bow in front of….what the hell ? Narumi sensei ?

xx

**`Koko's POV`**

I cracked up laughing, so hard, and I bet the other students are laughing as well.

It was so awkward!

Reo sensei bowed in front of Naru sensei, who stretch his frilly top and pants, so it would look like a skirt. It was just plain amusing.

"Oh my God….that is so… _gay_." Permy looked at the stage with a disapproving look, and I can only nodded.

"So true." I said between my laughter. Then, I catch a glimpse of Hotaru, who's smirking happily, while taking hundreds of pictures of them right now.

I laughed again, seeing the stoic and disgusted expression of Natsume's.

Then, the laughter started to stop, and the music could be heard clearly.

A few couples already started to copy aka follow what Reo and Naru sensei are doing.

The deadly dancing.

I gulped silently, and looked at Permy.

She smirked, waiting for me to bow down.

Then, I did the most regretful thing I could've done today.

I bowed down, signaling that our lesson has officially started.

xx

'**Nonoko's POV`**

I looked at the happy Permy besides me.

She is _extremely_ happy.

Well, poor Koko I must say, for he looked like he hoped the earth would swallow him whole.

He tripped almost every 5 minutes, and nothing could boost Permy's mood more than that silly, clumsy, and poorly 'dance' Koko performed.

"I can't wait to see the dresses !" my twin said excitedly.

Hotaru just shrugged at the idea of wearing a dress that she can't choose by herself.

I slowly remembered what Lucy Koizumi said, that we will be picking some folded paper, with a number written on them. Then, we will search a room with the same number we get. There, we will find our dresses and shoes, and even accessories. Also, there's a small bathroom inside the room where we will take a shower before changing our clothes for the night event.

As expected, almost every students gasped.

No one knows that Alice Academy is _this_ rich and generous.

"Well, I only pray I'll get something comfortable." I said lightly.

Mikan frowned and said, "I always have bad luck at taking those kind of lottery."

"Me too, but oh well." Permy said.

Afterwards, the girls started to line up to pick up the number. Ladies first, is what they said.

The good thing is, we hurriedly line up, so we won't have to wait too long on the queue.

After a few minutes, I picked the first paper I saw.

Number 43.

What kind of number is that? It sounds bad to me.

I bid the girls good bye, and started to search for my room.

I opened the door, only to find a small room, with cream wallpaper and white tiles. The middle part of the room is covered with light gray furry carpet, and a glass table on top. A body length mirror, with a white wooden table and chair besides it is on the left side, and a black sofa on the right side. The bathroom's on the back side of the room.

But what makes me really captivated, is the dress on the sofa.

I slowly put my bag down on the wooden table, and approach the sofa.

There, I saw a knee length spaghetti strap empire purple dress, with a bow at the waist line. The bottom of the skirt widen a bit, and consist of two layers of fabric, which is a light purple net fabric on the bottom, and the soft purple fabric on top.

Well, this is pretty good. I saw the pair of shoes on the floor and decided that it's _not_ bad. It's a pair of black heels with straps here and there, about 3 inches high.

I actually like heels for they make me look taller, but wearing sky high heels is suicide. So, 3 inches are _fine_. It could've been worse.

I quickly lock the door, and took a shower.

Faster is definitely better.

xx

**`Kitsu's POV`**

Finally, the long awaited night has arrived.

We all gather in the front side of the Northern Forest, which is now lit by colorful paper lanterns, and finely decorated with flower ornaments.

I still haven't find any of the guys or girls yet, and judging from the crowd, I guess I shouldn't let my hopes high.

Most students are chattering here and there, complimenting each other's outfits.

I look at my own outfit and raised my eyebrow.

The guy's outfit are pretty much the same.

Collared button up crisp shirt, long pants, and black shoes. Classic. Only different in models.

I leaned on one of the trees, watching as the students walking around.

I'm about to close my eyes due to boredom, when I spotted a pinkette among the crowd. The girl's wearing a simple one shoulder black dress that ended about 2 inches above her knee, and a pair of black short heels. Her wavy hair's set loose, and her face's covered by soft and natural make up.

She looked confused as she looked at her left and right repeatedly as she stroll down the road.

I unconsciously smile, and start walking towards her.

She doesn't seem to notice that I'm going towards her direction, until I tap her on the shoulder.

"Oh my God !" she squeaked as she turned her head.

I laughed at her expression, and she glared at me, which making me laugh more.

"Y-you ! You scared me to death !" she pointed her finger to me.

"What? I'm only tapping you on the shoulder." I said easily.

She closed her mouth stiffly, blushed madly and muttered, "Never mind."

I look around and noticed that her friends are not around either.

After a few seconds, the host's voice booms on the speaker, and the crowd started to move towards the small stage about 15 meters ahead.

"Well, it seems that _you_ and _I_ got to stick together again." I extended my arm to her, and tilt my head at the direction of the stage.

She looked at me with a smile, and finally took my hand.

I tried to avert my gaze from her, hiding my happiness, but it seems that I just couldn't, even until the night's over.

xx

**`Inchou's POV`**

"Kitsu ! Anna ! Over here !" I said loudly while waving my hand above my head.

They both nodded from afar, and started to walk this way.

All of us are actually already in front of the stage, deciding what will we do next for the 'plan'.

"Where is she?" Hotaru said murderously.

"C-calm down, Hotaru, she probably hasn't done changing yet?"said Koko, trying to calm her down.

"Mikan, the one whole point of the plan, is nowhere in sight, and you told me to _calm down_?" Hotaru raised her voice, only making Koko speechless.

"No need to worry, Hotaru. She's probably lost or something like that." said Permy.

"She's _lost_?" Hotaru said again, and we can all just silenced.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" ask Kitsu freely.

Bad timing for him.

Anna nudge him on the ribs, signaling that Hotaru's on the urge to rampage.

"I love my plan to go smoothly." pointed Hotaru.

I looked around our circle and noticed a thing.

"Wait guys, Natsume's not here too." I said.

Hotaru's eyes snapped open and she said coldly, "He's so dead."

We all sweat dropped and Nonoko said, "They'll be here in no time, relax. Just wait a few minutes more, then we can sort our plan thoroughly."

Hotaru sighed and said, "Five minutes. We have to discuss it for the last time."

Ruka nodded and said, "I'll try to call Natsume _again_."

Then, we started to pay attention to the host who's busy entertaining the crowd with lame jokes and stuffs.

The awkward moment was when everybody immediately ended up chatting in couples.

Hotaru is arguing with Ruka, Permy got into a quarrel with Koko, and Kistu is joking with Anna.

I looked at the blue haired girl besides me who's looking at the stage with boredom.

"Boring much?" I asked, and she nodded.

"But I'm not interested in the dancing either." She replied.

I unconsciously smile and said, "Then we should be partners. I hate dancing too."

She laughed and said, "Are you _asking_ me to dance with you?"

I blushed and said shyly, "Well, I guess yes."

She chuckled at my embarrassing face and replied, "Then yes, sure thing."

I grinned and said, "Great."

"Wait, but I don't guarantee that I won't fall." She added.

"You're not wearing high heels, are you?" I looked at her height, which doesn't really look any different.

The good thing is, I'm still taller than her.

"They prepared a 3 inches high heels for me, so yeah, it's actually not sky high, but I probably could fall anyway." She replied, and continued, "The one who should be worried now is Hotaru, actually."

I laughed at her statement. It is true.

We looked at Hotaru at the same time.

Tonight, all the guys looked almost the same, with the same colors too.

White top and black pants.

Kind of unfair because the girls are the ones wearing many types of dresses.

Hotaru? I bet her luck is draining today.

She's wearing the same type of dress that Nonoko wears, but only her skirt is really thick and full of layers, it _kinda _looks like a tutu, _and_, it's colored in baby pink color.

Imagine the Ice Queen, with her stoic face, in a shorter Cinderella pink dress, and 5 inches stilettos.

That's what I call _bad_ luck.

I looked at Nonoko who's holding her laugh, and I know we have the same thought.

Finally, we ended up laughing really hard, with luckily, no suspicious glare from Hotaru at all.

xx

**`Anna's POV`**

I bulged my eyes at the line of food on the table.

Since when did those food arrive here?

I looked at Kitsu who's following my gaze, and I said, "Wanna go there?"

Kitsu just lifted his shoulders and said, "Sure, why not?"

We approached one of the long tables that serves from appetizer to desserts, not to forget, the drinks too.

Classic Caesar Salad, Creamy Crab Soup, Crunchy Onion Rings, Chicken Wings Glazed in Honey, Tenderloin Beef Steak, Chinese Fried Rice, Mash Potatoes with Gravy, Mini Fish Burgers, the Variety of Mini Cakes, Sorts of Pudding and Jellies, Chocolate and Cheese Fondue, Flavors of Ice Creams, Fresh Sliced Fruits, Sodas and Punches, Juices and Smoothies…..Oh God.

I just can't get enough of these food.

I immediately looked carefully at the mini cakes with sparkling eyes.

There are Oreo Cheesecake, Tiramisu, Chocolate Mousse, Opera, Strawberry Shortcake, Apple Tart, Fruit Trifle, and Ice Cream Cake.

Fantastic ! I'll taste them and figure out what ingredients and cooking technique behind these amazing cakes!

I'm about to go and grab some plates to take _all_ of them, when the person besides me cleared his throat.

I slowly looked at him with redden cheek, and gulped.

He smirked at me and I grimaced.

"Uhm, sorry, I guess I'm too overwhelmed by food, am I?" I said with embarrassment.

He laughed and said, "Lemme see, you either _love_ eating or cooking. So, I'm guessing you love to cook ?"

I quickly nodded in excitement.

I do love cooking, and it's my dream to be a chef, especially pastry chef.

"I gotta try some of your cooking sometimes." He said with a smirk, and I chuckled, "Oh yes, but you may _not_ ask for more."

He raised one of his eyebrows and said, "And why is that?"

"Because you will _definitely _get addicted to them." I smirked, and he laughed again.

"Then I'll be the judge of that statement." He smirked, and I laughed, "Oh yes, I bet I can make you beg for more."

"You better do." He winked and my cheeks immediately turned red.

"D-don't do that you idiot !" I blushed madly, and he ended up laughing more.

Oh yes, this is going to be a long night.

xx

**`Ruka's POV`**

"Stop it, Ruka." She said coldly.

Unfortunately, it only makes me laugh harder.

"I said, _stop_ laughing." She sounded really pissed now.

I started to stop laughing, and looked at her glaring face.

"You know, who knows that the Hotaru Imai need a real _help_ from the commoners like me?" I said teasingly, which making her pissed more.

"That was _not _funny. And as a gentleman, it is your duty to help a damsel in distress." She said proudly.

I smiled at her and said, "Well, so that means that I _am_ a gentleman, and a girl who almost fell due her heels are too high is considered a damsel in distress."

She looked taken aback, and immediately regain her composure.

"You want me to call you, _Nogi_?" She started her blackmail.

I immediately surprised by her words, and said quickly, "Okay, okay ! I won't say anything 'bout that again. But don't freaking call me Nogi."

I remember two days ago, when I practically almost _begged_ her to start calling me Ruka again since she was mad. And hell, I don't want to repeat that again.

"Good boy." She satisfyingly said, and I just let out a small laugh.

"Hotaru ! I'm so sorry I'm late ! It's all Natsume's fault ! He-" Suddenly, a familiar voice rang, calling the girl besides me.

We looked at the source of the voice, aka Mikan, who's followed by a laughing Natsume.

Mikan looked stunned, and said, "H-Hotaru ? Oh my God ! You look so pretty ! You-"

Before she continued her words, Hotaru took out her Baka Gun and pointed it to Mikan.

Now how did she keep that gun?

"If you don't shut up, I'm afraid I have to ruin your beautiful look, Mikan." Hotaru said coldly.

I know she's freaking embarrassed now, after Mikan pointed out her _ballerina_ dress.

Even I will not talk about it, because I still want to live.

So, I turned my head at Natsume who's watching the two of them with amused expression.

"You kidnapped Mikan, didn't you?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "I'm not surprised we're best friends after all."

I laughed and said, "I knew it. Who knows that you could be the romantic type after all?"

Natsume frowned and said, "It was terrible actually, I asked her to dance with me, but she was just too dense."

I smirked and said, "It seems that we're both very lucky."

He chuckled and said, "Very lucky indeed."

"Now do you guys want to discuss our plan or what?" Suddenly, Hotaru barked at us, and we both laughed.

"Told you." Natsume said as he walked towards Mikan.

I looked at the pissed Hotaru and smirked, "Let's gather the others, _dear_ damsel in distress."

"I told you to stop it, _Nogi_." She replied with a winning smirk.

Damn it.

xx

**`Natsume's POV`**

I stood on the stage, and the colorful lights started to shimmer here and there.

The screens on and beside the stage also show my face in close up.

"Here is our male model for the week ! Natsume Hyuuga !" the host said while giving me a microphone, and the crowd started to cheer.

I just let out a small smile, trying to make a good start, and all of them started to cheer even more.

Great.

Luna Koizumi, her mother, and even Shigure Takashi are already on the stage besides me.

Again, Luna wears something unsightly, a strapless and backless tight shocking glittery red dress that ended 4 inches above her mid thigh, with a very low cut that exposed most of her chest, a sky high red stilettos, while her strawberry blonde hair is curled until it reaches above her waist.

Suddenly, she took her microphone, and started to say unimportant things such as she feels really honored, happy, and others. Then, she also introduced Shigure who's standing smugly next to her and eyeing on a female model for a while. What a bastard.

Then, she thanked her mom and Principal Kounji, and things like that.

I was about to excuse myself to get down from the stage, when suddenly my arm's grabbed by the person next to me.

"What?" I asked in a cold voice at Luna Koizumi, and suddenly the crowd cheer.

The heck?

She smiled _sweetly_ and said, "Do you have any comments about the Fashion Week, Natsume?"

I raised my eyebrows, and said, "No. The show already spoke for itself."

The crowd started to cheer again, and I just can't stop thinking that these people are mad.

Suddenly, the host said, "Well, we'll actually let a few people from the crowd to ask _anything_ to our models !"

The people from students until visitors from other schools started to get crazier as they tried to attract the host's attention.

"No, no, I think, I'll leave it to our beloved female model Luna Koizumi to decide that!" the host continued, and the crowd didn't stop cheering.

Luna proudly stand, as she looked around the people.

Suddenly, she chose one of the people, a girl, to come up.

The girl excitedly get on the stage, and Luna said, "So, do you have any question for any of us?"

I looked at the girl, and I noticed something. She's one of Luna's followers.

She shyly said, "Well, I have a question for Natsume."

I nodded my head, signaling her to continue.

"Uhm, this is actually private, but are you and Luna a couple?"

I almost puke and I looked at her with my eyes bulged.

The crowd started to cheer _crazily_, and I glared at the _happy_ Luna suspiciously.

I got a feeling that she already planned this beforehand.

Before Luna could say anything, I immediately hold my microphone in front of my neck and said harshly, "Definitely not."

The crowd started to murmured, doubting if it's true or not, since Luna looked really happy and keep on looking at me.

I suddenly caught a glimpse of Hotaru, who mouth the word : Now.

I looked at her confusedly, trying to figure out what that 'now' means, but stay focused on what's happening on the stage again.

The fan girl said again, "Really? That's too bad."

I just shrugged as she continued, "Well, then I want to ask Luna this time."

I got a bad feeling.

"Luna, is it true that.. a _fan girl_ of Natsume slapped you on the cheek yesterday?" she asked Luna, and the crowd gasped with horror.

My eyes bulged and I can feel my body's starting to get more tense.

I immediately searched for Mikan in the crowd, but I couldn't find her. It seems that she separated with Hotaru.

I could only looked at Hotaru, who's talking with someone on her cellphone seriously.

Shit.

This time, the host looked surprised as well and said, "Woah, I think that's gone too far."

Luna grimaced with a _so_ fake puppy face and said in a fake soft voice, "Uhm, actually, it was true."

Then, the fan girl continued, "Is it true that _Mikan Sakura_ from your class did that?"

The crowd gasped again, and immediately searched for Mikan among them.

This has gone _too _far.

I gritted my teeth, trying to hold myself from charging at those bitches.

I looked at the crowd again, and still I couldn't find her.

Suddenly, Luna said, "Actually, she did."

The crowd started to make an uproar and started to say bad stuffs about the so called 'Mikan Sakura'.

That bitch is gonna pay.

How dare she humiliate _and_ lie about Mikan in front of the whole campus for God's sake?

I looked at Hotaru again, who's looking at me with a 'Don't do anything stupid' look.

I frowned, while she shook her head.

Suddenly, the host concluded with disbelieve, "So, this 'Mikan Sakura' slapped you because she was jealous that you are close with Natsume?"

Luna nodded her head, and I was ready to throw my microphone on her head, when suddenly the lamp lights started to flicker, and a spotlight was put on the crowd.

I looked at the direction of the spotlight, and found a brunette.

She wears a knee length spaghetti strap light blue sweetheart layered dress, but not as wide as Hotaru's, with small crystal beads from under her waistline until the bottom of the dress, and a pair of 3 inches blue stilettos. Her wavy soft brown hair is set loose until it reaches her waist. She doesn't wear any glasses, since the school actually prepared contact lenses and forced her to wear them.

Shortly, she looks absolutely beautiful.

On our way to the Northern Forest, almost every guy we pass looked at her in awe, and it made me pissed. And I remembered that's why Shigure went crazy for her, because she's really pretty behind those glasses and her 'used to be' braces.

I looked at Mikan who stands between Anna and Nonoko. It seems she was with them all along.

She looked dumbfounded, and speechless, after being accused to such terrible things by Luna.

A few people started to murmur, talking about how she 'slapped' Luna, but I could also hear that some guys said that she looks beautiful.

I immediately send some murderous glares at those guys, who sadly didn't realize them at all.

I looked on the screens, which is now showing Mikan's dumbfounded look.

A few fan girls started to yell bad things at her, as she bit her lip, trying to stand still.

I can see clearly that she's trembling, doesn't know what to do, when it suddenly hit me.

This is the perfect moment.

I look at Hotaru who's glaring at me, and I remembered her word that I should do it 'now'.

And I bet it was Hayate that she called, to put on a spotlight on Mikan.

"That's Mikan Sakura." said the fan girl on the stage in a loud voice with a wicked smile.

I took a glance at her who's nodding at the smirking Luna.

The host looked surprised at the sudden spotlight on Mikan and glanced at Luna, then me, nervously.

"Uhh, does Natsume want to say anything about this?" he asked nervously.

"I do, actually." I said in a murderous tone, and the crowd immediately silenced.

"Honestly, I planned to say this later on, but it seems that _Luna_ here forced me to say it faster." I said again, and I can see that colors started to drain from Luna's face.

She shook her head with a pleading look at me, but I just ignore it.

"You know what? _That_ Mikan Sakura is my girlfriend, and she _never _slaps anybody." I said coldly, and the crowd gasped in horror.

Everybody started to look on the pale Luna on the stage, and also at the shocked Mikan too.

"And _that_, ladies and gentlemen, is the truth. I'm giving my personal thanks to Narumi sensei and Hayate Matsudaira for this moment. Thankyou." I ended my speech, and quickly get off of the stage.

After that, the crowd started to make a big applause, and the host ended the conversation with saying that the dance will be started in five minutes.

xx

**`Mikan's POV`**

I could only stare at him, with no words coming out of my mouth.

Permy, Anna, Nonoko, and even Hotaru said that what he did was great, and the boys are incredibly teasing him.

Suddenly, Permy, who's wearing a light yellow halter neck sun dress and a pair of white flat shoes, approach me and whispered, "Now go and talk to him, you dummy."

After that, she said loudly to the others, "Come on now, fellows, let's find a good spot for the dance."

She pulled Koko's arm and said, "See you guys later !"

I noticed Koko is giving me a good luck smile, and Permy mouthed the word 'you go girl' and smirked.

I didn't actually realize that everyone started to go to different directions, as I was staring at the ground intensely.

"Surprised?" a masculine voice said.

I gasped and immediately looked up.

Everyone has gone, and there's only both of us now.

I slowly inhale normally and grimaced, "Not really, just _shocked_."

He chuckled lightly, as I started to look at the ground again, while biting my lip.

"You're mad?" he asked me again, and I quickly shot my head up, looking at him with surprise.

"Of course not, you silly." I smiled at him. He let out a breath with relieve as I laughed, "It was crazy. I-I never-" before I could finish my words, I started to stare at his deep crimson eyes, and I felt speechless.

He suddenly took my hand, and said, "Hey Polka, the dance's about to start. You don't want to waste those trainings of yours, do you?"

I chuckled loudly, "It was a _failed_ training, for your information, don't blame me if I trip or step on your feet."

"You gotta pay, then." He said lightly, as I protested, "Heyy ! Then I rather not dance !"

Suddenly, he bowed in front of me, as I realized that we're actually in the middle of the crowd, and every male is also bowing at their partners.

In a few seconds, we immediately already started to move and swing our bodies.

When it's the time that girls should twirl, I can't help but giggle and twirl _too_ fast, and it didn't match the tempo. But it was great!

I couldn't help but feel that I want to do it again.

Natsume laughed at my reaction of the twirl, and I immediately blushed.

I looked at my right direction and find Hotaru who's twirling gracefully.

Ruka, her partner of course, looked at her in awe as she remained with perfect composure.

I laughed and looked at Natsume again, who's also laughing at Ruka's expression.

Then, the music stopped in a moment, signaling that the first song is already ended.

I immediately whispered, "Please _don't_ do the dance again."

He smirked and said, "Alright. Let's go."

We went to an empty spot besides one of the trees, as I suddenly remembered the tree that I went to when I was lost.

I knew he also have the same thought, as he grabbed two bright lanterns, which have real fire inside the paper box, and handed one over to me.

"Wanna go there?" he asked as I jumpily said, "Yes ! I just love to bring these lanterns around."

Yeah...I did it. Stupid me.

I actually regret saying those naïve words.

After 15 minutes have passed since we enter the woods, I slowly glanced at the person who's walking causally.

"Uh-uhm, Natsume, won't we get lost?" I asked with squeaky voice.

He laughed and said, "Of course not. Trust me." He said as he took my hand that didn't carry the lantern.

I gulped as I push myself closer to him.

Everything's so dark, and I just hate that I can't see anything.

Suddenly, we came across an open field, with one big tree in the middle.

I gasped in awe, as the scenery looked just beautiful.

The round open grass field is really big, about 50 meters in radius, and the tree that I used to come around is in the middle of it.

Since when was it in the middle of an open field?

"Don't tell me you didn't realize that it was in the middle of a field?" he asked me in disbelieve, as I shook my head.

"This is amazing." I said again in awe.

"Baka." He said with a smirk, and I immediately frowned.

I approached the big tree, put my lantern below it, and touched it with the tip of my fingers carefully, as if it would immediately break if I touch it too hard.

Natsume quickly sit under the tree, and I look at him with envy.

He raised one of his eyebrows and said, "What? Just sit if you want."

I grimaced and said, "Well, do you think they'll charge me if I ruin the dress?"

He thought for a second and said, "Yes."

I groaned and said, "That's why, if I sit now, I will _absolutely _ruin it."

He laughed and said, "Then don't."

I frowned and _slowly _and gently squat my body down, but before I tried to sit, he suddenly pulled my arm and I literally 'fell' down with a loud thud.

"Natsume !" I whined as he laughed.

I glared at him and said, "You'll pay if I got charged."

"No way." He said with a smirk, and I just frowned more.

I positioned myself to sit, and relaxly leaning on the tree.

I slowly closed my eyes, feeling the comfortable silence, and the sound of the leaves of the trees.

"Happy now?" he said and I opened my eyes.

"It's great to be here." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Then, he said, "You looked uncomfortable after what I did on the stage, so I thought I should cheer you up."

I laughed and he continued, "Actually, I'm supposed to speak after the dance's over, but that Luna actually made me to do it faster."

"Well, actually, I just learned one thing yesterday." I said.

He raised one of his eyebrows, and I continued, "You see, I just figured out from my mom, that Luna is my freaking cousin."

He choked and said, "What?"

I grimaced and said, "A bad relative."

He looked at me and said, "Really horrible."

I nodded silently. Actually, it feels rather cruel to say this, but I really despise the fact that she's my cousin.

"Glad you're not like her." He said with a relieved look, and I laughed, "I'm not that…._courageous _to wear such revealing clothes."

He looked at me weirdly and said, "_Those_ are more than revealing, and she seduce every guy she meets."

I grimaced and quickly said, "Okay, okay, change the topic."

He suddenly smirked and said, "How about commenting _your _look today? Maybe you should wear it more often."

I blushed tomato red and said, "Change the topic again."

He smirked again, and said, "So what do you want to talk about?"

I looked up, thinking for a few seconds.

I don't know.

I looked at him with a clueless look.

"See?" he said lightly, and leaned back at the tree, and closed his eyes.

I inwardly smiled and leaned back at the tree as well.

The whole atmosphere here actually makes me very sleepy.

I'm about to close my eyes, and try to drift to sleep, when I feel a bit of weight on my right shoulder.

My cheeks immediately turned to crimson, as I tried to not move.

Suddenly, he said, "Your fault. Now I feel sleepy as hell."

I felt a lump at my throat, and I couldn't reply.

Instead, I slowly lift my free hand, and unconsciously touched his hair lightly. Then, I almost immediately removed my hand again.

He rose up from his leaning position, and I immediately look at the other way.

What in heaven did I just do ?

Oh my goshhh, it was so embarrassing !

He chuckled, as my cheek hasn't turned to its' normal color.

Unexpectedly, I felt his hand grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I gasped in a small voice, as I finally find myself leaning at his chest.

He ruffled my hair, and I feel a tingle in my stomach for his gentle touch. It feels really comfortable.

My body moved on it's own, as I nuzzle into him comfortably.

He laughed and said, "You're way too simple, Mikan."

I said in a small voice, "Maybe."

He pat my head for the last time, and said, "Now that's how you pat someone's head."

My cheek turned red again, and I said, "Could you please let the veins on my cheek stop working for a while?"

He sighed and said, "I guess not."

Suddenly, a firework is shot in the sky and I immediately sit up straight.

He groaned and mumbled, "And it was starting to get better too."

I laughed and said excitedly, "Come on! Don't you want to see it?"

He shot a small smile and said, "Alright, alright."

I completely forgot about the dress, as I quickly stood up, and fix my dress and hair.

Then, we grab the lanterns, and followed the direction of the fireworks, or should I say, the way out.

We reached the front part of the Northern Woods in 10 minutes, and everybody seems to be enjoying the fireworks display.

I watched in amusement as the red, green, yellow, blue, and even purple fire sparks in the sky, forming amazing shapes as it flickers like the stars.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you two to show up!" Suddenly, Anna's voice boomed loudly, as I looked at Anna, Kitsu, Nonoko, Inchou, Permy, Koko, Hotaru, and Ruka who already gathered across the open field.

I laughed, as Natsume took my hand, and we're about to go to our friends.

I looked at him, made up my mind, and said the words I didn't tell him yesterday, "Natsume," I called him to get his attention.

He looked back at me, as I said, "Thankyou. For everything. It's been the happiest days of my life."

His lip started to form a smile, "Thank you for you too." He replied smoothly and I smiled back at him.

And know, I finally realized that all of these crazy events that happened in my life, are actually the proves that my life is not far from a fairytale life after all.

It's a colorful life that I've been through, many colors that can show the life's ups and downs, but in the end, if we make our own stories, a reality could be a fairytale after all.

**~ THE END ~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-******

****It's now officially ended XDDD

oh my goodness, i'm so excited, my first accomplished story :D

but first of all, i'm going to say i'm terribly sorry for the very late update :(

i hope the wait's over and the story's worth waiting.

And second, i want to say thankyou for all of you who have read, review, giving alerts, and add to favorites !

thanks for all of the supports, and it really means to me :)

Now, i'm just saying, thankyou for the contribution for the 11th chapter :

- reviewers :** They all start with P**,** XxpuffpuffxX **,** miramisa90212 **,** anim3gurl **,** DarkGreen 2711 **

- alerts and favorites from : **Fantasychick13**, **KuchiiLover21**, **Tigerlilly1997**, **101 dalmation x**, **InvisibleNinja333**, **SuperHyacinthus**

- silent readers if there are any

Again, thankyou so much, and i hope you like this story :)))

and p.s. i think i'm going to make another story, which i have...kept on imagining for a long long time, and I've made halfway through the first chapter ;)

Thanks again for reading this story (and my blabbers) and sorry for the gramatical errors XD

best regards, stars-dream18~


End file.
